Love Struck
by ChiPee21
Summary: Things are getting out of control when love strikes you...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know there are wrong grammars here in my so please bear with it**

 **I do not own love live**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _What are those novels called it again? Fate? Destiny? A start for a new romance? Well if bumping to your senior in the first day of school can be consider as the beginning of a blooming romance... Then those romance novels that I read are all trash! It's certainly a lie when a girl accidentally bump into a guy on the way at school, after both of them stare at each other trying to find out who is the culprit "bang"! and then there it is! Love at first sight... Really... I should stop reading those kinds of novels before someone else find out..._

"Hey! Are you listening to me?! The guy she bumps into shout at her..."

 _Sigh... Talk about annoying_

"What?"

"What?! You almost hit me by your car! And then you're only saying... what! You could have said sorry!" The boy replied angrily...

 _Sigh... Okay... Maybe I didn't just bump into him" well I can't tell the difference between bumping into this guy and him almost hit by my car... The important matter here is that we had encounter each other in this troublesome situation..._

"Okay... Do you feel pain in any part of your body? Cause if you do I will ask my driver to accompany you to the hospital... I will just walk my way on school..." Maki said nonchalantly...

"Tsk... What an arrogant kid..."

The boy said while putting his hand on his head

"Excuse me? I'm trying to be nice here! I'm willing to let my driver accompany you to the hospital if you feel something wrong with you! So! How could you call me arrogant!"

"Then! why did you sounds like I owe you for lending me your driver?! ... . I just want you to apologize to me!"

"huh?! Why should I apologize to you?! It's your fault that you're almost hit by my car! If only you're looking where you're going! Then this wouldn't have happen in the first place!"

"It's because I don't want to be late on the first day of school!"

"there you said it! It's your fault!"

"Wh-what...! Agh!... Fine! I will not expect you to apologize! I should have known that a princess like you that came from a rich family do not have the guts to do that!"

"How dare you! Don-..."

"Bye princess..."

Before Maki could say anything the boy began to run as fast as he can...

 _Seriously! What's with that guy... It's his fault to begin with!... Okay I admit his different than others! Usually boys are talking to me just to ask me out or be their girlfriend... its the first time that I talk like that with a guy! But he called me arrogant! How could he! And worst I feel weird because I want to see him again! I just can't forget those ruby eyes that shine under the sun... And...and... Ahg! Im so complicated!_

"Sigh... I hope it's not going to be a bad day..."

* * *

"I hope it's not going to be a bad day..."

Niko mutter after almost hit by a car...

 _Sigh... Seriously what's wrong with that girl? I just want her to say sorry... Well... What can I expect from a rich brat like her?... I should have known that people like her are very prideful... Sigh..._

"My... My... My... Nikochi! whats with the gloomy face?"

A beautiful girl with purple hair and turquoise eyes ask Niko...

 _Huh? Who's this beautiful girl in front of me?_ Niko ask himself

the girl notice the questioning look on Niko's face and then form a sweet smile

"Beautiful"...

Niko mutter he really is mesmerize by the beautiful girl in front of him...

 _I think I should examine the figure of this goddess in front of me from head to toe... One can tell that she has a perfect body by looking at her curves even though she's wearing a school uniform and not a revealing dress, she also has a pointed nose and the shape of her face is just so perfect! with matching pink pair of cheeks... Oh! And do not forget her biggest asset her chest!... Hah... Such maturity... I wonder if I die from that car accident. Cause I swear Im already in heaven!_

"Are you okay Nikocchi?"

 _Oh!... such a beautiful voice... I wonder if I've done something that the heaven let me see such beauty..._ . Niko thought while still staring at the girl...

"Ni-ko-cchi!... Are you still there! ... ." The girl snaps her finger in front of Niko's face...

 _She called me Nikocchi!... Wait Nikocchi? There's only one person who called me in that name and it is-..._

Niko widen his eyes and stare at the girl who's smiling sweetly at him but this time he is no longer flustered unlike before... More like he is shock...

"D-don't... Tell me y-you're..." Niko point his finger on the girl, a sudden realization hit him...

"Ara!... You haven't change Nikocchi, you're still slow..."

"N-No-...Nozo-mi... Is...is that you?"

"You got it Nikocchi! The girl replied to him happily"

"H-how? You look different Nozomi... You no longer have your baby fats..."

"Ouch! That hurt Nikocchi! Nozomi pout... But that is what I like about you, I know you miss me Nikocchi!"

"I-I..." Niko stutter

"So... Why do you look so gloomy Nikocchi, it's the first day of school yet you're making that kind of face"... Nozomi ask

"Sigh"... "Seriously Nozomi after 2 years of not seeing each other it's the first thing you're going to ask me?"

"I can't help it... I'm just concern Nikocchi..."

"Well I'm almost hit by a car and worst of all that arrogant kid didn't even say sorry to me! She literally pin point that it's my fault!" Niko shout

"She? You mean you're upset bacause of a girl? How rare she must be really beautiful right?" Nozomi ask...

"Well yeah... I can't deny it! I must say she really is beautiful... I mean when you see her crimson hair youre going to shout like wow! this girl is on fire...Oh god she's so hot!... And those amethyst eyes if you look at it I bet you will be lost forever by her sight... Hai... I want to see her again"... Niko declare proudly

"Nikocchi are you attracted to her? By the way you talk you must be captivated by her beauty..." Nozomi ask with a smirk

"N-No... I-Im just telling the truth okay..."

"But you said you want to see her..." Nozomi said knowingly

 _I should be careful from now on... I know Nozomi can see through me or else she will find out that Ive been enchant by that girl... Seriously what's wrong with me? Why did I suddenly have the urge to find her...heck! I know that brat is annoying but still I want to see her... I want to ask her name and know her more... Ah!... I'm so complicated!_

"Nikocchi youre thinking about her don't you... It's written all over your face... You can't hide it..." Nozomi said cheerfully...

 _Somebody save me!_

"Goodmorning students... go back to your seats class is about to start... "A teacher probably their adviser came in...

 _Thank goodness!_

Niko shout at himself

"ah..."

Nozomi said disappointedly

"let's just continue this later Nikocchi..." Nozomi winked at him before taking her seat

 _I knew this is going to be a bad day!_

* * *

 _ **"Ayase !..."**_

 _Eli turn his gaze to the person who called his name there he saw a girl whose trying to catch her breath, she has a broad body, a turquoise eyes behind those glasses and a purple hair whose hiding her face, upon_ _examination one can tell that this girl is an odd one, however Eli as a likable guy by the girls kept his coolness and welcome the girl with a smile._

 _ **"What can I do for you?"**_ _Eli ask while still smiling at the girl._

 _ **I-I... Just want to r-return your handkerchip...**_ _The girl said shyly_

 _oh! I remember this girl... She is the same girl that I help when some guys bully her..._

 _ **"No need... You can keep it, beside I own a lot of them."**_

 _ **"If you said so... T-thank you for helping me last time Ayase san... Here take this..."**_

 _A small box still wrap neatly in a_ _wrapper was given to Eli..._

 _ **You're welcome and thanks... Oh! I should go... Bye...**_ _Eli said while turning his head_

 _ **"w-wait Ayase san!"**_

 _Eli look at the girl once again confusion can be seen on his face_

 _ **"I-I..."**_

 _Eli waited for the girl to talk again_

 _ **"Please go out with me!"**_

 _The girl confesses her eyes are tightly close and her hands are clutching into fist. The sudden confession caught the boy off guard._

 _What should I do? I'm use to this kind of confession but why do I feel nervous right now? Come on Eli keep your cool don't panic! Okay just turn her down. But I just cant do that! Oh I know I should discourage her first! But how?_

 _ **"Why... Why do you suddenly asking me to go out with you? Its only the second time we'd met and we haven't known each other."**_

 _ **"Its because I love you Ayase kun!"**_

 _Sigh... She's the same just like those girls saying that they love me because I'm handsome, intelligent and perfect! The words that those girls keep telling me when I ask them why they love me... Seriously they just like what they see outside of me..._

 _ **"You love me? But why? Is it because I'm handsome, intelligent and popular with girls? or is it because I'm almost perfect?" Eli ask**_

 _ **"N-No!... I may sound weird to you but I don't know why I love you! ... . ever since you save me I can't get you out of my mind! Before I knew it I fall in love with you!"**_ _The girl said tears are beginning to form in her eyes._

 _Is this for real?... A girl who fall in love with no reason... Is she telling me that she will still love me no matter how wicked I am inside? It can't be! Girls are only fascinated by the good things they see outside! Once they see through you, on how disgusting you are inside they will just lost interest and act like nothing happened between you and her! I'm sure this girl is not different than others!... Eli thought_

 _ **"you don't? Then let's say I agree to go out with you"...**_ _When Eli said that the_ _girl's face lit up..._ _ **"Are you okay with me dating girls other than you... you know that I've been dating several girls and it's not my hobby to turn down a girl once they confess to me, so are you okay with it?"**_

 _I'm sure she will agree with it, she will just say its fine as long that she's with me, she will be happy, she's no different than those girls... Eli thought_

 _The girl looks at Eli in disbelief first and then makes a determined face like she already made up her mind..._

 _ **"Of course..."**_ _The girl mutter_

 _I knew it! Yup! The same like the others!_

 _ **"Of course not!"**_

 _What? Did I heard her right?_

 _ **"I'm not okay with it ! I know the others are better than me... But I can't take it when I see you with another girl... I promise that if you give me a chance to prove my love for you... I will make you happy eternally!"**_ _The girl declare_

 _What's wrong with her? s-she... will make me happy... Seriously? Most of the time girls keep telling me that they will be happy.. when I'm with them... They just care about their own happiness, no one from them think how I feel... It's the first time that a girl told me that she will make me happy... I-I... for the first time in my life I feel happiness from a confession of love ... she did make me happy... but I don't think I deserve her... Eli thought sadness began to envelop him..._

 _ **"Im sorry but, I can't!"**_

 _ **"w-why"... "Is it because of what I said?... Just give me a chan-..."**_

 _ **"that's not it!"**_

 _Eli shout while glaring at the girl, he then form a mocking smile..._

 _ **"Well you're not even fit for my standard... Look at you! Do you even see yourself at the mirror... I don't think you're good enough for me! ... . Listen I help you out because I felt pity for you! Nothing more..."**_ _Eli said..._

 _The girl look directly in Eli's eyes, the blonde felt discomfort from the stare, it's like the girl can see through him..._

 _ **"I... I'm sorry Ayase san!"**_

 _The girl run away from Eli, tears are falling from her turquoise eyes. He knows that he will regret of letting go such amazing girl._

 _ **"I'm sorry too... But I think I'm the one who's not good enough for you..."**_

 _Eli mutters sadly_

"li... E-li... Eli! wake up!"

"Umi? "

Eli who's been sleeping in the student council room rub his eyes.

"Ha... What are you doing here Umi?"

Eli ask a hint of irritation can be heard on his tone...

"Did you forget? Its the first day of school you should be at the auditorium doing a welcoming speech for the freshmen!" Umi said

"crap!... I better go!"

"Sure Eli... You should hurry!..."

As Eli and Umi made their way to the auditorium the blonde saw a pink letter that the blue head was hiding

"hey... Umi is that a love letter?"

"Well yeah... actually I've been thinking on how I can turn down the sender without hurting her feelings..."

"Again? For once why don't you try to date someone, you've been rejecting all those confessions but yet their still coming at you..." Eli said

"I'm not like you Eli..." Umi said while his eyes close... "For me love is something that can't be played with, I can't date all those girls that confessing to me... Unlike you... I think you've already dated the majority of them."

"Well at least Im not hurting them... you know Umi... no matter how polite you reject them its impossible for you not to harmed their feelings... "The blonde depend himself

"I know that... Eli... but seriously how could you dated all those women! I never saw you rejecting a single girl at all!" Umi wondered

"Umi... Umi... Of course I won't do that! I treasure every single one of them!"

"that reason again! Sigh... Yeah but at least don't go out with them at the same time... I know they said its fine as long you have time for them... But seriously of all those girls who confess to you from middle school until now... I don't think I saw you fall in love with at least one girl who convey her feelings to you..." Umi said

Eli just stare at Umi he knew that he already find the one, but since his aware of how amazing that girl is, he decided to let her go for the reason that he was not good enough for her...

 _Youre wrong Umi... Ive already rejected a confession from a girl... Unfortunately for me she was my first love..._

Eli just focus his sight ahead of him, thinking of the past he had always dreamed every time he fell asleep the image of purple haired girl with turquoise eyes crying in front of him still visiting his dreams...

 _And still my true love..._

* * *

 **thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay im sorry I forgot to mention that this is a gender bend AU on the first chapter well I was uploading this during office hour so technically Im breaking the rules, i cant help it you know to much stress from work was rubbing on me and Im too young to feel that! and i think this is a really good stress reliever so yeah im breaking the rules once again**

 **Umi, Eli, Honoka and Rin are the gender bends here**

 **thank you for those who support this story**

 **And please bear with any errors you see**

 **I do not own love live**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Sigh... I wonder when the rain will stop..."

The boy mutters as he looks outside the window drinking his coffee... His navy blue hair was wet because of the rain as well as his things...

 _Well staying in this place while drinking coffee and eating sweets isn't bad at all I mean it is more relaxing than my home, I bet my father and mother were still having a quarrel right now and I cant handle the tension especially when I know that I am the reason... Sigh... I wish that my parents are both business men like Eli's or Doctors just like Maki... because if I... Sonoda Umi does... then I wouldn't be caught in this kind of problem..._

Once again Umi look outside the window lost in his thoughts... He really can't stand it when his parents were having a fight just because of small matters... He knows that both of them still love each other... But pride was taking over them disguising it as them just caring for his future...

Hai... "I wish they stop fighting of who I will follow in the future... I wish my father will stop bugging me to replace him as the head of our dojo, I hope my mother will stop persuading me to take law so that I can take over my grandfather's law firm...they dont know anything about me or what I feel! What if I dont like to pursue neither one of those! ... . What if I have another path I want to follow!...Seriously! It is hard to be an only child! Now I wish to have a younger sibling just like Eli! Ah! Why does he have everything that I wish for!..."

Sonoda Umi mutters and then groans in frustration.

"Master would you like to refill your coffee?"

A maid ask him, it is not a personal maid of their house hold but a maid in a maid cafe...

"S-Sure... p-please...do!"

The boy replied almost shouting that action earn a giggle from the maid

"right away!... master! ... ." the maid said cheerfully before making her way to the kitchen...

 _t-that was so embarrassing! ... . I think I'll take back what I said! I should have gone to a normal coffee shop and not a maid cafe! I never thought that there is so much difference between the two!_

Umi shout while his mind was on turmoil... He duck his head and hit the table... By the way he talks and move the maids knew that it was his first time in a maid cafe...

"Minalinsky... will you take this coffee to that handsome over there... he really look in panic so loosen him up..."

The maid pointed at Umi's direction

"Okay! ... . leave it to me!" Minalinsky said cheerfully...

The maid immediately lead her way to Umi's table when she's finally beside the blue head she lightly tap its shoulder that made Umi look at her direction

"Here is your coffee! Young master!" The maid said full of energy...

"Cute..." Umi mutter but didnt go unheard by the maid

"Thank you..." the maid reply giving her best smile as she also blush

Umi widen his eyes when he finally realize what he just said, he look up to the maid but its smile just embarass him more...

 _Crap!... why did I said that! ... . I better fix this before she got the wrong impression..._

"I-I... Didnt mean to say that!"

"Really?..." the maid said a hint of sadness can be heard from her voice

 _oh no! ... . I made her sad! Umi you fool! I can't stand it when I see her adorable face like that! I need to do something!_

"N-No! I-I... mean... you're... y-youre... c-c...cute! Yeah! you're super cute!" Umi shout that earn the attention of the customers especially the males who's glaring at his direction...

 _Way to go Umi! Just dig your own grave! May you found peace in this maid cafe! Oh! Why do I feel so flustered with this maid! D-Don't... tell me I have such fetish to cute maids!_

"Thank you! ... . My Master!... "

The maid said she form the sweetest and brightest smile she could ever give to Umi... While the blue head just stare at the figure treasuring every angle of that smile thinking that he might found a legend or a goddess...

Without thinking the boy ask something that he never thought he would..

"M-Minalinsky!...c-cou..."

The maid waits for Umi to finish his sentence

"Could you be my personal maid!..."

 _yup!... Its confirm that I Sonoda Umi have such fetish to cute maids or should I say the cutest maid of all named Minalinsky..._

The whole people at the maid cafe went quite as they process what Umi had just said...

On the other hand Minalinsky... just look at Umi's eyes which is full of determination... it is only the first time that she actually observe his appearance, he has a navy blue hair that can compare to the sea even though he is in sitting position the maid can tell that his height is above average but the most captivating of all is his eyes that look at you earnestly as if it is conveying words making you feel safe at all... without thinking furthermore the maid gave her reply...

"S-Sure..."

The maid said in a small soft whisper but still heard by the customers and her co-workers since their attention were focus at their direction but this time they immediatly process just what exactly happened

"Eh!..."

Every one shouts...

* * *

"So, what's with you two? you look different..."

A blonde ask a red haired girl and a blue haired boy with a frown as he see his two companions acting very oddly...

"Nothing..." The blue haired boy replied while daydreaming as he hold into a card or more like a VIP pass...

"Really?... But you are not present in clubs meeting yesterday... As the president of archery club you must show up in every meeting in order for the student council to know your club's need..." the blonde said

"Eli... Ive already sent my vice president yesterday and I believe she understands the contents of the meeting... besides she knew the needs of our club... I dont see any reason for me to attend to every meeting... especially when I have more important matters I need to attend to..."

The blue haired boy said as he keeps the card his been holding to his pocket... The blonde just stare at his friend in wide eye, he never thought that he would hear such irresponsible words from his hard working friend, usually he always tend his responsibilities without asking for assistance to others...

 _What's wrong with him? He really is weird..._ .

"If you said so Umi... but where have you been lately?... When I ask your VP the reason for your absence... she told me that she don't have any idea, she also told me that you often skip practice..." The blonde ask that seems caught Umi off guard as he look to the other side with a trouble face...

"R-Really?... Well l-like I said there are more important t-things I-I have to do..."

"where at your house? Just so you know I called your house yesterday to ask you personally and your parents answer the call, I ask your where about and they said that lately youve been coming home late..." Eli ask in serious tone as he tried to read Umi's expression

Umi began to panic inside his head he really can't let Eli to find out that he become a regular customer to a maid cafe and achieve a VIP pass to be alone with his favorite maid Minalinsky...

"W-Well Im just... just..."

"Oh! Why did I say that!..."

While Umi was trying to find words to make as an excuse the red haired girl shout as her head resting on top of the table...

The males look at the girl's direction, they knew that she was frustrated on something...

"Ahm... Maki? Are you okay?"Umi ask in concern

" its over!... its over!..." the red head mutter like a mantra...

" okay Maki what just happen? We might help you if you tell us your problem..." Eli ask

Finally the red haired girl lift her head and look at the direction of Umi and Eli a mix of emotion can be seen on her face but most of it is irritation

" you're going to help me?..." Maki ask with irritation while the two boys just nod their heads in answer

" then can you find me a boyfriend!..." the whole room went quiet when Maki utter those words it takes time for Umi and Eli's brain to comprehend the new encode data... Finally they widen their eyes shock in the words that they never thought they would hear from the redhead

" Maki did you hit your head or something? You don't look like you're on the right mind for a moment there..." Eli ask

"Of course! I'm perfectly sane!..." Maki replied angrily

"then what happen that made you look for a boyfriend" Umi ask...

"you see yesterday..."

 _ **"Nishikino san! I like you please go out with me!"**_

 _a male student bow his head as he confess his love to the crimson haired girl... Opposite to him the girl just stare at the boy a hint of irritation mix with disgust can be seen on her face..._

 _Unbelievable! It's been only a week since class started and here I am being confessed again...by a random guy who claim to be my classmate..._

 _ **"I don't have time for dating! Especially to some stranger!..."**_

 _Maki said firmly with a hint of rudeness_ _in her voice, she is used to this kind of situation the same with her only two male friends Umi and Eli... but unlike them she deals with this in a very different way... She is not like Umi who reject girls politely making them fall for him more and definitely she is not like Eli who played with every single girl confessing to him... She'd rather deal with this as painful as possible even though she hurt those guys she doesn't care at all if that is what it takes to make them stop..._

 **"** _ **D-Do you have a boyfriend Nishikino san! because if you don't I will not going to give up on you!"**_

 _The boy declare which caught the red head off guard its the first time she deals with a persistent guy or more like annoying... usually they just stop after she show them how cold she is..._

 _ **"O-Of course I have!**_ **"**

 _ **"Then who?... I never saw you with any guy at all... is he a freshman?..."**_

 _What's with this guy! he is so annoying! Are all high school boys like this! Now I have to lie just to get rid of him!_

 _ **"He... He is a senior got it! My boyfriend is our senior so quit bugging me or else I will have him here to personally talk with you!"**_

 _Maki's threat seems to work on the boy as he walk back at their classroom, Maki finally feeling at ease walk again to her destination when she heard a yell definitely coming from that annoying guy before..._

 _ **"Listen! Classmates Nishikino san has already had a boyfriend and he is our Senior!"**_

 _ **"what!..."**_

 _Maki heard her classmates shout in unison while she on the other hand was completely shock by the sudden outcome of her action..._

"and there end of story" Maki said as she finish her story

"Hm... I didn't know our little Maki chan has already have a boyfriend" Eli commented his face wore a smirk

" I agree with Eli... I didn't know you are in a relationship right now Maki..." Umi said he seriously believe Maki's story

"yeah!... Why don't you let us meet your boyfriend little Maki chan~... after all we are like your big brothers!" Eli added just to tease the redhead

"like I said I didn't mean that okay!... I just want to get rid of that guy!... I didn't know it will turn out like this! ... ." Maki shout depending herself

" okay let's make it clear... so first of all you don't really have a boyfriend... then why are you so depressed, by that statement, you've already eliminate that guy who confess to you and also the other guys who have the same motives in the future... if you ask me that was a good tactic" Umi said

" yeah... why don't you just ignore them Maki just like you always do..." Eli said

" Ive been doing that! But they keep asking the name of my boyfriend! Which is a problem since I don't have anyone!?..." It's true that it stop the guys from approaching her but it becomes more complicated as her classmates keeps on bugging her... Asking for the identity of the mysterious guy who captured her heart...

"Now I see... It only cause you new problem..." Umi said as he put his hand on his chin while thinking" well I can only think of two solutions... One ignore them and two tell them the truth"

" I can't tell them the truth! It is so humiliating! And I just can't consistently ignore them since they will think that I am just bluffing!"

"which is true..." the blonde commented as he look at the red head... " but I didn't said that Umi's option was all we had"

" it isn't ? Then what else Eli?" Umi ask

"in short we just need to find Maki a real boyfriend..." the blonde suggested and then continue... "first he must be someone who is willing to accept every terms that Maki demanded, second he must know the boundary of your relationship and lastly someone who's in great need of money and see their relationship as nothing but business only" Eli said

" are you telling me to hire someone who's willing to pretend to be my boyfriend?" Maki ask

" No Maki Im telling you to hire someone who can be your real boyfriend" Eli added

" Eli... I can't see your point" Umi said... " all and all in the end Maki will hire a person to do her request in short they were just going to pretend right? Its not like their serious about their relationship"

" Umi... for someone like you who always play the game fairly that is the right term... Okay let me tell you my reasons why pretending is not a good term in Maki's game" Eli said as Maki and Umi listen to him intently... " it's because it will not give the right to Maki for main control... look imagine that the guy Maki hired has been seeing another girl which makes the deal at risk, do you think that Maki has the right to stop the guy?... no right... Because at the end they were just pretending which only mean to act" Eli state as a matter of fact

"then are you suggesting to be in a serious relationship with him?" Maki ask

"Yes... but you must take control over your relationship and make sure that he understand that what you have is purely business" Eli said

" okay... what if the guy didnt like Maki's terms and then back out from the deal?" Umi ask

" uhm... then tell me how can a couple reassure their partners that they own each other" Eli ask

"through marriage..." Maki answer " wait you're not telling me to marry that guy right?!..."

"of course not... And what does marriage have that made it sacred and absolute that no one can break unless one of the couple die or to be exterminated by the law through divorce"

" ahm... Their vows?" Umi said

"their wedding rings?" Maki said

"nope... a piece of paper called marriage contract... A contract that is in your favor Maki... A contract that will remind that person that you are the boss" Eli said

"but where can I find such guy?..." Maki said she knew that it was not that easy to find someone who who is willing to accept the deal...

"the question here is who is the perfect candidate for Maki?..." Umi ask

"first of all he must be an average looking guy and has a straightforward personality" Eli said

" well its not like Im being picky but why? I think a guy like Umi is the perfect candidate for those guys to make them feel hopeless" Maki commented she really can't understand Eli's opinion...

" yes... Maki guys will stop bugging you but you will earn another problem like dealing with jealous girls... trust me it is more difficult to handle them" Eli said... "Plus if the guy is only an average looking your suitors will stop bugging you and turn their attention to eliminate him since they will think that he is not worth of your affection."

" I get it! But seriously where can I find my future boyfriend!" Maki said as she slam her head on the table once again

* * *

"Kotori!" a ginger haired boy she heard calling her name

" Hotaro... what are you doing here? class will soon to start" Kotori ask the ginger haired boy, she can see a look of concern on his face.

" Kotori where have you've gone to after class? I notice that lately you're not attending to our club activities, Niko keep asking me the reasons for your absence and I can't give him a proper answer since you're not telling me anything" Hotaro said as he look at Kotori's direction it's rare for the ash haired girl to missed practice without giving them notice, the boy knew every single changes in Kotori's demeanor after all they've been together ever since they were a child that's why he ended up thinking that maybe the girl is having troubles she couldn't tell.

" ha... ha... I just have some business to attend to..." Kotori said, she put her best smile she could ever give, she can't let the ginger haired boy know her part time job as a maid and definitely she can't let Hotaro and their friends to find out her constant meeting with a certain blue haired prince after school...

" really?... Well if you said so... I hope you can finish that business you were talking about... I miss being with you" Hotaro said then widen his eyes as he realizes just what he had said... "I... I mean we miss being with you... that's right w-we...ha...ha...ha.." Kotori just give the ginger haired boy her sweetest smile, she can't help but to feel guilty to her best friend for lying, Hotaro has always been honest with her and he doesn't deserve this kind of treatment

" Kousaka! go back to your seat!" a teacher yell at him

" Kotori I hope you can come to our club later..." Hotaro made his way to his seat his face was completely red receiving that sweet smile.

 _Sigh... I can't, I have to meet him..._

* * *

"hey Nozomi, are you planning on joining any club?"

" I don't have any particular club in my mind right now Nikocchi, besides isn't it already late for me to join, I mean we are already in third year Nikocchi the thing we must prioritize now is for college entrance examination" Nozomi said while reading her text book

" sigh... you haven't change at all Nozomi... you may be more gorgeous now than before but you're still a book freak" Niko said while drinking his can coffee... " look Nozomi club isn't about having a good records but it's also about having fun... it doesn't matter if you only have a year the most important thing is you're happy."

Nozomi just keep her eyes on her text book but her attention was on Niko's words she knew that he was right she may have different appearance now but she is still the same timid, unconfident girl before, she knows that Niko was just worried about her well being he always was that's why his indirectly asking her to join any club so that she can meet some new friends... that thought of Niko still caring for her made her smile; he is the only person who accept who she is inside and out, she never told it to the boy but his presence alone was enough for her to survive those years of bullying and she will be greatful forever to Niko ...

" and you're still the same as ever Nikocchi... always carefree and always having fun just like a child and are you telling that I wasn't beautiful before uhm!..." Nozomi said while pouting and then turn into a smile

" you know thats not true... You know a person's appearance is not the only way to say they are beautiful I become your friend because I know you are kind back then but hearing you calling me a child Im having a second thought now... " Niko deadpan... " I want you to know that after 2 years of your absence I the great Niko Yazawa had mature already!..." Niko said while forming his hand into fist and lightly hit his chest

" oh~... I can see it now... The great Niko~..."

Nozomi said while laughing " oh...I almost forgot I need to talk to our teacher so I will make my way to the faculty Nikocchi"

" really?... Fine... but Nozomi there is something I want to ask you..." Niko said in seriousness..." I think you've already know what it is... It's about you suddenly leaving without saying anything..."

Nozomi knew this was coming, she knew that Niko would ask this to her on the right time he maybe an idiot in everyones eyes but for Nozomi he was the most caring person not only to his family but also to his friends

" I know Nikocchi but please wait till Im ready to tell the whole story... okay"

"don't worry Nozomi I won't force you to tell me now I am willing to wait" Niko said both of them are looking at each other with a smile, she was thankful that Niko was a very considerate person.

Nozomi made her way to the faculty unfortunately for her she is still not used to the school.

" I never thought that I will be lost in my own school" Nozomi was still wandering at the corridor trying to find the faculty but it seems luck isn't at her side today... So she decided to open a door she thinks the faculty room

"maybe this one?..." Nozomi open the door and found out that it is not the faculty room but the student council room..." sigh...I guess not" Nozomi turn around to continue her search but suddenly bump into somone

" damn !" said the person she bump into as he drop the papers his been holding to the ground...

"Oops...sorry!l" Nozomi said as she pick the papers on the ground helping the owner

"you should look where you're going!" the boy shout in irritation

hearing the other party shouting in anger Nozomi's hands stops moving, she began to feel nervous even though it was an accident. The guy look at her direction his cold blue eyes are piercing her body and Nozomi felt she would melt by how intense it is...

" oh... You're a girl... Im sorry for my sudden outburst" the boy said softly, his eyes turn into soft gaze and now smiling at her sweetly

 _what's with the sudden change I'm sure he wanted to kill before with his eyes_

" did I... did I scare you?... "The boy speak again as he caress his blonde hair

Nozomi just stare at the blonde with an expression he can't read, it's like she see someone she thought she would never see.

 _It can't be! …why..._

" Miss?... Oh God! I scared you, didn't I! Umi will kill me if he sees this!" The blonde said with a hint of panic

Nozomi compose herself again and smile at the blonde

" no worries its my fault to begin with" Nozomi said softly while smiling, seeing her sweet smile it is now the blonde's turn to stare at the girl with a blush

" r-really?" he stutter " ehem! But its my fault for shouting at you..." the blonde said as he regain his composure

" its fine... like I said its my fault..."

" well if you said so... okay! then to fully express my apologies I would gladly accept your invitation to go on a date with you..." the blonde stated having the idea that it is the real motive of the girl for being present at the student council... on the other hand Nozomi has no idea behind the words of the blonde..." how about this Sunday lets meet at train station at eleventh morning"

" ha...ha...ha..." The girl giggle at the blonde's words..." are you asking me out on our first meeting?... She giggles again..." you have a bunch of confidence there" Nozomi stated, a look of confusion can be seen on the face of the male blonde

" me?... asking you out? Weren't you the one who was supposed to ask me that?" the blonde said he completely believe the idea that Nozomi was there to make a confession of love to him... " I mean you're here to confess your love to me right?

" huh?... Im just here to look for the faculty..." Nozomi said... "besides I don't know who you are, well I have an idea that you might be the student council president but thats all to it... I don't have the intention to confess to you... especially when it's my first week at this school after I transfer here..." Nozomi said nonchalantly as her gaze was directly focus at the blonde

on the other hand the male blonde just stare at her completely red and embarrass by his sudden action. He completely humiliates his self to the beautiful girl in front of him... Well he can't help it he was really captivated by the beauty in front of him...

" you... you're a trans-feree ?..." the girl nod her head in answer... " I...Im sorry I misunderstood your intention!..." the boy said shyly..." well...ahm... I'm Ayase Eli and Im the student council president"

" so I was right... you really are, by the way Im-" Nozomi is about introduce herself when she notice a piece of paper or more like a coupon on the ground..." what is this? Free parfait?..."

"that's mine!" the blonde shouted but this time not with anger..." I-I mean that's not mine... ha...ha...ha" he laugh in embarrassment

" it's not?... well-" Nozomi move herself in front of the blonde until their faces almost touch each other... She gives Eli a flirtatious gaze and speak as softly as possible..." if this is not yours I think you can keep it president~" Nozomi said as she put the coupon on the blonde's pocket in his chest and then lightly tap it, Eli just stare on the turquoise eyes directly staring at him, he tried to read the girl's mind but nothing came in its like she's hiding it on purpose and the blonde must admit that she was good in it...

"Well Mr. President thanks for your time but I'm afraid I have to leave... Bye~" the girl turn her back to the blonde and began to walk...

"hey! how about we go out some other time..." Nozomi stare at Eli's figure hearing those words from the blonde lit up something inside her...

" maybe next time..." Nozomi reply..." or not" the girl resume her walk and leave the blonde in disarray completely shock that someone actually rejected his offer

 _maybe 2 years ago... I'll go with you_

* * *

 **so that's it bye...**


	3. Chapter 3

**first i want to express my gratitude to those people who read this story!.. really thank you very much... i hope you support this story until the end... the progress of this story is pretty slow because i want everything in detail so i hope you're okay with that...**

 **please bear with any errors you are going to see**

 **I do not own love live**

* * *

Chapter 3

" ah! I hate rain!" a girl said in frustration as she watch the rain outside the store pouring down..." this is really great Tsubasa ! Just when you finally execute your perfect plan for your escape... These rains just pour down"

 _sigh~... I think I should message my manager and body guards to pick me up here... well I just have to escape them again after all I can't do anything when it's raining..._

the brunette thought as she e-mail her manager her exact location

"excuse me miss, but do you need some help? you've been standing here ever since I've enter the store..." a voice probably came from a boy ask her

" eh! And what made you think that I need he-..." Tsubasa turn her head to the direction of the voice and was about to yell at the boy, she then suddenly halted her action when she's finally face to face with the said person, what she saw was a guy with a ginger hair smiling at her, concern was evident to his face.

"are you okay miss?" the ginger haired ask Tsubasa once again completely ignoring the words that the girl was about to say. His smile was still on his face as he look at the girl's figure.

Tsubasa just stare at the person in front of her, she was blushing at the boy's warm gaze and smile, meeting his eyes wasn't a good idea too for she could have a heart attack considering its rapid beating.

"I-I'm fine really..." Tsubasa manage to say completely captivated by the ginger haired boy smiling at her...

"if you said so... here you can have this" the ginger haired boy lend Tsubasa his umbrella. Tsubasa slowly reach for the umbrella as her eyes was still glued on the warm smile that the boy was giving to her...

"Thanks~..."

"You're welcome...I have to go, bye~" the boy run as fast as he can under the rain

"bye my love~..." Tsubasa mutters as she watches the running ginger haired boy completely ignoring the pouring rain... As stupid as it is she was really hit by first love" oh God! ... . " a sudden realization hit her..."I forgot to ask his name!..."

* * *

 _did she just rejected me?!_

The room was filled with tension as the people stare at the blonde who constantly tapping his finger on the table. No one dares from his acquaintance ask him what was wrong; they knew better not to interfere at the blonde's business especially when he looked like he could kill someone.

"ah president about the-..." a member of student council gain the courage to open his mouth when no one from his companions dare to.

"what?! ... ." a cold voice and a piercing eyes was directed to the said student.

The student shrinks at his seat while receiving the deadly glare from the blonde..."about the light music club sir... their requesting to use the auditorium, apparently their planning to perform a mini concert for school fest..." the student gulp in nervousness when the gruesome expression from the president grow..." Sir?..."

"sigh... reject them!... Eli said in a strong firm voice... "I didn't know that club even exist, there are more important events that needed to be perform on auditorium than their mini concert!..."

"but sir... the late president approve their mini concert last year and I must say it turn out to be g...ood" the student lower his voice on the last part of the sentence upon noticing the terrifying look of the blonde as if saying shut up or I'll kill you glare emitted by the president of the student council.

This attitude of the blonde was known only by his acquaintance, usually Eli act as the good looking prince charming of otonokizaka academy who is loved by the majority of the population of the girls in the campus but when it comes to student council works no one from those girls knew the scary looking president who drives his fellow members to work the hell out of them in short he is a control freak... And they can't help but to pray that one day someone will come and save them to this monster in front of them, an angel descend from heaven disguise as their student council vice president because the said position was currently vacant. Most of the members of student council were male and the only girl from them the VP resign from her position due to so much work that the blonde was giving to her. Knowing Eli he must have done it on purpose since he don't like people who has no passion for their work, he knew that the girl was only there so that she can make her way to the blonde and although Eli was giving her a sweet smile everyone knows that she was doom since when it come to student council works Eli was always serious...

"the student council doesn't have time to deal with this club..." Eli said in a tone that commanding the other members..."just give them a notice that we are going to exterminate their club for the reason that they are not beneficial for the school..."

"but sir... Minami Kotori the principal's daughter was a member of that club together with Kousaka Hotaro apparently his family was one of the sponsors of otonokizaka academy" a student from disciplinary committee pin point and earn a deadly glare from the blonde

"I don't care! ... ." Eli shout that frighten the other members of student council..." my family is one of the major sponsors of otonokizaka academy!... and let me remind you again that we are a part owner of this school!... "considering the mood of the student council president they knew that something bad must have really happen usually his attitude were tolerable and they knew that they can't do anything but to continuesly tolerate him since their parents told them so... after all the Ayase family both possess the power and money and maintaining the good connection to the heir of the Ayase was their top priority.

"I'll see your report in next meeting... And I'll tell you that I will not going to accept trash... so you better do your best to do them..." Eli said again in commanding voice, the other member just murmur their agreement at the blonde's statement..."That's it for the day..." Eli said as a signal that the bloody meeting has ended

the members of the student council immediately made their way out of the room and relieving their selves to the torture they have been through. The blonde was left alone in the room and was lost in his thoughts.

 _Agh!... I can't take her out of my mind!..._ ..

Eli internally screamed the thought of a certain purple haired girl with turquoise eyes was lingering in his mind. He knew that he was attracted to that girl for some reasons that he really can't pin point and it really hit him hard when that girl rejected his offer, to make things complicated instead to just let it slide he wants that girl to be in his possession.

"I think Im the one who lost my mind here and not Maki who was looking for a boyfriend..." the blonde mutters without knowing the other presence in the room

"wow! ... . Its very rare to see the vulnerable side of the heir apparent to the Ayase family..." a girl with a brown hair with green eyes commented her face wore a sarcastic smile. Eli knew that this girl was not a student of otonokizaka academy for the reason that she wears a different school uniform.

"what brings you here Kira Tsubasa?... it is also rare for you to be here..." Eli regain his usual self and now put his facade..." looking for Umi?" he added and then smirk when he saw the changes in Tsubasa's face

"Im not here for him... I'm currently looking for a guy and I want you to help me out..." Tsubasa declare

"huh?... a guy?, aren't you already engage to Umi?..." Eli ask he seems to be confuse for the sudden request of the brunette

" yes we are... but that arrangement is between our parents only, I don't have feelings for Umi! ... ." Tsubasa said nonchalantly..." Im only clingy to him because I want to see the jealous faces of those girls who were inlove with him..." she added Eli was shock by this revelation he thought that Tsubasa was hopelessly in love with the bluehead considering her being possessive and her sudden confession scared Eli to the point that he'd take note to never mess up with Kira Tsubasa.

"so..." Eli try to change the topic..."whats with this guy? Does he owe you or something?..." Eli ask again

"nope... Im in love with him..."Tsubasa said, Eli widen his eyes he really can't understand girls first it was Maki and now Tsubasa..."that's why Im looking for him"

"okay... what will I gain if I help you out?" as business as it sound he is not the type of person who will do a favor for someone for free.

"I heard that you are going to establish a new business... say how about I become one of you investors..." Tsubasa offer, now this get the interest of the blonde he knew that he can't underestimate the influence of Kira group in both power and money.

"Sounds like a great deal to me..." Eli accepts the offer from Tsubasa after all it was a great deal..."so... what does he look like? And in what year he is?..."

"well I can't tell his year..." Tsubasa admitted..." and about his appearance..." she pause and then continue again " he has the brightest smile that can rival the sun and a warm gaze that when you look into his eyes you are going to feel like melting by how hot it is... and Oh! But the most eye catching of all is his innocent look!... when I see that it really touches my heart and I must admit it was love at first sight..." Eli look at Tsubasa's figure who seems to be still lost in her dreams he can't help but to think that Kira Tsubasa was indeed a dangerous person, he internally thank Umi's parents for arranging the engagement between this two, he could have been in the blue head's position if they are not together after all the Kira family can compare themselves when it comes to influence with the Ayase family.

"you didn't even describe his appearance..." Eli deadpan..." is he out of this world like a saint or something I don't know if I can find him in this world"

 _sigh... girls are really complicated huh... I feel sorry for the guy that this girl was looking, well it was good for Umi finally he will be free from this possessive girl_

"of course he is, what kind of nonsense is that? Anyways I will give you a week for you to present him to me" Tsubasa said and began to made her way out of the room..." remember just a week Eli... bye~"

"but you didn't even describe him! ... . Ahg!... girls are really complicated!..."

* * *

"Okay everyone I want you to meet our newest member Tojou Nozomi..." Niko introduce the new member to his friends

"Wow! ... . Niko I didn't know you have a hot girlfriend nya!..." a cat like boy happily exclaim, hearing the sudden comment the said two persons has a blush on their faces.

"Ren kun! ... . Don't jump in conclusion... You might be wrong..." a timid girl tried to stop the cat like boy

"but Kayo chin its the first time that Niko brought a beautiful girl nya! But of course my Kayo chin was the most beautiful girl of all nya!" the boy boldly declare and hug the girl tightly this action made the girl blush furiously

"sigh... seriously Ren! Stop being corny okay! ... . For your information Nozomi is just my friend! ... ." Niko stated unable to stand the romantic comedy scene in front of him

"Hi Nozomi! Im Ren Hoshizora and this is my girlfriend Kayo chin Koizumi nya..." Ren said still hugging the timid girl

"Ren! ... . Its Hanayo Koizumi not Kayo chin Koizumi..." Nozomi can't help but to wonder if the timid girl was actually mad or something because if she really was, she is completely failing the angry face doesn't really suit her... Seeing this scene, Nozomi can't help but giggle because of this interesting couple in front of her

"ha...ha...ha... What an interesting couple... Im Tojou Nozomi just call me Nozomi and Im happy to be part of...of... Nikocchi what club is it? you didn't explain anything to me?" Nozomi ask she didn't know anything about Niko's club after all the black haired boy just drag Nozomi into it...

"Nozomi it is the light music club okay... you're going to join the light music club" Niko said while averting his eyes from Nozomi he knew that the purple haired girl will not going to join them unless he forcefully drag Nozomi into the club.

 _Oh!... Nikocchi I hope you're ready to receive your ultimate punishment! ... ._

Nozomi thought while giving the black haired boy a creepy smile. Niko flinched by receiving that smile he clearly knew what does it mean and he can't do anything but to pray that the girl forget his punishment which is impossible since Nozomi has an excellent memory so he just settled to earn her forgiveness by giving an apologetic smile.

"Hello!..." an energetic ginger haired boy suddenly burst into the club shouting, behind him a girl with ash gray hair and amber eyes tried to calm him down..

"Hotaro... thats not the right way to greet people..." the ash haired girl said..."look there someone else here" she whispers to the ginger haired boy

"oh... Im s-sorry for my behavior" the ginger haired boy apologize with a red face probably because of shame together by the fact that a beautiful girl was standing infront of him... "I didn't know that there is a beautiful girl in here, maybe I enter the wrong room?... ha...ha...ha"

"no you're not..." Niko said with a smile thanking internally Hotaro for saving him from Nozomi the said girl glare at his direction as if saying no you're not save.

"Nikocchi I appreciate your concern but we both well known that I can't sing right?..." Nozomi said as a matter of fact and this statement really frightens the boy.

"No-Nozomi... you don't have to sing..." Niko gulp in nervousness..."look you can be our promoter since you're really good in making videos... right?!" he added as he was desperate to save his life

"Promoter?..." Nozomi ask confused by Niko's statement

"yeah promoter... you see Hanayo here is our band manager and Kotori there is the person in charge in our wardrobe..." Niko explain.. "you don't have to sing with us okay...Just stay here"

 _so that's why he keep dragging me... you haven't change at all Nikocchi you still don't want to leave me behind_ .

"besides I the great Niko Yazawa was the vocalist of this band! ... ."

"eh!...but I thought I was the the vocalist nya! ... ." Ren shout

"no! ... . I was the vocalist since it is my idea to form a band! ... ." the ginger haired boy exclaim

"who do you think is the president of this club!... Huh! ... ." Niko depend

as the three male member of the group continue to argue the female member of the group made their way to Nozomi's place and greet her with a smile.

"Im sorry about their behavior, I hope you can bear with them" Hanayo said politely she's fidgeting in her place due to her shyness

"yeah... by the way Im Kotori, I hope we become good friends" Kotori said

"of course we are..." Nozomi answer with a smile, she stare at Niko's figure who was still brawling with the other members of the club. She can't help but to be happy because Niko always give her surprises... in the past it was just him and her but now there were so many of them. She was really grateful towards Niko that sometimes she wonders why she never fell in love with him now that thought remind her certain person. Seeing the face of that certain someone in her mind made her shiver in anger instead of thinking of him she just watch the interactions between her newest friends.

"Nozomi come here!... We want to know everything about you..."

Nozomi just smile and made her way to the group thinking that it is going to be a good year.

* * *

"Nikocchi what's wrong? You look like you were lost in your thoughts..."

Nozomi ask it is not in the character of the boy to be quiet this whole time even during lunch Niko only answer to her questions and then he'd become quiet again. Recognizing the presence of the girl beside him he look up to Nozomi's figure and give a force smile.

"Nozomi Im fine..." he answered he knew that the girl will not going to believe him.

"I don't believe you Nikocchi... Look at yourself it seems like your stress or something... so what happen Nikocchi don't force me to do something you will regret later..." Nozomi threaten which actually work because Niko's face looks really scared

"I really can't hide anything from you Nozomi... Ha... my mother just lost her job and I don't think our house hold can afford the tuition fee here at otonokizaka academy" he confesses, he was thankful for his mother to give him a good education but he already build good memories here and found new friends and he ceratainly don't want to leave them especially now that Nozomi is here.

"if you want I can help you with your financial problem..." Nozomi offer even though she already had new friends she still don't want to be separated from Niko for her the black haired boy's presence is special and she don't know what to do if Niko decide to transfer in another school.

"I think I can manage Nozomi... I'll just find a part time job..." Niko reply

"are you sure Nikocchi?... I think my allowance is enough for the two of us..."

 _sigh... Really Nozomi Im really lucky to have you here, I'll never know what would happen to me if I haven't met you._

"Nikocchi?..." Nozomi ask after seeing that Niko was just staring at her with a weird smile.

"Nozomi don't worry like I said I can manage besides there's no way that I'm going to transfer and leave you here." Niko said to ease the girl's distress he knew what was Nozomi is thinking... "Enough with my problem, why don't we ready ourselves and go home..."

"I can't Nikocchi I need to go to the library..." Nozomi said she stare at Niko's figure and then form a smile..."if you need help my offer will still be here..."

"yeah... yeah... take care on your way home okay... bye~" Niko bid his goodbye unknown to his knowledge another figure is present listening to their conversation.

The black haired boy made his way out of the school feeling uneasy because of the feeling that someone is following him.

"don't be a paranoid Niko!... there's no way that someone is here following you..." even though the black haired boy tried to convince his self that everything is fine just to ease the tension he's feeling Niko fasten his pace just to be safe.

"hey!..." a yell probably came from a girl made the boy to stop walking.

Niko halted his walk and face the person who called him. What he saw or who he saw is someone he never thought he would see again...

"you!?..." Niko pointed his index finger to the person in front of him honestly he began to question his sanity, he never thought that the girl he wanted to see again was here talking to him and the first one who actually initiate the conversation.

"yeah me..." the red haired girl said while looking at Niko with a grumpy look unhappy by the boy's reaction.

"w-what are you doing h-here..." Niko stutter this is not what he plan to happen when they meet again, he wanted to act smooth and cool in front of the girl but considering his act right now his plans were completely shattered.

"well I just wanted to talk to you..." the crimson haired girl said..."could you spare me some of your time and hear me out first..."

Niko just nod his head in answer, seriously he wanted to kill his self for acting weak in front this girl, by the tone of the voice of the redhead it is clear than day that there's a rudeness in it. But Niko instead of retorting the girl's statement just agreed and follow her where ever the hell she's going just like a dog.

After a minute of walk the black haired boy found his self in front of a restaurant oh well a high class restaurant full of rich people. Niko can't help but to look at the girl's position foolishly, he has an idea that the girl might came from a wealthy family but seeing this high class restaurant with celebrities in it was something that Niko's brain cannot comprehend.

"shall we get inside..." the red haired girl offered.

The two of them entered inside the restaurant and Niko unconsciously straightened his posture seeing that some of the customers were eyeing at him and this made the black haired boy wonder why.

"Nishikino sama..." a waiter that is like in a butler suit called Maki..." this way please..."

 _Nishikino sama?... Just who is this girl? and why did she invite me to come here?... I can't help but to feel that something unexpected will happen here._

The waiter guide them in a room or more like a VIP room, after they made it inside the two of them seat opposite to each other. The waiter brought the menu and the boy open his eyes wide in shock by the prices of the food, the girl notice the distorted face of the boy while looking at the menu and ask what was wrong.

"what?... You look like you see a ghost..." the girl deadpan while asking Niko

 _ghost!... This is worst than seeing a ghost!... I can't believe that a single coffee here can cost at least two weeks of my allowance!... And I can't afford to waste any money here considering our financial crisis... Just how rich this girl is to afford this kind of luxury! ... ._

the girl seems to realize Niko's trouble she first stare at the boy's figure just to make sure if what she's thinking is for real after confirming it her lips form into a mocking smile that irritated the boy.

"what! ... ." Niko said in irritation even though the girl is smiling in front of him which made his heart skip, he know he can't let his guard down, he knew the meaning behind those smile and just by thinking at it made him more furious to this beautiful girl in front of him.

"Nothing..." the girl replied nonchalantly but still wearing the same smile, she then turn her attention to the waiter..."could you please leave us alone for a moment?... We are going to call you when we made up our mind"

the waiter nod his head and made his way out of the private room. The girl then turn her attention to the person opposite to her and change her facial expression into more serious one

"My name is Maki...Nishikino Maki..." the girl said her name..."how about you?..."

"Niko Yazawa..." he said

"so Niko kun..." the girl commence..."what do you think about me?..." the girl stated which confuse Niko more.

 _Huh?... what's with this girl? suddenly asking me with question like that... I can't understand what she's even thinking and did she just called me on my first name? not that I mind but how could she!... Not showing me some respect! I'm her senior!..._

"what?..." He ask..."I don't understand what were you talking about Nishikino..." he emphasize the redhead's last name to show her that he was not happy to be called in his first name

"oh...I did expect that..." the girl said unaffected by Niko's way of talking..." I knew just from the first glance that you're the type who cannot easily perceive simple things like that..." the redhead stated as natural as possible

 _this girl!... really knows how to get on my nerves huh... How could she insult me like this!... I didn't come with her in this place just to be degraded by her rudeness!... seriously Niko why did you come with her in the first place?... Sigh_

Niko just glare to the girl opposite to him he was completely upset by the rudeness of this girl and what upset him more is that Maki counter his glare with a mocking smile

"okay then let me rephrase what I said..." the girl spoke once again..."what is your first impression on me?..."

"huh?..." Niko said he really can't understand where this girl is coming from.

 _What's wrong with her? Are all girls were creepy like this?... I thought that Nozomi was the worst but having this conversation with this Nishikino girl was far more exhausting than being tease by Nozomi consecutively._

"is your tiny brain can't still comprehend what I said?..." the girl said in irritation when she saw that Niko was still confused by her words..."do I have to spell it out for you to understand?..."

the boy recovered his composure after hearing that the girl was insulting him again.

"an arrogant, spoiled and conceited brat who only knows how to belittle other people..." Niko said without blinking an eye his frustration is taking over him and this made him confident to every words he is saying..."God! I don't even know what Im doing here, as far as I am concern I don't want anything to do with the girl who almost hit me by her car..." Niko said he sure like to intimidate the red haired girl, he really want to take his revenge to the redhead.

"perfect!..." the red haired girl said and this made Niko look at the girl in wide eye.

"huh?..." the boy ask.."did you hear what I said?... I just insulted you"

"I heard you..." Maki said nonchalantly and then look at Niko straight in the eye..."like I said perfect... you're perfect for my plan..."

"plan?...what plan?.." Niko ask hearing this girl statement is giving him a Goosebumps, he can't help but to think that this beautiful girl in front of him is frightening

"I heard that you're family is currently having a financial crisis right now..."the redhead ask

"where did you heard that?... Wait I only said that to Nozomi this afternoon were you listening to our conversation?..." he ask

"Nozomi huh... I must say she is very generous person, she is willing to help you out, but I think her offer is not enough for the both of you..." the red haired girl said, Niko knew that what Maki had said is right it will be burden for Nozomi if she shoulder also his family problem..."that's why I have an offer for you... And trust me it will really help you out if you accept this deal..."

"Offer... What kind of offer..."

the girl look at him from head to toe and examine his figure like he is naked, the boy can't help but to be conscious to his appearance due to the intense look at the girls face.

"basically..." the red head spoke once again but what Niko was about to heard will definitely brought his head into turmoil "I want you and your service..."

Niko jaws drop and he is currently looking the girl in wide eye, no matter in how angle he look at it, his conclusion or more like his wild imagination only led him that this girl... this beautiful girl that his been dreaming to meet once again was asking or more like wanting his body. Niko unconsciously covered his body especially his lower part.

"m-me?... s-service?... I c-cant sell my body to you! ... ." he blurted he look at Maki's place with unbelievable face, his mind is full of different things most were indecent things and this made his face completely red just by thinking.

 _Bad Niko bad... come to think of it... it was a good deal... I don't think I will lose anything here... Oh no! I'm starting to think that this as a good deal! Niko you pervert! I didn't know you even exist inside me!..._

"body?... why would I want your body?" the girl ask then widen her eyes, her face is completely red when she finally grasp what was on the black haired boy's mind..."y-you didn't imagine s-shameful things with m-me, don't you?" the girl pointed her finger at the boy's figure..."you p-pervert!..."

Niko didn't retort Maki's accusation he actually agree with her on that part, even him didn't know that he is a pervert. Silence envelope them no one from them dares to said a single word after that embarassing conversation.

"so... about my offer..." the girl break the silence but her eyes is looking at the other part of the room..."its not what you think it is...my offer is nothing like that..." she said shyly

"I know Im sorry..." the boy apologizes in shame

"about my offer why don't you read this presentation for a start..." the girl give the boy a folder containing files inside it... After finally reading the whole document for several minutes he look at the girl's figure with a shock face, it is now his term to examine the redhead in front of him, he wanted to make sure if what he read inside the folder were for real. The girl notice the boy's look she can tell by his crimson eyes that he was asking if she was serious or just bluffing about this, since she don't have time to play a guessing game with Niko she counter his intense questioning stare with her most solemn look.

"Ugh... "

the boy gulp by just staring at the girl with a solemn look in her face he definitely find the answer to his question and honestly he don't have any idea if he will feel happy about this, just accepting her offer will surely solve his problem financially but if he also do that it means that he will make his own self a servant of this girl for a whole 3 years.

" 30 000 yen per m-month..." he mutters this money is big enough to pay for his school payments.

 _Is she serious she's willing to pay me that much just to be in a relationship with her for 3 years? sounds tempting to me honestly it is the best thing that is written in this contract... What about the rest? well they were the worst thing written here it is definitely pointing out that I will be this redhead's slave and that she is the boss between the two of us._

"so?... what do you think?... sounds tempting right?..." the girl ask with a grin she knew that Niko is seriously considering her offer..."Considering your family crisis this deal can actually solve your problem..."she remind the boy that fact..."well?..."

"I need time to think..." he mutters

"I don't have the time you need..." she said firmly she tried to hide her desperation but it looks like she failed..."its either you accept this offer right here right now or leave..."she look at the boy's figure with intense seriousness in her eyes like telling him that this is the only time to make decision.

The black haired boy looked very offended by the redhead statement, he knows that this girl is degrading him and he want to tell to her that he is not that desperate to grab any opportunity like this deal just to earn money.

"fine I'll leave then... " Niko stand up from his seat and was about to made his way out of the place, disappointment can be seen on his face the girl... this girl that he wanted to see all this time were in front of him but completely insulting him... and Niko don't have time to deal with this girl.

"oh I forgot..."the girl spoke again and this made the boy halt from his tracks..."I am willing to give your mother a permanent job and even though our agreement will only last for 3 years after I graduated... I promise you that she can keep it until the time of her retirement..." she added this statement made the boy to look slowly at her place and by the look of his face the girl knew that she'd already win the boy over.

 _She's willing to give my mother a permanent job? By that offer my siblings future is already secured as well our house hold and if my family's future is involve here... can I still act selfishly and decline her offer?... no I don't think so, I can't let my pride to take over me... If this guaranteed that everything will be fine for my family then I think I've made up my mind._

The boy slowly made his way back to his seat his eyes were focus on the redhead's figure who currently wearing a sly smile by the look of the girl's face he knew that he lost to her.

"so about the contract..." Maki said

"I know just give me that damn contract!.." the boy shout in irritation..."and let me sign it already!..."

"okay~... Just sign it here..." the girl said..."oh wait let... me call a witness.."

"what?!... Are you serious?!" Niko said but the redhead ignores his petition and called a waitress

"there now you can sign it..." the girl happily exclaim

"tell me... Are you from a family of businessman? You sure like want everything to go according to your plan..." Niko deadpan

"well owning an entire hospital can be considered as business right?..." the girl said..."now sign this then let's take a picture together okay... I want to have evidence that this day happen..."

Niko didn't retort to this girl demand anymore. He no longer have the strength to voice out his own opinion, just talking to this girl is draining his energy so he'd just sign that stupid contract that could led him to experience hell.

"done... and then smile~..." the redhead takes out her cell phone and ask the waitress to take a picture with the both them holding the contract..."I said smile! ... ." the girl said in seriousness when she notice the frown on Niko's face

"sigh... smile..." he smiled forcefully after taking the picture the waitress left them alone and Niko notice that cunning smile that the redhead is emitting while looking at their picture

"I hope you keep your words..." Niko said that earn the attention of the girl..."by the way that you look at that picture it seems like you've finally bought a property that was used to be mine..."

"oh you bet I am..." the girl said with rudeness and this irritate the black haired boy more, she began to close their distance and point her index finger to Niko's figure..."After all... you are already mine..."

 _ugh... What the hell!... Just what kind of trouble did I get myself into!._

* * *

 ** _what do you think? i hope it turn out to be fine... seriously i just can't put the ideas in my head into one.. and i just write anything that comes in my head so i hope it turn out to be good... if not please review so i can make adjustments... again thank you for reading..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for late update and thanks for your reviews I really appreciate it, no worries I will continue this story the truth is Ive been working already on chapter 5 so please continue to support this story**

 **please bear with the errors you are going to encounter while reading**

 **I do not own love live**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _"why are you crying?..." a black haired boy probably at the age of 10 asked after he saw a purple haired girl the same age as him crying under the falling snow. The girl just keep quiet focusing to steady herself on the swing while holding into a present came from a classmate during their Christmas party... "No-zo-mi~!... I said why are you crying!..." the boy asked again after being ignore by the said girl... The girl just continues on crying and looks at the face of the younger boy..._

 _"N-Nikocchi... Am I really that ugly?..." the girl finally spoke while sobbing but the words that came out of her mouth is something that made the boy to clench his fist in anger, he knew that their classmates were bullying the girl again and seeing the girl he cared about being in pain, young Niko can't help but to feel the same pain that the girl is feeling..._

 _Of course not! ... . you're the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen Nozomi, you're just so beautiful inside and out... and you're better than those idiots so please don't show me that sad face of yours... Im here for you Nozomi and Im all you need..._

 _Niko thought as much as he wants to tell that to the girl he can't simply do it because he don't have the guts to do so..._

 _"why are you asking me that Nozomi?... Did something bad happen?..." Niko ask, he clearly knew the answer to his questions but he don't want to go on_ _berserk mode and payback those guys big time... if he do that Nozomi will be more devastated by it..."just a moment ago I can see a big smile on your face when you found out that one of our classmates made an effort to give you a Christmas present..." Niko ask again and regret it a little because the sadness in Nozomi's face is escalating and he don't know if he can still hold his temper towards his classmates..._

 _Don't worry Nozomi I'll pay them back later... Im going to teach them a lesson and make them beg for your forgiveness... Because nobody has the right to mess_ _with you Nozomi_

 _"Nikocchi... don't give me that grumpy look of yours, I know what you were thinking so you better stop it..." Nozomi said, she clearly knew the meaning behind that look and she knew it was trouble... She can't count how many times Niko got into trouble because of her and little Nozomi don't want to drag the boy into another fight..._

 _"if you don't want me to punch those guys... you'd better tell me... why were you crying..."Niko said in a serious face... Nozomi find it cute it is the same kind of look Niko was giving to his siblings to force them to listen to him..._

 _"my present..."Nozomi said while sobbing..."Yuko's present is a scary mask, she told me that it will be good on a beast like me because nobody will love me except for my parents..."Niko saw the sadness in Nozomi's eyes he clearly knew that he was not enough to ease the pain of the girl..."Im scared Nikocchi I don't want to grow alone..."_

 _Niko just stare at the purple haired girl... He is aware that Nozomi is afraid to be left alone and her parents is not helping at all considering that it was rare for them to be at home because of their job._

 _"then exchange with me..." he said" your present is more useful than mine..."Niko snatch the scary mask on Nozomi and tried it on his face..."well in a way to scared my siblings when they don't want to sleep..."_

 _"but Nikocchi..." Nozomi tried to retort but the black haired boy just ignore her petition, Niko handed her a deck of cards... A deck of tarot cards to be exact..._

 _"besides this things is more suitable to a beautiful and mysterious girl like you..."the black haired boy murmur with a red face..."and about what you had said growing alone..."he gulp in nervousness but his eyes are sincerely staring at the girl in front of him..."I promise that if you reach the age of 30 and if you still haven't found the right person for you... I...I-I'll... m-marry you_ _okay!..."he shout with a red face, Niko just propose a marriage to a girl at the age of ten..._

 _The girl was shock by the sudden declaration of the boy before long a smile escape her face._

 _"Nikocchi... pinky swear..."Nozomi ask with a smile thinking that the boy is really something_

 _"y-yeah... pinky swear..."_

"Nikocchi~..." a girl with purple hair wave her hand in front of Niko's face..."you've been spacing out are you okay?... Is it about your problem?"

Niko flinched by the sudden topic about his family problem, honestly he still haven't mention to the girl how he solve it for the reason that he don't want Nozomi to find out how he did it.

"yes I am Nozomi... besides I've already told you that I manage to solve that okay... maybe Im just tired because of exams..." Niko said

"okay if you said so... speaking of exams... look Nikocchi!... I manage to get a perfect scores in all our subjects!..."Nozomi said with a sweet smile..

"thats great Nozomi!... let's celebrate for that with the rest of our friends! ... ." Niko exclaim if the girl is happy so he is...

"sure!... how about you Nikocchi?... Hows your exam?..."Nozomi ask now this made the boy become nervous, he bet that Nozomi will going to tease him endlessly but the worst thing of all is that the girl is a one demon of a tutor... He is sure that Nozomi will make him study until to the point of his death

"fine... I guess?... ha...ha..." Niko said trying to evade the topic...

"don't tell me you failed all of our subjects Niko..."Nozomi said with a very serious face that really scared the boy...

"No-Nozomi...its n-not like that okay... just forget it and h-have f-fun?..."Niko said it is very rare for the girl to call him in his name and not his nickname... he clearly knew that Nozomi is mad at him...

"Nikocchi~..."Nozomi said with a creepy smile, she began to walk behind the boy and raise her two hands like she was about to grab something..."I hope you're ready to receive your punishment..."

"Nozo-mi... no p-please~..."he plead but nothing happen the girl continue to raise her hand and then place it in the chest area of Niko's body... before long a painful sensation was felt by Niko..."No!..."

* * *

 _oh the result is finally out..._

Eli thought while walking in the corridor after noticing a bunch of students in turmoil... checking the results of the exam...

 _Well not that I care... after all I know I am on the top again and nobody can surpass me.._

Eli resumes his walk again not caring to at least to take a peek on the results... As conceited as he is, he never doubts his abilities for he considered his self as a very talented person and no one can be better than him...

"who is this Tojou Nozomi?... she sure is smart..." said by a student but still Eli didn't pay any attention to them

"you're right... look she's on the top and manage to beat Ayase's record..." hearing that statement the blond halted from his walk, he began to doubt his own ears, thinking that there's only one way to prove it he make his way to the crowd of students while emitting an intimidating aura, Eli check the result personally...

 _It can't be! ... ._

He widens his eyes and clench his fist in frustration after seeing the result by himself...

 _Im on 2nd place?... Who's this Tojou Nozomi?... Its the first time I've heard that name..._

Receiving the bad news that he no longer on top the blonde made his way to the student council room opening it roughly, the other two people inside flinched by the sudden bang of the door and glare at the blonde as if asking what on earth is his problem.

"what!..." the red haired girl said in irritation and directly glaring at the blonde's figure

"what exactly is your problem Eli..."the blue head ask emitting a more intimidating aura than the girl..."I hope its not because of a certain girl rejected your offer again..."

Eli flinched by the stare given by his two friends seriously they were really scary when their irritated specially Umi he really is the scariest one in the three of them, if staring could kill then he was already dead long ago...

"h-hear me out first okay...Umi don't look at me like that okay..." Eli said trying to save his life from the deadly Umi

"it depends Eli... If your explanation is acceptable... then I think you can save your life..." Umi said

"you don't understand Umi!..."he said..."someone actually beat me on exams!...a nobody beat me! Its unacceptable I am an Ayase after all!..."

"is that all?... I don't have time with that goodbye Eli..."Umi said standing from his seat and making his way out of the room...

"Im coming with you..."Maki said following the blue head's direction

"hey! ... . are you serious?! Its a serious matter!..."Eli shout to the disappearing figure of his friends...

"fine!... I'll find you myself Tojou Nozomi..."

* * *

"I'll have black coffee..." a blue haired boy ordered with a solemn look in his face

"coffee for the third time coming..." the maid said and this made Umi lost his composure making his face with slight color of red... His been waiting for a certain maid for an hour and no one can break his resolution even a certain blonde who keeps bugging him just because he'd become a 2nd place in top.

 _I wonder if she's coming... be positive Umi!.. she promise she will come just belive her okay.._ ..

"your coffee master!..." a cheerful voice break him from his thoughts. Umi look to the owner of the voice and then form a sweet smile while constantly reminding his self to keep calm..

"t-thank you... M-Minalinsky!.."Umi stutter, cursing his self internally for still being nervous after several meetings with the ash haired girl... seriously this Minalinsky really knows how to break his composure usually Umi is a very collective person and his strong personality is his assets to make girls fall in love with him but seeing the maid acting casually in front of him like she only see him as a regular customer Umi can't help but to curse the heaven for being unfair to him.

"do you need anything my Master..." the maid tilted her head and give the sweetest smile she could muster to the blue haired boy

 _ha... what an angel... seriously her cuteness will kill me for real... those smile... that puppy dog eyes will definitely send me to my death... Well not that I mind since Im certain we'll still see each other in heaven... thats for sure_

"ah... master?..." the maid called Umi again after noticing that the blue head was just staring at her after several of minutes..."If you can't think of anything master... I recommend our specialty omelet rice..."the maid offer

"I'll have that..."he answer without thinking, he didn't even know what he ordered because his mind is lost in his dreamland... After several minutes of waiting, his ordered turn up serve by still Minalinsky herself...

"master... Would you like me to decorate your ome-rice with a heart shape..." the maid ask with ketchup bottle in hand

"please do..." he answered with a red face... while thinking that maybe Minalinsky felt something for him too..."oh!... can you also write the initials of U + M in the middle of the heart..."he ask god he was so in love with the girl

 _I wonder if she comprehend what I want to convey... seriously being in love felt pleasant and also a torture at the same time... maybe I should ask Eli for tips on how to ask a girl for a date... well he is not the one who ask those girls, to think about it there's this one time that Eli actually asked a girl out but been rejected at the end... so it does mean that he is not a good option right?..._

Thinking that his blonde friend has been rejected by a girl doesn't help him to boost up his confidence either... Now he understand why Eli felt frustrated that time and Umi wanted to apologize to the blonde because at that time he really felt happy that the blonde actually learn his lessons.

 _How about Maki?... she's a girl after all right... I bet she will understand how girls think?... but considering it was Maki that girl is a special case too...Yeah too special to the point that she hired a boyfriend... So she is out of the option too... ah! why do I have a bunch of useless weird friends..._

"U and M?..." the maid mutters "U for Umi how about M?..." the maid ask which broke the blue head out of his thoughts... "I didn't know that master Sonoda has a special someone..."she mutters glumly with a little bit of disappointment however the boy heard it but didn't comprehend the meaning behind those words...

"n-no! ... . I don't have anyone..." he tried to reason out...

"okay if you said so..." the maid force a smile..."if you excuse me master I will take my leave..."she said and walk her way to the kitchen. Umi just look at the disappearing figure of the ash haired girl while cursing his self for some reasons he felt that he had done something wrong with the girl

 _Umi you idiot... why don't you just tell her your feelings... Sigh well I just need to apologize_

Umi wait for the ash haired girl to finish her works at the cafe until 7th at night. He might get the impression of being a stalker for suddenly ambushing the girl but Umi doesn't care at all for him meeting the maid is his top priority and he will just think of an excuse later if the problem is already here.

 _Wow I really look like a stalker hiding behind this post_

while Umi is still absorbed in his thoughts the girl he has been waiting for walk out on the door..

"thanks for the day!..."he heard a cheerful voice and this earn the attention of the boy

"good evening..." he politely said out of nowhere that surprise the girl

 _maybe I surprise her there?... wrong move there Umi maybe I should had show myself first and then greet her... what if she end up thinking that Im a crazy stalker..._

"Im... sorry about that..."he apologize in shame while rubbing the back of his head..."I know I shouldn't have appear out of nowhere..."he spoke again in awkward after seeing that the girl was just staring at her in wide eye...

"oh...master, what are you still doing here?..." the girl ask with suspicion...

"well...I...I just want to apologize!..." he blurted, he really can't control his emotions when this girl is in front of him..."I-I felt that I did something bad to you... because you look sad the last time we talk..."he said with a red face, Umi wait for an answer but all he heard was a laugh coming from the girl...

"sorry about that master!..."the girl said while still laughing, after a minute she compose herself again and look at the boy with a sweet smile..."how cute!... but you didn't do anything to make me sad..." she said to reassure Umi that everything is fine..."besides your mere presence at the cafe is enough to make me happy! My Master! ... ."the girl tease Umi

"w-what a-re you t-talking about?..." he stuttered, Umi was completely caught off guard by the sudden words that came out to the girl..."ehem!... well if you said that everything is fine between us then Im also okay with it..." Umi compose his self again and face the girl with a smile..."one more stop calling me master outside the cafe, just call me Umi okay..."

"o-okay Umi... Its getting late so I guess I have to go..." the ash haired girl said with a blush on her face, she give Umi a small wave of goodbye and then began to walk her way home...

"wait a minute Minalinsky san!..."he called that earn the attention of the girl "its getting late and since I bother you, I-I think its appropriate for me to accompany you home..."he said, the girl seems contemplating whether to accept or not Umi's offer..."please I insist..."he plead

"if its really okay with you... then please do..."Minalinsky accepted his offer the two of them walk together in silence, no one tried to open a conversation since both of them are completely aware of each other presence...

"so Umi..." the girl spoke first unable to stand the silence anymore..."why are you always going to the maid cafe?..."the girl ask which shock Umi really hard, he never thought that the girl will ask him that question..."by the way you act, Im sure you are not the type of person who has fetish towards maids..."she added

 _oh god... Umi this must be the hardest question you've ever heard... Well I need to be honest with her and now is the time for that. I don't know how long I can hold my feelings for her anymore..._ _There it goes Umi, do it! ... ._

Umi take a deep breath and look at the girl sincerely...

"its because I want to know everything about you..."he said sincerely that surprise the ash haired girl well Umi was surprise and proud by his self too he never thought that he could tell that to the girl without stuttering..."I admire everything about you Minalinsky, every time you are at the cafe your presence gives life to that place, to the customers and especially to me..."god how he thank those romance novels that Maki was secretly reading now he knows how to act in this situation...

"thank you... but I don't think I deserve your admiration... I don't even know who I am..."she said with a hint of sadness.."besides I don't have my own personality for my acts are base only to my surroundings..."Umi just look at the girl inside him he want to change the topic to erase this lonely atmosphere but doing that will solve nothing

"I don't think so..."he said with the most serious tone he could ever do..."everyone is special in their own ways and I think you were special too Minalinsky special enough to draw my eyes on you..."he said with a smile for the first time he saw the girl blushing to much hard and this amuse the boy further more...

"a-anyways I guess it would be fine to drop me here my house isn't further here..."the girl tried to change the topic while still blushing...

"okay..."he said as he watch the girl walking away from him... "hey!... Minalinsky can I ask your real name!..."he shout the girl seems thinking about it but the maid gave a favorable answer to the boy...

"Kotori!...its Kotori Minami..."she said and then wave her hand in goodbyes.

 _thats a beautiful name Kotori..._

* * *

"So Nishikino san when are we going to meet your boyfriend..."a boy ask Maki while smiling it is the same guy who confess his feelings to her last time and the very reason why she is in this situation.

"actually he is coming right now to pick me up..."she said which surprise the boy and earn the attention of her classmates who were curious of the identity of Maki's boyfriend...

"r-really?... then I'll wait... I want to meet him personally..." the guy said a mix of irritation with jellousy can be heard from his voice.

 _Oh god why is he so persistent!... Does he even know when to give up!... Well Maki just keep your cool now okay... Niko will come here for any minute now and when that time comes your problem with this guy and with your classmates will definitely resolve so just keep calm and smile... Come to think of it where is that idiot he sure is taking his time..._

"Maki..." a familiar voice she heard calling her name. Maki look at the door of their room and find a smiling black haired boy

"my cream!..." she called back with a sweet smile. Time stops in the four corners of the classroom as the identity of the mysterious guy revealed his self

"are you ready my coffee,I-I mean my sugar..."he said while looking on Maki's face who contorted for a second there upon hearing the word coffee...

For some reasons Maki felt the tension in the class especially the boy who was talking to her. Maki saw the guy glaring at Niko's figure who seems very jelous right now. Niko notice the boy who is glaring at him and form a mocking smile, he began to walk on Maki's seat and then face the guy. Being face to face with the boy Niko gave the same intense glare on the guy.

"so... Is this the same guy who keeps bugging you my sugar?..."Niko ask with a serious tone, looking at the boy's figure who is in panic it seems that he finally grasp Niko's intentions with those words

 _wow!... he is good, Niko is really good in acting... Is he a member of drama club or something? If he is then I bet he can have a lead role in a play!... Well at least for villain the heroine role doesn't really suit him..._

"well are you?..." Niko said in a more intimidating tone

"n-no... Im j-just her classmate!...I'll take my leave! ... ."the boy leave Maki and Niko alone, Maki felt her victory at last she finally eliminate the annoying guy.

"ahm excuse me..." a girl from her class interrupt the two, she looks at Niko's figure intensely like she's trying to remember where she saw him..."ah!... you're Yazawa senpai of the light music club!..."the girl scream while putting her hands to her cheeks

 _what the!... what is wrong with her? why is she acting like that with Niko? by the way she act she looks like a fan who finally meet his favorite celebrity. Is Niko really that popular? I didn't know it..._

"so you know me... how?.."Niko ask with confusion mix with amusement

"I saw your performance in the school fest last year and it was really cool enough for me to enter here at otonokizaka academy!... Just to see it again!..."the girl exclaim excitedly

"thats great!... Im glad you like it!... I promise that this year our club will give you a superb performance..."Niko said with the same excitement as the girl

Maki looked between the girl and Niko she really felt out of place in this conversation.

"really that would be great!... Good luck to your performance senpai.. Please tell that also to Kousaka senpai and Hoshizora kun of the other class..."the girl said with a sweet smile which irritate Maki for some reasons.

"thanks, I'll tell them that..."Niko also gave the girl the same sweet smile...

"wah!... no wonder Nishikino san fell in love with you senpai! ... ."the girl said and then look at Maki's figure she then take both Maki's hands..."Nishikino san you are so lucky!... I bet senpai's voice got you~..."

 _really?... I never heard him sing... Is his voice really that good? I need to find out..._

"it was... I really fell in love with him when I heard his voice..."Maki lie..."if you excuse us we have to go..."Maki said and then grab Niko dragging him out of the room without waiting for the other girl's answer. The two of them fasten their walk out of the campus...

"what was that? I was still talking to that girl..."Niko ask, he can clearly see that the redhead is mad.."as far I am concern my act was perfect..."

"perfect! ... . Are you referring to your act as perfect! ... ."Maki angrily said while greeting her teeth..."you mess up... how could you call me my coffee it should be sugar..."

"is that it?...you're mad because of that?" he ask confusedly..."I corrected myself didn't I? Besides you can't blame me... Seriously sugar and cream for a pet name sounds lame..."

"I just want to make us different!... and you called me coffee why is that?!..." Maki shout in irritation

"I can't help it!.. coffee really suit to a bitter person like you!... why don't we just used our names in calling each other..." he retort

"you don't have the right to complain! ... . I am the one who has the say between the two of us! ... ."Maki said

"I am not complaining! ... . Im just voicing out my opinion since it is not forbidden in the contract!..."

"you are! ... ."

"Im not!..."

"ahg!... This relationship is not going to work out! ... ."they said in unison

"by the way... We need to go on a date this weekend... My classmates are asking me some information about our first date..."Maki said while twirling a strand of her hair

"why don't you just create a story about our imaginary date... its easy than doing the actual stuff you just need a reference or from your actual experience" Niko ask he really can't understand why they have to go on an actual date

"I-I don't have an actual experience on dating okay... besides we can know each other further more..."Maki suggested.."I didn't even know that my boyfriend is a popular band vocalist..."Maki said which make Niko blush furiously he is still not used to the boyfriend thing

"o-okay... but I will be the one who will decide the places we are going during our date..."Niko said while still blushing

"sure... pick me at my house at nine in Saturday morning, I'll text you the address..."Maki said while also blushing

 _oh god finally... I am going to experience a date... a real date! Is this how most of the girls feel excitement at the same time nervous. But why do I feel this way towards the guy I barely knew? It should be nothing for me and why do I feel irritated when that girl knows more information about Niko than me? Am I being possessive towards this idiot? Ah!... I need to find out the reason behind my difficulties..._

"its a date then..."Niko give Maki a sweet smile for a moment there she thought she saw bright stars around the black haired boy, the redhead began to blush, his smile was pure and kind it was untainted he just have a pure motive...

 _Im looking forward to our date then... my cream~..._

* * *

 _I think I should study very hard in order to get back in top. Its time to get serious and know that Tojou Nozomi soon it was a shame that a transfer student beat me and and worst thing of all I can't get my hands on her personal information._

The blonde continue to make his way on his destination, as he made his way to the quiet place called library he immediately recognized a certain purple haired girl doing her choirs in the place.

 _Isn't that the girl who rejected me last time, so she works here huh..._

Eli observe his surroundings making sure that no one else was there except him and the girl,after confirming he watch the purple haired girl who was having a hard time to place a book on the highest part of the shelves

 _Uhm... I think I should give her a hand after all I am a gentleman right..._

Eli walks in the direction of the girl, when he is behind the said person he reach his hands towards the book that the purple head is holding and then put it in the shelve.

"Oh my..." the purple haired girl mutters noticing the blonde standing behind her, shock can be seen in her face first but she immediately compose herself and put her facade.

"Sorry did I surprise you?..." he ask, he knew that he got the girl there.

"Not at all... thanks by the way..." the girl offer the blonde a sweet smile

 _Ah what a sweet smile... its so pure and heavenly, I don't mind receiving it every day... wait! snap out of it Eli! It must be her falling for you and not the other way around!_

"If you excuse me but I need to catch up with my friend..."Nozomi began to walk away from the blonde

"Wait!.. I haven't known your name..." he ask, he really wanted to know the name of this girl who seems continuously ignoring his presence.

the girl look at Eli in wide eye by the look of her face, she's definitely having a trouble whether to answer his question or not

 _I don't understand why she's having a trouble saying her name... Im just asking her anyway I don't think there's something wrong with that.._ .

"Its Nozomi Tojou..." Nozomi said with a face the blonde can't read, as the time pass the two of them are just staring at each other until Eli realized what he had heard

 _Wait!... Tojou Nozomi she says am I really face to face with the person who beat me for the first time?_

"Tojou Nozomi huh... you mean you are the same person who manage to get perfect marks on exams right? and the one who is currently on top..." he ask, the girl nod her head in answer..." so do you still remember me then..."

"Ayase Eli right?... the student council president?.." Nozomi ask in confusion

 _So this is the girl who manages to beat me... I didn't know that she was not only beautiful but she's also smart... I completely let my guard down there... well I need to take a close eye on her not because I admire her having both beauty and brain which is now rare for most of the girls right now... and I can only do that if we spend time together every day... wow Eli you really are brilliant!..._

"Congrats!... you're on top!..." he force a sweet smile like he was really happy for the girl...

"Thank you Ayase kun..."the girl also gives her a sweet smile but instead of a force one it was pure and sincere...

The blonde look at the girl with a red face with his heart beating rapidly just receiving that smile could kill him...

 _Oh God... what is this weird feeling that I am feeling right now?, I don't think it good at all ... come to think of it... according to the novels that Maki's secretly reading it means that a person heart was beating like this because of the person they love... is that mean Im in love?... no! it can't be... calm down Eli okay... just get on business already_

"I believe you are a very hard working person Tojou san..." he said and then take a deep breath..."I believe someone like you is needed for the student council... how about you join us and become my vice president... together I believe we can work together as a team side by side..."Eli tried his best to sound very persuasive just to convince the girl..."so?... can I get a positive reply to you..."

' thanks for the offer but I can't..."Nozomi immediately decline which shock the blonde, he was actually rejected for the second time

"y-you don't have to give an answer now... just take your time and think about it okay..."he sounded desperate there but the girl still rejects his offer...

"I have my responsibilities in my club... so I can't accept your offer..." Nozomi said with a smile..."thanks though for thinking that I am a reliable person..."

"No problem..." he said with a smile but inside his head he really wants to destroy that club..."may I ask... in what club you are..."

"Its the light music club~…"a pleasant atmosphere was emitted by the girl while saying the club where she belong, for Nozomi it was like her home than the empty house she's been leaving right now

"I see the light music club eh..."Eli looked at the figure of the purple haired girl..."well if you said so then I guess that's it then..."he said with a smile.

"Thank you for understanding..."Nozomi vow her head and then walk away from the blonde

Eli just watches the girl until Nozomi was completely out of his sight. He then form a sly smile as he thinks of possible ways to get Nozomi to his side

"Don't mention it Tojou san... but the thing is I didn't say I wouldn't do anything do I?..."Eli then laugh quietly, he's definitely up to something evil

 _Rejecting me twice hm... that was so unhealthy Tojou san I'll let you know the consequences of rejecting Ayase Eli... and Im going to start with the light music club..._

"You'll see what I mean Nozomi..."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy it!...**


	5. Chapter 5

**a new update!... hope you guys like this new chapter, I did my best on this story to make it unpredictable I hope I made it somehow...**

 **Thanks for supporting this fanfic!... really appreciate the comments, favs.. and follows**

 **hope you can bear the errors you are going to encounter while reading it...**

 **I do not own love live**

* * *

Chapter 5

" What! ... . they' re going to exterminate our club! why?" Niko shout after receiving the extermination notice from the student council

"Niko what are we going to do nya!..." Ren said while putting both of his hands to his head

"Ren don't panic! ... ." Hanayo said but failed to calm the cat like boy because she herself is in panic

"Kotori did you know about this?..." a ginger haired boy ask

"I don't, my mother didn't say anything about this... I bet that the president only decided this recently..." Kotori said

"But why?... we're not asking for club funds... so I don't know why they have to exterminate us even though we raise our own funds" Hanayo said with a tense expression on her face

"How dare that damn! Student council president, exterminating us with no reasons!..." Niko shout in irritation

As the other members of the light music club are in turmoil while thinking for a solution in their problem a certain purple haired girl remains in silent deep in thought while playing a deck of tarot cards.

 _Is this my fault? is it because I rejected his offer?_

Nozomi pick a card from her deck of tarot cards.

 _The hanged man? What on earth does it mean is it telling me to give up so that I can gain? Do I really have to entrust our fate in my cards? No I have to... if I don't its like losing fate with Nikocchi's words..._

"Nozomi are you alright? you've been quiet all this time..."Niko ask in concern

"Im fine Nikocchi maybe Im just thinking for solutions about our club's problem..."Nozomi replied with a smile to reassure the boy

"Sigh... then you should share it with us Nozomi... you're no longer alone, you have me and the entire light music club..."Niko said, his smile never failed to give Nozomi the confidence she needed. It is the same smile that saves her from her miseries when they were young...

"I know... I have you and the rest of our friends and I am very thankful for that..." Nozomi said

"Then what are you waiting for... lets go and discuss it with others, we might not be as smart as you but having multiple brains on thinking is better than one right... lets get the best solution to save our club..." Niko grin in front of Nozomi he began to grab the girl on her hand and escort her to the place where their friends is...

"Lets do this nya!... we have Nozomi chan,Kotori chan and Kayo chin with us nya!..." Ren shout and put his hands on the air

"You're right about that Ren, Im sure we can directly talk with the principal and besides Hanayo's father is a board member of this school... yeah!..." Hotaro declare lifting his hands in the air too.

"I understand that Hanayo and Kotori might help us but I don't see the help I can offer to our club..."Nozomi ask

"Its because you manage to beat that student council president, it only means that we had someone who can be better than him, meaning we are consist of reliable students... heh I can imagine his face being in frustration when he found out that he is no longer on top..."Niko said while forming a mocking smile

"Thats right!... I think we need to celebrate for Nozomi chan! right Hanayo chan?"Kotori said cheerfully completely forgetting their problem

"You're right... its very unbelievable that you manage to get on top just like that... everyone knows how capable he is and managing not only to be equal to him but surpassing Eli Ayase was really something..." Hanayo commented

"I think we should celebrate first nya!..."Ren shout in excitement

"Ren!... our club is currently facing a difficult problem..."Hanayo said to the cat like boy who seems not caring about their problem

"I think its fine Hanayo chan... besides it will be a good break for us..." Nozomi said while smiling..."plus its a good time for us to know each other more..."

"Thats right!... but don't make it on Saturday okay... I have something to do that day..."Niko rub the back of his head while having a nervous smile, he never mention to anyone of his friends about his relationship with Maki, not that he didn't feel guilty at all but he is concern of what might a certain girl in their club may think if she found out.

Nozomi notice Niko's peculiar behavior but didn't push it further and just focus on their plans

"Its settled then... maybe after the school fest will be fine... No one is busy that time right?" Hotaro said excitedly

"Yeah!…" everyone shout in unison

Nozomi watch her friends' discussion about their celebration/fieldtrip. Just a moment ago they were in chaos but right now they were having a smile on their faces like their problem a minute ago didn't exist at all. Remembering the blonde who gave them this trouble she can't help but to hold a grudge against the student council president. She knew it wasn't an accident, she is aware that Eli has another motive an evil one to be exact.

 _I'll take you on Ayase..._

* * *

"Whoa!... you're house is enormous!.." a black haired boy exclaim in excitement as he make his self comfortable in Maki's mansion

"Will you keep quiet!... I'll just get myself ready... so keep yourself in place and don't wander around the house got it!..."Maki made her way in her bedroom leaving Niko alone in the house, the boy's eyes wander at the huge living room of the mansion.

 _Wow!... Maki chan's house is really huge just their living room can match our home..._

Niko still wonder of how big Maki's house is... to satisfy his curiosity he began to move from his seat and walk out of the room.

 _Even the furniture's look expensive, I bet these cost a lot of money... living on this luxury must be nice huh... but for some reasons this house feels so empty..._

Niko still wanders around the huge mansion checking every corner of the house and some fascinating room that he might be able to open. As he takes a stroll around the huge mansion Niko found his self in the kitchen of the Nishikino family.

 _Even their kitchen is enormous its like the kitchen of those professional chef in television I watched!.. I think I should also check their fridge it really looks expensive too..._

"My...my... would you cook me my breakfast young man..." a woman with red hair and an amethyst eyes requested

 _w-what!.. who is she?... is she Maki chan's older sister? she looks beautiful too... wait! Niko that's not the problem here!.. what if she end up thinking that Im a bad guy!.._

"Well is it troublesome for you young man?..." the older woman ask again with politeness the exact opposite of his girlfriend suppose to be who always order him around in a more reprimanding tone..."if it is too much to ask then-..."

"Its fine mam!..."he said while blushing with the smile given to him by the woman he can't help but to obey to her every request

 _I wish my Maki chan was like her... wait my? did I just claim Maki chan there?... anyways this woman really looks like her, must be her older sister I bet Maki would be like her if she become older. Someday she will achieve this mature and feminine beauty that this woman possessed... to think about it I wonder what meal I should cook... I don't know what rich people would eat in the morning anyway..._

"How about pasta mam?..."Niko offer that is the best meal he could ever think of that would do

"Sounds good to me!.."the older woman gave Niko a sweet smile which made the boy blush furiously, well not that he don't have experience in talking with older women its just that this person in front of him is in a whole new level

 _Okay this is it Niko empress her, show her what you've got... cook her the best pasta ever Niko style..._

After several minutes of concentration for cooking the best pasta ever Niko manage to do it just perfectly and serve his meal to the woman who seems excited for the outcome of his work

"Hm!... delicious... you're a good cook young man..." the woman complimented him..."where did you learn how to cook? Its rare for guys at your age to know how to..."

"Well I cook for my siblings and I don't want to trouble my mother who were tired from her work..."Niko said he don't know why he is opening up to the woman in front of him..." so at young age I tried my best to learn how to do the house choirs..."

"My...my... how responsible I bet your mother is proud of you..." the woman lean closely to Niko's figure while resting her chin on her hands..." if Im still young I might fall for you..." the woman mutters seductively with a sweet teasing smile...the poor black haired boy didn't expected this outcome of event just like that his coolness disappeared in a blink of an eye and he might faint right on the spot considering how hot the woman is while saying that words...

"I-I..." he stutters which amuse the older woman more

"Niko!..."a voice he'd become familiar with called his name, the boy froze on his place unable to move, he don't know if he will be happy because his girlfriend came and save him from embarrassment or be nervous because she might get the wrong idea if Maki view this situation as flirting with her older sister..."didn't I told you to stay in your place! And wait for me!..."Maki said in irritation it seems that she didn't notice the other person that is present in that place

"Oh is little Maki chan being possessive there..." the woman said playfully, Maki froze from her spot when she heard that voice and Niko notice it when he saw the red haired girl widen her eyes

"M-Mama?!..."the words that came from his girlfriend's mouth shock the black haired boy he began to direct his sight from Maki to the older woman she called mama. The woman just smiles to him knowingly..."w-what are you doing here? you're supposed to be at the h-hospital..."

"Can't your mama take a break!..." the woman said full of energy he'd become to wonder if this woman is really Maki's mother, unlike her girlfriend who's always having a grumpy look on her face this woman often plaster a smile on her face making her looking younger than her actual age.

 _Oh god... is she really Maki chan's mother she looked so young to have a child of Maki's age. I hope these two are not playing a prank on me..._

"Besides I found something interesting here..."the older woman extended her arms and cupped one of Niko's cheeks..." isn't he a fascinating boy Maki chan..."Niko was shock by the sudden contact it was truly a blessing this woman's hands is very soft and smooth, at the same time her face is also mesmerizing but he don't know how long he can last longer, his sanity is leaving him behind

"Mama! stop it!... its embarrassing!..." Maki walk to Niko's place and forcefully pull the boy away from her mother...

" oh!... I didn't know that my daughter is possessive... I wonder where you get that... perhaps from your father? well in a good way of course..." the woman exclaim which made the redhead to blush furiously from embarrassment..."don't worry honey I wont take your love away from you~…"

Niko just stare to the two Nishikinos, well he can't blame Maki for acting like that her mother must be the reason why the redhead become a tsundere, somehow Maki's mother remind him of Nozomi both of them are teasers

"M-Mama! Please stop teasing me!.."Maki blush furiously, Niko just watch Maki and her mother's interaction a mix of emotions were surging from him he don't know if he is going to feel pity or amusement for his girlfriend.

"But Maki chan... he is the very first guy that you brought in our home~…"the older woman commented. Niko look to his girlfriend's stiffly figure, in the back of his mind several questions are forming from his head. Come to think of it why on earth Maki ask him to go to her house when they can just meet up in other places to avoid troubles like this...

"You know that's not true Mama!... we've been having dinner with my suitors before!..."Maki retorted unable to stand the embarrassment that her mother causing to her...

"But it was your father who invited them not you... you're not even this energetic when you are with them..." the woman said, she then made her way to her daughter's place while whispering something inaudible to the black haired boy..."besides I like him... his better compare to those useless guys that your father introduced to you...so do any measures to make him yours okay Maki chan..."

"M-Mama!?..." Maki suddenly shout that confuse Niko, Maki's mother just laugh at her daughter's reaction

"Okay I shall take my leave and let the two of you do your business, I hope its not the naughty one of course..."Maki's mother winked to both Niko and Maki's figure she can clearly see that her daughter understand what she meant but for the boy's part she was not sure he must be really too innocent or just a plain dense for that..."well I don't mind if he become my son in law though... so take care of him okay Maki chan..."the two look to the woman's figure as she disappear from their sights

"Wow your mother is really something, isn't she?..."Niko said and Maki can't do anything but to nod her head in agreement..."by the way what does she mean by that?..."

"n-nothing!... lets go!..." Maki stutter, she unconsciously holds Niko's hand and drag him out of the house

* * *

"Ah... what a good day it is..." a girl with a purple hair happily exclaim as she looked at the sky and feel the fresh breeze of the air...

 _I wonder what would happen today, well according to my cards something unexpected will happen I just don't know if it is a good one or a bad one well I hope its not the latter..._

As Nozomi continue her work at the shrine an unexpected guest visit the place. The purple haired girl immediately recognize the person with a blonde hair and icy blue eyes, the said person who is now deeply praying while his eyes close didn't notice the presence of the girl...

 _What is he doing here?... does he doing it on purpose?...I don't think I can consider our consistent meetings as an accident anymore..._

The blonde open his eyes and gives his offerings to the shrine. A genuine smile appeared on his face as he clap his hands together, the shrine maiden was mesmerize by the sudden look on the blonde's face it was rare for him to be seen like this...

"Oh isn't it Tojou san..." the blonde notice the purple haired girl his genuine smile turn into a sly one as he take a look to the beautiful shrine maiden in front of him.

" good morning to you Ayase..."Nozomi greet the blonde with a sulky face unable to hide her resentment towards the person who tried to ruin their club...

"I can see that you're having a bad day..." Eli said playfully which irritate the purple haired girl furthermore..."with that kind of face you're definitely ruining the image of a pure hearted maiden..."

"I was having a good day before... until a certain someone came here and ruin my day..." Nozomi said nonchalantly with a straightforward face it was her way to deal with the blonde's playfulness.

"Well I feel sorry for you... I hope you learn how to cooperate with that person if it isn't to much to ask..." Eli said pretending to be oblivious why the girl is acting cold towards him...

"I don't think if I can work together with him... not now that he is being unfair and abusive towards his power..." Nozomi said with a solemn look

"You can't blame him... it was his responsibility after all..."Eli said while making his way towards the purple haired girl, he place his lips near in Nozomi's ears..."but he can make an exception for you Tojou san..." he mutters softly that somehow tickles the girl's ear.

"You're a sly one, aren't you..."Nozomi said unaffected by the closeness of space between them..."I'll think about it... I'll play your game my way Ayase if that's what you wanted..."

"Very well Tojou... I'll wait for your positive feedback then..."Eli slyly grin..."sigh... it was nice meeting you here... I shall take my leave then"

Nozomi just watch the blonde leaving from the shrine, her decision must be something that will made Niko and her friends worried about her but it is the only way to save their club and at the same time to teach Eli a lesson for trying to mess up with her friends. She knew she have to take action now and keeping a closer bond with the blonde will give her much advantage than wait for more troubles that Eli will give them...

"Sigh... Kami sama... what should I do?..."

* * *

"Hey what's up with your mama... she really looked cool for me and weird at the same time..."Niko said unable to forget what happened just a moment ago..."

"My mama isn't weird okay!... she was just excited that's all!.."the red haired girl defense on behalf of her mother...

"Okay... why don't you just tell her that we are just friends or partners in a project that would be more believable..."Niko said as both of them walked their way on amusement park

"I just can't deny us in front of my mother it seems to me that she really like you... usually mama always acting cold towards my suitors..."Maki mutters..." and because of that my parents are always having a quarrel... its the first time I saw her having fun with a guy who visited our house that's why I don't have the confidence to deny us..."

"I understand so... I don't mind being your boyfriend in front of her... but for your father's part Im having a doubt if he will like me..."Niko said concern can be heard from his voice..."unlike your wealthy family mine were nothing compare to you... I bet your suitors were rich people like you and it makes me still wonder why you choose me instead of a decent guy that your father will like..."

"Its because I don't like them okay... and you are just different from them..."the two of them finally made to the amusement park and paid for their entrance fee..."Don't get me wrong, I don't mean it in a good way..."

" wow!..I thought you were cute for a moment there..."Niko said sarcastically knowing where this conversation is going..."and it what way do you mean it huh?..."

"Its because you're an idiot..."Maki said while looking at the different attraction inside the park, she then direct her eyes to the figure of the black haired boy..."but for an idiot like you who made my mama happy I think you really are something and Im thankful for that..." the sincerity in the girl's voice and face made Niko unable to retort the former remark of the redhead..

"L-Let's just look for a good attraction okay!..."Niko shout with a red face..."where do you want to go..."

"I don't know... it's my first time here..."Maki said nonchalantly..."but if you ask me I want to go on that ride..."she then point her index finger on the roller coaster

"So much for your first time..."Niko said as he also looked on the ride..."just don't blame me if something bad happen after you take that ride okay..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You'll see..."

The two of them made their way to the coaster and manage to immediately get on the ride. As the roller coaster move slowly to its highest pick and then drop in an instant speed a loud scream was heard throughout the whole ride.

"Whoa!..." a red haired girl shout as she immediately catch a falling black haired boy on time. The extremely exhausted boy hold onto the girl for his dear life..."would you try to steady yourself!... I don't know if I can hold both of our weights together!..."

" look... M-Maki chan... isn't it funny t-there are stars in the midst of the d-day..."Niko said, he begun to hug the redhead as he point up in the sky

"Idiot!... you know what!... I don't blame you..." the girl said in irritation as she pull Niko up again..."I blame myself for thinking that you can take that ride!... let's just go to that bench okay..."Maki wrapped her arms around Niko's waist and put his arm around the back of her head

" ah... my h-head is spinning, I think Im going to throw u-up" Niko said as he cover his eyes from dizziness.

"Sigh... come here and rest in my lap for a while..." Maki offer surprisingly Niko didn't decline her offer he must have feel quite giddy after taking that ride..." feeling better?..." Maki ask, she began to stroke Niko's head to ease his dizziness.

"Hm..."

"seriously this is not your first time in amusement park right?"Maki ask "so why do you feel sick on taking that ride.."

"I-Indeed it is not my first time... but I haven't tried any single ride while going here"Niko said his eyes were still close from dizziness..."usually I always keeping an eye to my siblings that's why I never got the chance to fully enjoy myself every time we go here..."

"I see... then lets just go in other attraction that doesn't required riding on it..."Maki suggested while feeling sympathy towards Niko...

"N-No!...its your first t-time here right!... I can't ruin that for you!..." Niko shout as he get up from Maki's lap and stare at the girl with a strong resolution

 _Sigh... how sweet~… if only he is like this most of the time then I think I might... I might... what would I do anyway?... there's no way Im going to fall for him right?..._

"Fine... you're in charge right..." Maki said with a smile

"Yeah! and I say you are the one who will pick the next destination!..." Niko said, he began to stand up from the bench and put his hand in the air while grinning just like a child. Maki just watch the black haired boy with a smile on her face as she take a look on the childish Niko...

 _Indeed he really is something... he might be an idiot but he is doing a good job on making people happy..._

" if you say so... then I say let's eat first Im feeling quite starving from that ride... Maki said

" sure!... but I'll take in charge okay... who knows what might luxurious restaurant you will pick..."Niko said with a teasing smile...

"what do you mean!..."Maki said in irritation as she hit Niko on the shoulder..."I doubt there will be something like that in this place!... and don't worry because if I really do that!... I will pay for myself!..."

"Okay~…okay... then you might pay for me as well~…"Niko said as he rub the shoulder that Maki hit...

"Do you even know the word being a gentleman!..."Maki ask in irritation

"Im just kidding... so don't be mad at me..." the teasing smile on Niko's face really irritates the girl. Maki began to walk away leaving the black haired boy who is trying to go after her..." wait for me!... haha..."

The sun has set and luckily the rest of the day is peaceful between the two while taking different attractions that Niko can tolerate, there were still some bickering but it is not enough to cause people to kick them out of the amusement park...

"That was hilarious!... I wish I could take a picture on it!..."Maki said while laughing on the irritated Niko..."you should see your face in the horror house!... it was really priceless!..."

"Will you shut up! and don't talk about it!..."Niko retort..."you were suppose to be the one who was screaming!... is it really your first time here!..."

"Yes... and I don't scream because there is no such thing as ghost you know~…"Maki said, she began to look at the sky watching the stars above...

"Sigh... if Nozomi heard that I bet she will be upset with you..."hearing the name of another girl coming from her boyfriend's mouth Maki give Niko a deadly glare that could immediately send him to heaven. It was truly insensitive of him to bring another girl's name in their conversation considering that this is their first date..."she really is into spiritual stuff you know, that sometimes it gives me goose bumps..."

"Nozomi huh..."Maki ask with bitterness in her voice..."isn't she the girl you've been talking to the day we met once again..."

"Yeah!... you know what... she was like your mother... both of them are teasers!..."Niko exclaim with a happy tone that irritate Maki more for some unknown reasons... "not just that Nozomi is also a caring person and she is beautiful too I bet your mother will like her since both them possess the same traits!..."

 _How could he!... comparing my mother and that girl... does he remember that Nozomi to every girl he saw except me?!... I know she is beautiful but seriously complimenting her in front of me?... does this idiot know the word sensitive? And again in our first date?_

"Are you two dating?..."Maki said her words are full of venum however the attention of the boy is not on Maki's tone but on the words that came out of her mouth...

"N-No!... w-we're just friends!...we're nothing like l-lovers..." Niko shout with a red face surprise by the sudden question of the girl..."besides it is impossible for her to see me in a romantic way... so you don't have to worry about the contract okay..." a hint of sadness can be heard from Niko's words, knowing that it was wrong of her to brought such topic she change it into another one

"Sigh... its getting late... why don't we go home already..." she suggested seeing the time on her watch...

"Sure... but can we take at least one attraction..."Niko surprisingly suggested after his ride with the roller coaster..."it will be a waste if we leave now... so how about ferris wheel? Is it okay for you?..."Thanks to the bright lights around the park Maki can clearly see a blushing Niko she just don't why he was red...

"Okay... but are you sure? You know you have motion sickness that you didn't even know right?..." Maki ask in concern that if Niko become sick again she might get home late and her father will not going to like that

"Relax!... ferris wheel is not an extreme ride you know..."Niko pout which the girl find it cute..." lets just get in!..."

The two of them immediately made it on the ride... enjoying the scenery of the city glowing with bright lights...

"I heard there will be fireworks display tonight... so I want to take a look on it closely..." Niko mutters while looking outside the Ferris wheel a smile was plaster on his face...

"What are you a child..."Maki exclaim in a joking manner. Niko was about to retort the girl's remark but was interrupted by the fireworks display..

"Whoa!... it really is beautiful!..."Niko exclaim excitedly be began to literally put his face on the window glass of the ride but his face wore a genuine bright smile that amuse the girl as she direct her eyes to the fireworks agreeing internally to Niko

"Yeah..." she softly mutters and then a sudden idea popped on her head

..."hey Niko why don't we take picture together... its not like I really want to do it I just need an evidence if my classmates look for one..."Maki said with a commanding tone

"Sure..."Niko answer not minding if Maki is being a tsundere again. Maki get her phone opening an application, Niko on the other hand made his way beside Maki hugging the girl from her side

 _W-What ont earth is he d-doing!... taking advantage on me when there is only the two of us!..._

"It was more believable right?..."Niko said nonchalantly after noticing the uncomfortable face of the girl

"I didn't say anything!..."Maki retort, ..."on the count of three... 3-2-1 smile..."hearing the click sound and a bright light together with the fireworks as their background Maki immediately take a peek on the picture, she blush furiously when she saw how sweet they were looking like a real life couple plus adding the heart shape firework behind them made the atmosphere between her and Niko sweeter.

"Hey Maki chan can I take a look on it?..."Niko ask, instead of showing the picture to the black haired boy Maki hide it inside her pocket..."hey!... if you don't want to show it just say it!...geez what a tsundere..."

"Don't you dare call me that!...sigh... why don't we get off to this ride and go home..."Maki said tiredly after taking the Ferris wheel ride...

"Okay... but let me walk you home...its getting late and your mother entrusted you to me..."Niko ask as they ready themselves to go home...

The two of them walk side by side, no one utter a single word for both of their minds are occupied by something... without knowing it the two finally made it to Maki's mansion...

"Thanks for the day Niko..."Maki said with a blush on her face however Niko didn't notice it for his mind is still occupied by something..."Niko?..."

"Ne... Maki chan do you know Eli Ayase the student council president?..."Niko said with hesitation on his voice as he look on Maki's face with a solemn look

"Y-Yeah... we are childhood friends... why ? you look trouble... did he do something bad to you?..."Maki curiously ask its the first time she saw Niko's face that serious and intimidating it feels like he is not his usual self and Maki must say that she missed the childish one..."I might can help you... our family even us are close friends you know..."

"Really?..." Maki somehow heard that Niko's voice enlighten there..."you can help us?..."

 _Us?... Is it about that girl again?... does everything he do is for that girl?... just how much important she is for Niko... to make him swallow his own pride and ask me for help..._

"Us?... you mean you're doing it for that purple haired girl?..."she don't want to sound irritated but she just can't help it all this time Niko manage to bring Nozomi's name throughout their whole date and she had enough of it...

"A part of it is yes... the rest is well for our club..."Niko sheepishly said, he didn't recognized the frustrated look on Maki's face..."you see that club isn't just a club for me... that club is my second home, I know that Nozomi and everyone else feel the same way too... so I will do anything just to save it from destruction "hearing those words, Maki can feel the sentiments and warm sensation coming out from Niko...

 _It must be really important for him... geez now I have to help him... just don't get me wrong okay Im doing it not for him but because I knew I can do something..._

"I'll try my best to talk to Eli... well we are also a part owner of that school so if things didn't go my way I'll try another way..."Maki felt that she was not her usual self it was odd of her for saying things that might ruin her and Eli's family relationship, she just hopes that Eli will listen to her and give her a favor...

"Thank you!... my sugar!..."Because of too much happiness and excitement Niko began to hug Maki lifting her up then spinning her around just like in TV commercials...

"Enough!... enough!... will you put me down already! Im getting dizzy here!..."Maki said as she hit Niko on the face..."seriously what are you... a child!..."

" sorry... Im really sorry sugar..."Niko said with a childish smile on his face..."I should go already... so see you soon Maki chan..."Niko wave his hands in goodbyes. Maki made her way inside their mansion and was about to go to her room but unexpected presence prevented her from doing so waiting for an ambush...

"M-Mama!.. Maki stutter surprise by the presence of the older woman

"I saw everything Maki chan~…"the woman said playfully teasing her daughter..."but I wish for you to take action faster than that Maki chan..."

"I don't know what you were talking about Mama..."she didn't stutter but her eyes are looking somewhere..."its late so Im going to sleep... good night Mama..."she began to made her way up stairs

"Okay... by the way Maki chan I must say when he carry you up... you look like the couples to those romance novels you secretly reading~…" Maki halt from her walk and slowly direct her sight to her mother who wore a teasing smile. The red head look to the woman incredulously with a red face that can much the color of her hair..." oops... that was suppose to be a secret right... oh I have to sleep bye..."

"M-Mama!..."

* * *

"Eli... can I ask you a favor..."Maki ask

"Anything for you Maki chan..." Eli just give a smile to the red haired girl. Indeed it was rare for Maki to ask him a favor and if theres something that the three of them shared in common it was them being a hard headed and prideful...

"Well it is something to do with the light music club..." hearing those words and knowing where this conversation will lead to, Eli's face become clouded and his face is also unreadable..."Eli?... uhm a friend told me about it and ask me to-..."

"Maki you don't have anything to do with that club right?..." that words came from the blonde is more like fact than a question..."just let the student council do their works and stay out of it okay..."Eli said in a stern voice

"I can't... I promise to that someone that I will do everything to help..."Maki looked at Eli with a serious face, it is not their first time that they have a fight but the air between them tell them that it is not because of simple matters... they both glare at each other..."you give me no choice Eli... now I have to talk to the principal personally..."

"Maki... I hope you know what you are doing... it might ruin our friendship so as our family relationship..."Eli threaten but the girl didn't falter and still stick with her goal..."all I want you to do is for you to stay away from it... like I said let me handle it or else face the consequences of your actions..."

"For you to go to such length of threatening, there must be a hidden motive for it right..."Maki ask

"And for you to go against me there must be a reason for it... so kindly explain it to me little Maki chan..."Eli said mockingly that made the girl to loose her temper and ready herself to hit the blonde but before she can do that another individual interrupted their fight

"Ayase..." a purple haired girl called and approach the blonde...

"Toujou..."Eli said with a pleasant tone unlike the stern one that he gave Maki a moment ago..."what are you doing here?..."he said pretending to be oblivious again

"I am just going to discuss something with you... but it looks like you're busy so maybe next time..."Nozomi said after noticing the redhead

"Its fine Tojou... she's a friend of mine and she don't have anything to do with the student council..."Eli explain..."that's why its okay for you to tell me your business right here right now..."

Maki looked between the purple haired girl and Eli, she recognized this girl she is the person that Niko always talks about... the girl that occupies her boyfriend's mind most of the time and the girl that might ruin her agreement with Niko..."

"First of all I want to tell you that I am not going to quit on being a member of the light music club..."Nozomi said which confuse Maki on what's going on around her seeing that Eli is just smiling..."second I want to tell you that I will do things my way even though you don't like it... and third I want you to listen to me and others opinions while discussing matters about works..." Eli's smile grew larger as he take hint that he finally got what he wanted

"Are you telling me that..." he still ask even though he knew what Nozomi is talking about

"Don't play dumb on me Ayase.."Nozomi coldly said that surprise Maki because it was rare to see someone to talk like that with Eli other than her and Umi..."fine... I will become your vice president Ayase..."

"Nozomi?..."another voice came, Maki and Nozomi knew exactly who is the owner of that voice..."what are you talking about?...Niko said while intensely looking at Nozomi

"N-Nikocchi..."Nozomi said concern can be heard from her voice..."listen I did this because..."

"Because what?!... because he threaten our club!..."Maki flinched by Niko's sudden outburst sure he always shouts due to so much annoyance but now she can clearly distinguish that it was because of pure anger..."You listen to me Nozomi... don't listen to that idiot!... and lets talk about this okay..."his voice change into a soft one while talking to Nozomi

"Listen I didn't force her to do it... all I ever did is to convince her how capable she is..." Niko glare to the blonde who is grinning at him mockingly. Unable to hold his temper he give Eli a sudden jab on the face that almost knock him on the floor... Maki was surprise by the sudden happenings around her its the first time she saw this aggressive side of the black haired boy while Nozomi on the other hand looked to Niko's figure with a worried face, she knew that the boy has a short temper and she should have seen it coming.

"I told you that I didn't do anything!.."recovering from the sudden attact.. Eli give Niko a hard punch on his stomach making the black haired boy fall on the ground... "I am going to make sure that you will be expel from this school!..." he said and was about to kick the boy once again when a sudden figure block him from doing so by shielding Niko with her body...

"I won't allow you to do that!..."it wasn't surprising to Eli if Nozomi is the one who tried to protect Niko but seeing his childhood friend doing that is something that really unexpected..."are you okay Niko?..."Maki said while helping Niko to stand up... the other pair just look at them in puzzle

"What the heck are you doing Maki!..."Eli said and Maki just glare at him still helping the black haired boy..."who exactly is that guy to you!..."how ironic Nozomi want to ask the same question to the black haired boy... knowing that Eli's question can answer also her question she keeps quite and wait for the response of the red head...

"He's my boyfriend... so don't you dare mess up with him Eli..."Maki said firmly that surprise everyone who is present in that place including Niko... Nozomi just look on Niko incredulously asking for confirmation and looking by how he react it must be true...and the only thing that the blonde and the purplenette can say is...

"It can't be..."

"No way..."

* * *

 **thank you for reading!... I thought I can never update this story since I failed something that can decide my future... Im still depressed thats for sure but NicoMaki really inspire me!... ehem!... I don't mean to be bias, I sincerely love all of them... well there is still next time for me to assure my future. It might take time for this story to be updated again since Im planning to update my other NicoMaki story I just cant abandon them!... I wont drop this I promise... since I get positive feedback from you guys theres no way I will do that... bye...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for late update.**

 **I hope you can bear the errors that you will going to encounter**

 **I do not own love live**

* * *

"So Niko kun isn't coming today right?..." a timid girl ask tensely unable to stand the gloomy atmosphere around her

"Its all my fault..."Nozomi said with guilt, she knew exactly why Niko is mad at her and the reason why the boy isn't coming to their club's meeting for several days already"I said that I trust him but what I did just proven that I don't believe in Nikocchi's words and it hurt him..."

"Nozomi chan please don't be like that... we should be the one to blame..." Kotori tried to comfort Nozomi as she cares the purple girl's back..."all this time we thought that everything is fine... we didn't know just what you have been going through and we feel guilty for that..."

"Kotori chan is right nya... but Im sure Niko will come here sooner after all he really lo- ... aw!" Ren shout after Hotaro elbow him from his side and glare at the cat like boy... I-I mean care for you nya..."

"Everything is going to be fine Nozomi chan... we respect your decision if you are going to join the student council..."Hotaro said while smiling..."after all you are still a member of this club so its fine as long as the student council president is not forcing you to quit here... because it will be a war if he do so..." Hotaro's smile was replaced by a scary one while saying that

"Hotaro was right... nyaha!ha!.." Ren join Hotaro

"Don't worry I wont..."Nozomi gave her friends a smile, she then look to the wall clock..."I better go... student council meeting will start soon so I have to take my leave..."

"Goodluck Nozomi chan!" Her friends cheer her up. Nozomi made her way out of the room and immediately gone to her destination the student council room, after making it in front of the door of the said room, she check her wrist watch and saw that she was two minutes late..."sigh... well its not like two minutes can be consider as super late or something... Im sure there are some members who isn't here yet..." she gathered her thoughts then calm herself so that she can face anything that might shock her, after composing herself she opened the door to see several faces and eyes staring at her...

 _Great they were all here... guess two minutes is enough to make every members to gather here..._

Nozomi survey everyone inside the room who were staring at her dumbfounded like it was their first time to see a maiden like herself, her line of sight landed on a certain student with blonde hair and icy blue eyes who were staring at her with a sly smile... Nozomi can't help but to sigh once again seeing the familiar face she despise so much...

"Great everyone is here!..." the blonde clap his hands to get the members attentions while grinning mischievously..." everyone I want you to meet the answer to my prayer...I mean our prayer our new vice president Tojou Nozomi..."

"Hello everyone my name is Tojou Nozomi and I hope we can work together as a solid team..."Nozomi vow her head and then show the rest of the people her sweetest smile. The student council members was enchanted by Nozomi's charms all of them just stare at her dreamingly while thinking that she really is the angel that is the answer to their prayers... on the other hand Eli didn't like the look on his co- members faces he can see the dreamy look on their faces admiring the purple head's beauty, well not like they can have her... but it is still unacceptable for him because he is the one who worked hard just to get the girl to become a member of student council.

"Enough with the introduction!..." Eli firmly said with a frown his sudden change in mood made the other members to tense up and it didn't escape on Nozomi's eyes..."we have problems here people... and I need all of you to do your best to work on it..."

"Sir what about the light music club are we going to let them perform on school festival?..."a member ask which earn an icy glare from the student council president Nozomi saw through this and knew that Eli would not let the light music club to perform in school fest. so she immediatly take action to prevent that

"How about we call for a vote?"she suggest, Eli looked at Nozomi incredulously he knew that he lost to the girl... she can easily earn a favorable result for herself considering that the other members are in favor for the light music club plus Nozomi's charm..."as far as I know they did good last year and several students were looking forward to their performance this year... so those in favor for the light music club just raise your hands..."she added without even asking for Eli's confirmation, one by one the members of student council raise their hand in favor for the said club. The result earn Nozomi a triumph smile which admired by her co-members on the other hand Eli is just gritting his teeth while glaring at the student council members one by one...

"That's it then the light music club will perform for the school festival" Nozomi said and irritate Eli more because he is being ignore..."so president... what are we going to do next?..."Eli sigh in defeat, he is completely defeated by Nozomi, by the look of the eyes of his aquiantances which show admiration towards the said girl he knew that she gain the control over them by just using those charming smile and angelic face...

"That's it for today... lets start our work tomorrow..."he said which just earn a confuse look from his co-members,Eli just wave it off too tired to deal with his acquaintances... he then direct his eyes to Nozomi who is conversing with others

 _Sigh... is it really okay for her to be here?... I think I made the wrong decision... whatever I will have everything in my control in no time..._

* * *

Maki is sitting on her chair watching her classmates interactions when a timid girl suddenly approach her from her side fidgeting. The timid girl just look at the red head with a complicated face unable to form words out of nervousness...

"Do you need something?..."Maki ask after seeing that there's no way the other girl will start the conversation soon..."you're Koizumi san right?..."

"Uhm... Im sorry!.."the girl suddenly apologize surprising the red head and making their classmates looked at their direction...

 _Sigh now everyone will think that I did something bad to this poor girl... I better fix this_

"Alright... alright... geez you don't have to apologize for unknown reasons..."Maki said with a serious face scaring the girl more, the red head sigh once again seeing the increase of the other girl's anxiety..."look Im sorry if I scare you there but Im afraid it will take time for you to start talking and there's someone waiting for me..."

"Im sorry... ahm can I ask you of Niko's where about?" Maki raise an eyebrow after hearing her boyfriend's name..."he has not been going to the clubroom recently and everyone is-..."

"Hanayo..." a black haired boy cut the timid girl' s sentence...the red head just look in Niko's figure and then direct her sight to Hanayo who was just staring at Niko with unreadable expression..."why are you looking for me?..."Niko ask pretending he didn't know the reason behind it

 _They know each other? and wait did she just said clubroom?... is our class representative also a member of light music club? I didn't know... I better ask Niko about his club its not like I want to know this idiot's hobbies or something Im just intrigue that's all_

"Niko... where have you've been? everyone is worried for you..."Hanayo ask worriedly still looking at Niko's figure..."you are still our club president and you have the obligation t-to our c-club..."the timid girl tried to be strong but her eyes and voice are betraying her as she began to tremble and tears were forming at the side of her eyes... Niko saw this and his face looked with guilt...

"I know... I didn't forget that..." Niko said with a soft voice..."listen... I'll come to our club next time... after all we have a performance to prefare for..."he said and then walk beside Maki and grab the other girl's hand to leave..."on top of that we can't waste Nozomi's efforts so we have to do our best..."

"Really?!... We'll see you soon!..." Hanayo happily exclaim as she watch Niko and Maki leaving the classroom.

"Ne...Niko I need to go somewhere..." Maki said as they walk on the corridor still holding hands with each other..."I know you wait for me but I really have to go..."

"Where?... to a club? Do you even have one to begin with?..."Niko ask nonchalantly but Maki knew the meaning behind those words the black haired boy was mocking her as if telling her 'what they accept you?'...

"Of course not you idiot I just need to go somewhere!... you can leave if you want to!.."Maki retorts unable to hide her irritation to Niko's remark..."who needs an idiot like you..."she yell before fasting her pace leaving a grinning black haired boy behind...

"Wait... tsun- I mean sugar!...ha..ha.."Niko followed Maki and that lead him to a room..."Maki chan its lock..."

"Of course it is, will you move aside Im gonna open it..."Maki then took out a key and open the door they made their way inside and nothing seems so fancy except for the expensive looking grand piano on the middle of it which made Niko widen his eyes and left his mouth hanging open..."what are you doing there, are you just going to stand there looking like an idiot..."

"Okay!... why do you even have a key to this room and more importantly what is an expensive looking piano doing here?..."Niko ask still amaze by what he is seeing..."by the look of it Im sure it is super expensive, is it brand new?... "

"Do you even have to ask so many questions at the same time..."Maki said as she sigh thinking how idiot Niko is..."first of all it is my private room and second no... it is not brand new I took it out in our house when my parents bought me a new one..."

"New one? Geez rich people..."Niko mutters while inspecting the piano..." anyways so you play piano huh... could you play for me?..."

"Huh... why? Just so you know I only play jazz and classical music so I think you're not going to like it..."Maki just stare on Niko's figure who were thinking of words to convince the girl..."you look like someone who enjoys pop or rock music since you are in a band..."

"W-What!.. is it bad of wanting to hear your g-girlfriend's playing the piano!"Niko suddenly shout unable to hide his embarrassment "besides Im your boyfriend... so its just normal right? I... I really want to hear your music..."he mutters with a red face

"W-Well if y-you said it like that... I guess you have a point..."Maki sit in front of the piano then play an unfamiliar music. Niko just close his eyes and listen carefully to the melody, he is not a big fan of jazz or classical music but what Maki is playing is very pleasant in the ears this music sounds like a compilation of different genre. The black haired boy can picture it on his mind the person whoever compose it put his/her heart in it, this song sounds like a declaration of love for someone. Maybe the composer of this song was glad and proud to the person he/she fell in love with...Niko open his eyes to see Maki's expression but what he see take his breath away although Maki was just sitting in front of the piano eyes close the black haired boy can feel the emotions that coming out on the girl, she must have had put her heart in it to the point of even Niko who doesn't have any idea about this genre manage to capture his heart... its like Maki is one with the song and the one who dedicate it to her special someone... the song has finally ended and Maki look to Niko's figure for any comments or opinion about the song.

"So uhm... what do you think about the song?..."Maki ask while looking expectantly to Niko"does it sound good?..."

"Ahm...y-yes!..."he answer, somehow the atmosphere between them become awkward..."I guess whoever the composer of that song must be deeply in love and wrote it while thinking of that special someone..."

"Y-You think so!..."Maki said with a red face that could rival her hair..."it's not like the composer is in love or something she is a composer after all!... so she can compose any type of song!..."

"Geez why are you acting so defensive!... Im just telling the truth..."Niko just look on Maki who is a mess right now"that is what I feel when I heard that song... who is the composer by the way..."

"I-It is me..."she mumble hoping that Niko didn't heard it, unfortunately for her the black haired boy just manage to do so

"Really you do?..."Maki just nod her head in answer..."wow its amazing so what's the title of your song"

"Nothing..."

"Nothing?... you're the composer right?..."Niko ask confuse by Maki's behavior..."do you mind if Im the one who give the title of your song?..."

"I don't mind... I don't even know what Im thinking while composing that song..."the red head mutter while twirling her hair...

" who are you kidding!...Niko just laugh at Maki who was looking at him as if asking 'what do you know about that'..."don't give that look I can feel through that song that you're in love~…"Maki widen her eyes by Niko's remark

"W-What the hell!... n-no Im not!..."she stutter, she really can't handle this situation sure every composer has their own inspiration in composing but could you consider this idiot in front of her as an inspiration?, she just compose this song after their date so her memories are still full of those events with Niko..."anyway just give the damn title already!..."

"Uhm how about Aishiteru Banzai?... because it really fits with the theme of the song and since you were so in love with that person~…"Niko ask which irritate Maki for some reasons being an idiot must be natural for the black haired boy..."anyways can we play it... at our performance for school festival?..."

"I don't think so... it doesn't have lyrics yet..."Maki saw the disappointment in Niko's eyes she sigh and think for a solution to bring back the black haired boy's bright smile..."hai... since you're the one who thought the title of my song how about... I'll let you perform my other original composition..."

"Really?!... oh god thank you sugar!..."immediately Niko's face brighten and he hug Maki tightly which she can bear however what he did next almost made her faint because of too much excitement and happiness Niko kissed Maki an inch away from her lips and the said black haired boy seems oblivious to it as he just give an extremely blushing Maki a warm smile...

He... he just kissed me?... he kissed me!...

She thought while spacing out, sure it wasn't on the lips but Niko's warm lips was still lingering on that spot where he kissed her and Maki can only just stare at Niko who was acting as if nothing has happen.

"Ne... Maki chan let's go already..."Maki just nod her head and accept Niko's hand who was extending just to reach her. The red head lower her head while blushing thinking that there's no way that she can look Niko the same as before... she knew that she messed up big time with her deal with Niko and she can't take it back anymore...

 _Oh god!... I really messed up, didn't I? I just let myself-_

Maki's thoughts are in dissaray her line of sights are directed to her and Niko's hands who are still intertwined with each other. She finally understand why for some reasons everytime she is with Niko everything seems so hasty, people around them are in fast forward while they are on slow motion. Back then she didn't understand the weird feelings that had been hunting her but now that she knew god knows how much she wanted just to be oblivios to it again for she knew that there's no guarantee that the black haired boy felt the same way about her.

 _break the first rule of our deal..._

* * *

The day before the school festival everyone is busy doing their own work for preparation for the events. The members of student council ready themselves and organize their things to leave so that they can go home and have their full energy for tomorrows events...

"Hey... its a busy day today huh.."Eli said to the only person left in the student council room, the said person just nod her head in agreement without looking to the blonde..."God!... I was so tired today maybe I should do some relaxation to ease my fatigue?..." he added still looking at the girl who didn't even pay a single glance towards him

"Sigh... just tell me what you want to say, would you? I can't focus on what I am doing if you keep staring at me like a creepy guy..."the purple head girl said in irritation

"Well since its late already... how about we grab some dinner... my treat..." Eli offered to Nozomi who was looking at him like she is ready to decline the blonde's offer..."lets say its my gratitude for your hard work"

"Thank you, but I can't..."as expected Nozomi decline his offer again, there's nothing that Eli can do but to watch the girl preparing her things...

"Tojou tell me why do you keep ignoring me? Every girls in this school wanted to be with me..."Nozomi halt from her movement and looked to the blone with unreadable expression..."don't you see that I like you... so tell me what should I do for you to at least to have a heart and treat me nicely..."

"Uhm... nothing..."

"Nothing?..."

"Yes nothing... unfortunately for you I am no ordinary girl... so your charms wont work on me..."she said

before walking away from the blonde who was staring at her...

 _Why is it hard for you to open up for me!... you know I can give everything to you Nozomi... but you constantly acting so cold towards me and continuously ignoring me for unknown reasons, ah! there's nothing I can think of unless-..._

"Tojou... don't tell me you swing that way?!..."Nozomi stop from her pace and looked in the blonde hoping that he is just joking sadly Eli is dead serious and completely believing his statement...the purple head sigh in irritation and look at Eli as if asking 'where the hell did you get that idea'... the blonde flinched by the deadly glare of the purple head and he immediately regretted what he had said"w-well you can't blame me for thinking like that!... after everything I did for you to at least pay me some attention..."he said after seeing that Nozomi is irritated"just give me a hint okay!... a hint for me to find out on how can I at least open your heart!..." there he goes again unable to hide his feelings when it comes to the purple haired girl...

"Do you really want to be close with me?..."somehow Eli can hear seduction towards those words and he can't do anything but to just nod his head in answer,he just watch the girl making her way towards him..."well I can tell you some hints but the question is~…"Nozomi is now in front of the blonde eyes full with mischievousness she then play with Eli's tie until her hands rest on his shoulders not to long he felt a tickling sensation in his ear as Nozomi whispers something in it..."are you man enough to find out?..." the blonde was lost for words as he watch the girl leave the room, he certainly can't handle the the stress that this girl is causing to him. Eli sigh and take note to call Umi so that he can release some stress and tell this whole story with the blue head...

"Sigh... Tojou Nozomi you're definitely no ordinary girl..."

* * *

"Im sorry but I can't Eli..."Umi manage to say as he tried to stop himself for yelling the other person on the line..."look I have an appointment with Tsubasa and her parents tonight...I know, you don't have to tell me that right now!"he said unable to hide his irritation as the person on other the line began to tell his story..."okay...okay...Ill listen to your story about that girl next time... so shut up already! bye..."

 _That Eli! Sigh... why am I the one who always ending up to listen to his stupid stories about that girl... is it because we are both guys? Now I wish Maki is a guy too but knowing her she will definitely hit that blonde before he can even talk so that means I will always be the one who have the patience to listen to that guy..._

Umi manage to made it on a first class restaurant just on time... as he looked inside he saw familiar faces he then began to move and walked his way in their direction...

"Oh... Umi! glad you made it..."a man greeted him first followed by his wife...

"Tsubasa dear... are you not going to greet Umi?"the said girl just look at Umi...

"Hello there Umi..."Tsubasa greet Umi in boredome which surprise the boy and the girl's parents usually the brunette is so affectionate and very clingy towards her fiance but right now she seems to lose her interest and affection towards Umi

"So how's your parents Umi?..."Tsubasa's father ask him...which he answer with politeness

"Their doing great..."he said but that's not the real situation in their household...

"Really?... oh Umi dear I heard that tomorrow is your school's festival right?..."the woman ask him

"Welll yes it is..."

"Then Tsubasa why don't you visit their school to see what your future husband is doing..."the woman said to the quite girl who seems so bored with the conversation..."its a good opportunity dear... who knows you might find something interesting there..."

"You're right Mom!..."the girl suddenly said enthusiastically while thinking the last part, her mother was right who knows she might find the ginger boy there the love of her life..."I'll definitely come with you Umi and find something interesting!.."she said full of determination

"O-Okay..." he said while still feeling weird by Tsubasa's sudden change in mood after their talk about the event tomorrow their conversation lead them back to their family business and the rest of the night ended just like that, Umi walk on his car and began to made his trip home. It is pass already of working hours in the cafe so he is sure that Kotori is no longer there.

"Sigh... I wish I could see Kotori today..."he mutters while directing his sight on the road and saw people are still on the park so he become attentive to his surroundings to avoid any form of accidents, as he looked at his surroundings Umi's line of sight saw a familiar ash hair girl sitting on the side of the fountain..."Kotori?..."he immediately made his way to the girl who looked like she is waiting for someone...

"Kotori?... is that you?..."he called and the girl tilted her head surprise by the person in front of her...

"Umi what are you doing here?..." the girl ask him. Umi walk besides the girl and saw that she is all alone

"Well I...I..."his mind is block unable to form words, he can't possibly just say that he had dinner with his fiance and her parents that would be bad for him since he hold a strong feelings towards the ash haired girl..."I was having dinner with a friend of our family and I just happened to saw you..."well it was the truth technically

"Oh I see..."Kotori smiled brightly which made Umi lost in his dreamland again..."Umi!... tomorrow is our school festival...could you... could you come?..."

 _Oh!... even though its night already Kotori's smile is bright as a day..I wish I could see that smile everyday, I wish that smile is just for me and God I wish you are only belong to me Kotori..._

"Umi?..."Kotori ask worriedly which snap Umi from his dream..."Umi could you come?..."

"y-yeah... I'll come Kotori..."he said until a sudden realization hit him"oh!...oh god Im sorry I can't... well I just happened to remember that tomorrow is our school festival as well..."he said glumly

"Really?..."now he regret what he said after hearing the disappointment in Kotori's response..."I-I can go there!.. not tomorrow!... but maybe the next day I'll c-come..."

"You will?..."

"I will..."he said while nodding his head..."by the way what is the name of your school?..."

"Im currently attending at otonokizaka academy..."Kotori said which made Umi widen his eyes all this time the ash h aired girl has been so close to him...

 _Really?... she go to the same school as I am? Sigh... just where exactly I am in that school that fate didn't let me to meet Kotori there... I blame this to Eli since he was always the one who occupied most of my time listening to his story about that mysterious girl..._

"What a surprise! since I go to the same school as you!"he exclaim, now this made him happy since he can be with Kotori not just in the cafe but also in the school, finally he can spend most of his time knowing Kotori more. His smile must be reaching his ears right now because of to much happiness

"Kotori!... eh who is that guy?..."suddenly an unfamiliar voice call the girl Kotori looked to the ginger hair boy with a sweet smile that made Umi jelous. The newly arrive person made his way beside Kotori comfortably as he put his arms at the girl's shoulder

 _Who is that guy?!... don't tell me her boyfriend... oh no! no! it can't be... is that mean that I don't have chance to her... that there's no way that she can be mine... well if that really is the situation, then there's nothing I can do but to stay at least as her friend..._

"Umi... I want you to meet-..."seriously Umi really wants to cover his ears right now but he can't because that would be too rude, he must take what Kotori would say..."my childhood friend Hotaro..."

 _Childhood friend?... did I heard her right? Oh I have a chance for Kotori... I thought I lost there... sigh great I can still fight for her love..._

"Whoa! A new friend!... my name is Kousaka Hotaro! nice to meet you Umi, let's be friends okay!" the boy said full of energy, Umi accept his hand with happiness..."oh tomorrow is our performance for school fest. you must come since Kotori is the designer of our attires!..."

"Yeah... I would love too, Oh!.. its getting late and I have a car let me accompany the both of you home since we're friends right..."he ask hoping to spend more time with the girl...

"Sure!..."

"Hotaro, sigh... thank you Umi..."

"No problem Kotori... anything for you and of course Hotaro my new friend..."He said now this would be a fun night for him and Kotori well after they accompany Hotaro to his house...

 _Im definitely looking forward on knowing you more Kotori..._

* * *

Today is a busy day for students of otonokizaka academy, everyone are working and doing their best just to fulfill their duties well for the school fest. Students from other school are looking forward for today's events as well to enjoy themselves except for a certain brunette who is lurking around searching for a ginger haired boy all over the entire school.

"Agh!... I can't find him!" the brunette grumble after searching for an hour for the said boy but still haven't found him..."sigh maybe I should just go with Umi and enjoy myself with him"

Tsubasa is about to go to the archery club where she usually find Umi when her sights caught a familiar blue head conversing with an ash haired girl. The brunette observed her fiance's expression and saw that he is having fun talking to that girl seeing that it is a good time for her to have fun as well, she immediately made her way to the two who didn't notice her presence

"Umi~…"she called playfully which made the blue head froze from his place..."I've been looking for you~..."the ash haired girl notice the brunette and looked at her with a confusion on the other hand Umi's expression is priceless probably the best expression she had seen from the blue head since they were young.

 _Oh!... this is going to be fun! Seeing Umi like this was probably the best thing I've ever seen!_

"T-Tsubasa! What are you doing h-here?!..." Umi said in horror of all times that he and Tsubasa would clash it is the time when he is with Kotori..

"Darling what are you talking about?..."Tsubasa asked innocently" did you lost your memory?... didn't you promise to accompany me today..."

"Darling?..."the ash haired girl said in confusion as she looked between Umi and Tsubasa..."who is she Umi?..."

"K-Kotori! she... she's-..."

"Im Kira Tsubasa Umi's fiance~..."Tsubasa scream internally… oh how she love seeing the disappointed look on the girl's face..."nice meeting you Kotori san!..."she smiled sweetly

"Nice meeting you too Kira san..."Kotori said glumly. Umi noticed this but he can't do anything since Tsubasa is telling the whole truth

"Did I miss something?..."another confuse voice came..."Who is she Kotori chan?"

"Well Hotaro this is Kira san... she is Umi's fiance..."Kotori mumble the last part incoherently

"Hello there Im Kira-..." she halted from her words when she recognize the person in front of her... she will never forget those bright eyes and that innocent look there's no mistake it is the love of her life...

"You are?..."

"Kira Tsubasa Im-..."she mumble dreamingly... Kotori and Umi waited for the brunette to continue her sentence, seeing that she might be lost somewhere, the blue head was about to open his mouth and introduced her but cut off when Tsubasa speaks again

"Umi's ex fiance..."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this fanfic I hope you like it, your comments are welcome as always... so yeah see you on my next update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah an update! I hope you guys will like this chapter!...**

 **Thanks for the favs, follows and comments knowing some people are reading my fanfic really motivated me! My glasses got broke again thanks to my brother, yeah I know Bro I said I didn't like wearing one but seriously I needed it like right now, reading glasses is just killing my eyes so yeah...**

 **Please bear for the errors you are going to encounter especially now since I didn't check this chapter because I only had reading glasses on...**

 **"I do not own love live...**

* * *

It was a busy day for Otonokizaka academy for it is their school festival, students are absorb with their own activities performing their duty to their class booth while students from other schools are enjoying themselves. A certain maid cafe by a second year class manage to gain the popularity and interest of the customers.

"Uhm... delicious!.."a brunette girl exclaim as she take a bite on the sweet treat in front of her..."Hotaro kun you really are amazing!..."

"Really?... thank you for the compliment Tsubasa chan!..."the ginger haired boy rub the back of his head feeling shy by the compliment of the girl..."well our family owns a japanese sweet shop so it would be a shame if I don't know how to make one..."

"Your family owns a japanese sweet shop?!..."Tsubasa brought her face an inch away from the ginger haired boy as as a result of the close proximity Hotaro's face has been tinted by red..."I wonder what your shop's specialty, I can't wait to find out~…" Tsubasa smile seductively seeing her impact to the ginger haired boy

"That would be manjuu!..."a cheerful voice interrupted the moment of enchantment between the two, Tsubasa growl in annoyance remembering that there are other people with them. The brunette direct her sight to the ash haired girl and give her a deadly glare...

"I didn't ask for your-..."

"I would like to have that too..."Umi cut Tsubasa's words..."right Tsu-ba-sa..."he gave Tsubasa a warning glare as if asking to refrain from her rude attitude...

"Oh right... how did you know Kotori san?..."the brunette is back on her sweet facade and ask Kotori with a sweet faked smile...

"Hotaro and I are childhood friends... I remember her mother giving me sweets with Hotaro's home made manjuu..."the ash haired girl look at her childhood friend and give him a sweet genuine smile unlike Tsubasa..."ever since then Hotaro's manjuu became the Homura's japanese sweets specialty!..."the brunette rolled her eyes in irritation while Umi felt a slight pang of jealousy because of the closeness of the two...

"Kotori chan it's not that special..."Hotaro sheepishly said "besides its only available in the main branch not in other branches..."

"I see then can I visit the main branch?..."Tsubasa ask

"Sure!... I am looking forward to your visit Tsubasa chan!..."

"Minami, Kousaka your break will end in a minute so I suggest for you two to ready yourselves..."a girl with maid outfit called the two

"Coming..."the two said in unison leaving Tsubasa and Umi on their own

"What was that Tsubasa..."Umi ask calmly to the brunette but his face wore a warning glare...

"I don't know what you were talking about Umi..." Tsubasa just play it cool being used to Umi's cold demeanour..."as far as I am concern I didn't do anything to your little bird..."

"There's no way that you can fool me Tsubasa... I knew better than to listen to your lies..."Umi began to lost his calmness his hand form into a fist while his eyes are glaring at the girl..."what exactly is your motive for coming here?... are you here to intimidate me? ruin everything for Kotori and I?... I don't want to do this but you know I don't hold a special feelings for you Tsubasa... I love Kotori and you can't do anything to change that..."Tsubasa looked hurt by the words of the boy making Umi regret his honest words, not too long the said girl burst in a laughter startling the boy.

"Umi~... Umi~... I thought you knew better than that?..."Umi was confused by the girl's behaviour ever since they were young Tsubasa is someone he can't actually predict... he thought he knew this girl but it seems like he has a long way to go before he could actually read the brunette..."do you actually think that I harbor a special feelings for you huh Umi?... Im just doing that for show but mostly for fun..."Tsubasa composed herself and look at Umi seriously..."but I don't feel like playing anymore... Im going to talk to my parents and call the engagement off..."

"Huh?... what are you talking about Tsubasa?... I am glad that you made that decision but why so sudden?..."Umi ask the girl he knew Tsubasa is unpredictable but calling the engagement off has cross the line it will definitely affect the girl's relation to her parents..."don't tell me your're doing it just because it is fun Tsubasa..."

" no... no not at all its just that-..."Umi can't believe what he is seeing Tsubasa is definitely blushing and fidgeting on her seat..."Im... Im in love~…"

"Great... cut the play Tsubasa..."

"Damn it Umi!... Im serious here..."Tsubasa said in irritation, sure she liked to play a lot, she might be childish and spoiled but she knew she can't play with the flames of love, she is like everyone else a girl who is dreaming to be love by her prince charming and that prince is certainly not Umi...

"Then who is this guy..."Umi looked suspiciously to the girl searching for any signs of playfulness to the said person..."I don't expect to know him though... just making sure that my back is safe with you around..."

"Umi you're so dense... of course you knew him..."the boy looked at the girl confusedly..."actually thanks to you... you brought us together..."the bluehead think for a name that might be the object of Tsubasa's affection...

"Wait... don't tell me its Eli! So that's why you visited him last time..."Umi blurted out a part of him says its impossible but Tsubasa says that he knew the guy and Umi as a not a socially inclined person could only think of a limited names only

"No Umi... I just made some business proposal to him... come on think..."Tsubasa said with a hint of irritation she forgot that the boy is dumb in guessing game well she can just tell him the truth but where is the fun there

"Don't tell me its Eren?!... God Tsubasa he is already with Anju!..."another non sense came out on Umi's mouth and Tsubasa is actually considering (going) to punch the boy right on his face..."besides isn't Anju your bestfriend?!..."

"What the hell Umi!... just how stupid you are?!..."Tsubasa just looked at Umi incredulously she knew better than to mess up with her bestfriend who knows what will happen to her if she stab Anju on her back that woman is scary after all..."I am not like that!... sigh you're so dense Umi..."

"Then who?... Im tired of this guessing game Tsubasa..."the girl looked around her to make sure that the place is clear and there's no ginger haired boy or an ash haired girl around them...

"Its Hotaro..."she whisper, Umi deadpan his face were telling the girl that he is completely not believing the girl's statement. The brunette perceived the boy's gaze and sigh in frustration..."you don't believe me, don't you?"

"You can't blame me... I mean you just met him today..."the blue haired boy stated as a matter of fact, the girl hum in agreement not mentioning her prior encounter with the ginger haired boy..."it just made you suspicious for me even more..."

"I thought you falling in love with that girl will make you perceptive Umi... but I guess being a dense person is in your nature..."Tsubasa's statement offended the boy..."I feel

sorry for Kotori san..."

"Fine... I believe you..."Umi just take anything what the girl says, he's too tired to deal with Tsubasa's pointless words..."so what are you planning to do..."Umi ask the girl to make sure of Kotori's safety after all Tsubasa is the type of person who will do anything just to get what she wanted and considering the close bond between Hotaro and Kotori together with Tsubasa's cold treatment to the said girl Umi is very certain that the brunette is seeing the ash haired girl as a threat to her...

"Oh... feeling concern now, aren't we Umi?..."Tsubasa mock the boy seeing through his intentions...

"I just hope that you don't drag Kotori to your craziness..."Umi's voice hold a strong firmness in it, his face is telling her to abandoned any plans that will involved Kotori to it..."just don't get her involve Tsubasa, understood?..."

"Wooo~... scary~"Tsubasa just took Umi's statement as a joke and if looks could kill the girl might be dead right now..."is that a friendly warning or a threat perhaps?"

"Think of it as whatever you like..."

"Fine~ I will just keep an eye to my Hotaro to keep a certain bird away from him"Tsubasa shift her eyes to Hotaro and Kotori who are working in the kitchen then direct her sights again to Umi "and I mean it literally Umi..."

"I doubt it if you can do that... and mind you that you can't hire a private bodyguard for him or file a restraining order for Kotori..." Umi said he knew it was absurd to think that far but this girl in front of him is no other than Kira Tsubasa the sole heiress to the Kira group..."especially when they are inside the school and the that fact you're attending UTX... "Umi stated, the fact that the brunette isn't attending Otonokizaka made him the decision to attend in this school..."face it Tsubasa you can't be with him all the time in the end it is Kotori who is always by his side..."

"You're talking as if Im the only one who is in disadvantage here Umi..."Tsubasa said in annoyance understanding that the boy has a point..."I wonder where did you get that confidence of yours"

"I am not like you, Kotori's happiness is what important for me even if it means that I will loose her for another guy..."Umi looked at Tsubasa straight in the eye, he wanted to make the girl do the same and let fate decide for their future..."just let them be Tsubasa, if they are meant to be just let it happen"

"I can't be as selfless as you Umi, Im tired of pretending that everything is fine for me"It was the first time for Umi to see the brunette this serious her playfulness is gone, he finally understand that what Tsubasa feel for Hotaro is genuine and special..."I'd rather take action now and see for the result of my actions than do nothing and live my life asking myself of what ifs"

"Well I-I..."The blue haired boy was lost for words Tsubasa is definitely right, people thought that he is a strong person while in truth he is weak. He always plays safe and afraid of loosing as a result he never gain anything making his life plain and boring..."sigh... fine do what you want just play pair will you..."

"I can't promise you that Umi~"

"Tsubasa..."Umi sigh once again seeing that Tsubasa is back to her playful self once again

"No worries Ive already had plans"Tsubasa slyly grin making Umi nervous seeing the familiar grin of the girl..."Well it was fun having business with you Umi but let's end it now okay"

"So you see our engagement as a mere business only? you're unbelievable Tsubasa... but your right let's end it now..."

"Tsubasa chan!, Umi!..."Hotaro called for the two from the kitchen..."just make sure that you will watch our concert on last day okay!..."

"Hotaro don't yell, there are other customers here..."Kotori reminded the boy

"Sorry..."he apologize and then direct his sights to the brunette and the bluehead while forming a thumbs up making Tsubasa blush and lost to her dream world again

"Hai... I love you my Hotaro~..."Umi rolled his eyes seeing the brunette being love struck to the ginger haired boy

"Give me a break..."

* * *

"Nico just what exactly is your class up to?..."a red haired girl asked to the black haired boy who is busy organizing the line of students waiting for their turn. The boy turned to the girl and leave the pack of students

"Sigh... horror house..."the red head looked at the boy with concern remembering that the boy almost faint last time when they went to the horror house at the amusement park..."just wait Maki chan my shift will end in a minute..."

"Are you okay with this I mean last time you were really-..."

"Im fine Maki chan... just stop reminding me that..."Niko looked at Maki in annoyance he knew what the girl is talking about. Seeing that the girl said that because of concern he soften his gaze and then avert his eyes to the red head feeling ashamed..."well I can't do anything about this, the whole class decided to go for a horror house or more like Nozomi suggested this and everyone agreed to it blindly..."

"Yazawa... you can go now"the boy nod his head in answer and is about to leave when his line of sights spotted a purple haired girl looking at him and contemplating whether to greet the boy or not...

"Nikocchi..."

"Nozomi..."the two stared at each other for a long time, no one from the two knows exactly what to say. Both are thinking if they should start a conversation or just continuously ignore each other

"Tojou san what do we have here?"A blonde interrupted the two and looked at Niko with a mocking smile. The black haired boy glared at the blonde while his hand form into a fist ready to give the other person a jab on his face...

"Niko stop this..."Maki intervene seeing that the black haired boy is about to lost his temper once again"just let him be okay?..."the red head reach for Niko's hand and gave it a gentle looked at his girlfriend and saw her trouble face making him calm

"Yeah... sure stop that pet of yours Maki..." the red head stared at Eli fiercely but it didn't stop the blonde to keep from talking..."what?... I knew the deal between the two of you..."

"Why you!..."

"You're lucky, Maki saved you Yazawa if I want to I can kick you out in this school anytime, after all we practically own this school you know..."Eli gave back the same intense glared that Niko is giving to him..."tell me how does it feel to be saved by a girl? Because I bet that would be shameful..."

"Heh... it felt pleasant of course..."Niko stated proudly after regaining his calmness..."how about you? How does it feel to failed consecutively even though you're using your family name to established your plans?..."

"Niko... can we just go?..."Maki tug Niko's shoulder sensing that it might caused bigger trouble for them, the red head knows that the black haired boy's remarks hit a sensitive topic for the blonde.

"And what does my family's name connection to this... huh Yazawa?"the blonde said in anger but still trying to maintain his calm. Niko slyly grin sensing the anger in the blond's voice on the other hand Maki is starting to feel concern for Niko's well being..."are you mocking my family..."

"Ayase let's go we still have works to do..."Nozomi also intervene sensing the change in atmosphere between the two. Sadly Eli just kept quiet and wait for Niko's response...

"Eh... no I didn't, I personally don't know them and I am not planning to..."Niko said his face is still wearing that sly grin..."the thing is you're depending on it too much that it made me start to think that you're definitely nothing if you're not an Ayase"

"Damn you!..."it is now Eli's turn to loose his calmness he is about to reach for Niko's collar but stopped if it wasn't for Maki going between them and Nozomi who stop the blonde by holding him on his shoulders. The blonde released his self from Nozomi's grip and looked at Niko fircely..."I hope you watch yourself carefully Yazawa..."

"Really?... you absolutely scared me there President..."

"You should be..."Eli added before walking away leaving the three on their own. Nozomi stared at Niko in concern she knew that Eli's words hold a threat behind it, Maki felt the same she's starting to worry if she can still protect Niko from Eli...

"Niko... I think we should talk..."Nozomi said but it seems like Niko is being stubborn again..."you shouldn't involved yourself in a fight especially with the student council president..."

"Not now Nozomi, I still have things to do" Niko looked at Maki to ask her that they should go but the attention of the red head is in Nozomi the other only looked at her in sympathy..."Maki chan let's go"

"Nishikino please take care of him for me..."Maki nod her head in answer and walked away with Niko leaving Nozomi all by herself

* * *

"Niko are you out of your mind!..."Maki yell after making their way on the rooftop, she really can't stop herself from bursting knowing the trouble that the black haired boy has caused..."did you know what have you've done?!..."

"Do you have to yell at me!... geez you sounds like an angry mother..."Niko looked at Maki in irritation he had enough in arguing with the president and having an argument with his girlfriend is the last thing he wanted to do..."I know what I am doing... thank you"

"Really?... I don't think so Niko, why do you always let your temper won against you?!..."Maki put one of her hands in her forehead..."do you have any idea how much talking Ive done to principal Minami and the board members to keep them from kicking you out..." hearing those words really upset the boy for him it sounded like Maki is insulting him

"Wait... are you saying that I can't take care for myself?, that if it wasn't for you I would have been a goner in this school?"Maki flinch by the firmness of Niko's voice. It is one of Niko's side that Maki didn't know and truth to be told it really scared her..."I don't need your pity!, I can depend myself without you!..."

"Wait Niko... I didn't mean it like that, I did that because I wanted to help"Maki explain her voice sounds worried but the black haired boy didn't notice it for he is so absorbed in his anger..."listen Niko I am just concern about your safety and I-"

"You did that because you needed me!... what?... do you actually think that you own me?, that I am one of your properties?! that because you're paying me with your money you can do whatever you like with me!..."Niko shook Maki's shoulders making her wince in pain but the black haired boy ignored it and continuously hold the girl in his strong grip..."you're just like that Ayase!... an egotistic, manipulative user!..."

"Let go of me!..."Maki manage to escaped on Niko's strong grip and slap the black haired boy right on his face. She can't believed Niko did that to her, she can't believe that the boy she trusted the most can hurt her..."is...is that how you s-see... me?" She sob she can't stop her tears from falling down, the red head no longer mind if Niko can see her crying..."I did that because I care!... you i-idiot!"Maki walked away from Niko but the boy manage to hold her in her arm and hug the girl from behind

"Im so sorry..."Niko apologize while still hugging the girl, the slap that Maki gave to him really waked him up but mostly because of the the red head's tears, he never thought he will see Maki crying like that, the boy forgot that she's still a girl fragile and needs to be protected..."please forgive me I didn't mean to do that..."he pleaded, but the girl released the hands that embracing her... "Maki..." The girl didn't even looked at him, she walk her way out of the rooftop leaving the black haired boy on his own

"Im really sorry Maki chan..."

* * *

It is the last day of school fest. and Niko haven't heard anything from Maki ever since that time they had a fight. The black haired boy accepted the fact that he was the wrong one in this situation, he shouldn't let anger take over him and poured his frustration to the red head, He began to consider himself as the worst person ever for the hurtful things he said and done to Maki.

"Hey Niko are you okay nya?..."Ren ask the black haired boy when he saw Niko spacing out "you forgot to plug your guitar on the amplifier nya" the cat like boy pointed out.

"Right... sorry..."the black haired boy fix his guitar then sigh, his system is completely in disarray, the thought of Maki crying has invaded his mind and the guilt he's feeling is preventing him to calm down, the worst thing of all is that he knew he is not in his best when there's only a matter of time before their performance..." how many minutes do we have before the start of our performance?"he looked to the other members of the band hoping that maybe knowing the answer to his question will calm him down.

"I think there's only 5 minutes left before the curtain is up for us"Hotaro answered and Niko sigh once again, there's no one can help him now Niko will not be surprise if he mess up this performance..."Niko I hate to point it out but you look distracted, everything okay?

Ah!... I should have let Hotaro or Ren take the vocal leads I don't know if I could sing this song right! considering Maki is the one who wrote it!

"Yeah Im fine..."he forced a smile, Niko looked calm outside but his inside is in turmoil..."besides we should do our best right?"he said and then went quiet again.

"Hey its time now, get ready okay..."Kotori went to their place to remind the three. Hotaro and Ren nod their heads in answer while Niko only looked ahead of him even though there's a curtain blocking his view.

The curtain is up after the introduction of the MC. Students from Otonokizaka and other schools shout in excitement looking forward to their performance. Hotaro and Ren are overwhelm by the sight of the huge amount of people watching them while Niko on the other hand is wandering his sights looking for a certain red head.

"Hello everyone we are the light music club!..."Hotaro started the introduction by introducing themselves...

"Thank you for coming here to watch our performance nya!" It was now Ren's turn... "Im sorry girls but today it is Niko's turn to be the vocalist so please bear with him nyahaha!"he joked but Niko surprisingly didn't retort him, his jokes was answered by silence, the two are looking at Niko's figure whose sights are directed to the people or rather someone..."Niko... say something nya..."

"She's here..."the black haired boy mutters before he took the mic in his possession. Hotaro and Ren looked at each other to ask what Niko is talking about but no one knows what it is, they were about to call for him again when he suddenly spoke (yell) on the microphone..."M-Maki chan!

..."he shouted the audience looked at Niko curiously "please don't leave! ... . please listen to me!" Niko plead as he saw the red head living the place after the black haired boy noticed the girl on the crowd of people

 _She came... Maki came even though she hates me yet she still came to support my performance, she's here to watch me play... it is now my turn to do something for her..._

"Maki!... that red haired girl!" Niko pointed out after noticing that the crowd are looking at him confusedly probably because they don't know who is he talking to, the red head halted from her tracks when people stared at her in puzzlement..."Im so sorry for what happened!, Im so sorry for loosing myself that time! and Im so sorry for being such a dumb boyfriend!..."Niko's outburst really attracted the people's interest some are even screeching in excitement (mostly girls) while the others are cheering for the black haired boy..."I-I know it was my fault and all but can't you find a heart to forgive me!"Maki started to walk again, her face is in deep shade of red because of embarrassment..."sugar!..."Niko shout again

"Hey!... just give the poor cute guy a chance will you?" One of the female audience block Maki's way her face looked irritated by Maki's reaction..."you're so lucky your boyfriend did that for you, my boyfriend can't even do that for me..."the girl added feeling jealous to Maki

"What the hell!... I don't care about you or your boyfriend okay!..."Maki said in anger, the girl looked at her in irritation and Maki counter it with the same look..."stay out on my way, will you?!..."

"C'mon girl... I agree with her, you should give your boyfriend a chance..."another female student from another school intervene. Before Maki knew it everyone agreed to the girl saying things like forgive, chance and getting back together, she began to feel dizzy by the crowd of people surrounding her, without knowing it she suddenly find herself in the same stage with Niko it seems like the crowd forcefully drag her in that place...

"Did you see... what you have done?..."Maki said in frustration, she looked at Niko's face that is full of guilt, the looked of the black haired boy hit a soft spot on her heart to the point she even start to ponder if she should just forgive the boy..."just say what you want..." Maki didn't like to sound cold but she can't stop herself from doing so, hearing those words made the boy looked down on the floor finding it more interesting...

"Im sorry..."is all the boy said while looking down, Maki can't see his expression because Niko's hair is blocking the view..."Im really sorry..."he repeatedly said but this time Maki saw that Niko's shoulder is trembling, she can also hear Niko's sobbing...

"Wait... are you crying?..."Maki looked at Niko in concern at the same time she can't stop the overwhelming feeling that is surging from her she actually find the boy cute and adorable..."don't tell me you are crying? because that wouldn't work on me..."

"No Im not..."Niko denied, he wiped away his tears and looked at Maki full of determination..."Maki listen I wouldn't let things end up for us just like that, if I have to beg you again and again for your forgiveness I will do that..."

"What if I still wanted to end things for us, are you going to force me to forgive you?..."Maki looked at Niko straight in the eyes..."what if I said I don't want anything to do with you huh Niko?..."

"Maki chan like I said I won't let things end up for us just like that!..."Niko yell, he didn't care if people are staring at him, all he can see is the red head in front of him..."you listen to me!... it takes two to form a relationship! so it only means that its also takes two to broke them apart!... understand?!"Maki was shocked by Niko's exclaim she didn't expected that to be blurted out by the boy, the red head can't even form words because of too much surprise...

"Niko..."Hotaro called the black haired boy in amusement... Niko directed his eyes to his bandmate hoping that what he is going to say will somehow disperse the awkward silence between him and Maki..."where exactly did you get that logic?..."

"S-Shut up!... Im doing my b-best here you know!..."Niko said while blushing he then looked at Maki's figure tensely..."Im really sorry Maki chan, I promise I won't do it again... I will never hurt you again. This time I'll be the one who will take care of you..."

"Fine... I f-forgive you Niko..."Maki looked away from Niko, she knows she's definitely blushing right now..."just do what you promised okay..."

"Thank you Maki chan..."the two looked at each other tenderly, they forgot that there are other people with them watching the free show..."would you like to sing with me?..."

"Kiss nya!..."Ren shouted and that woke them up, not so long the crowd join the cheer..."c'mon Niko! show us the man you are nya!..."

"Kisssssss!..."Hotaro joined the cheering

The two looked at the people around them before their eyes settled on each other. The black haired boy gulp in nervousness while still looking at Maki, on the other hand the red head is just twirling the strands of her hair looking at Niko waiting for the boy to take action...

"Maki chan may I?"

"Hm..."

Niko shortened the distance between him and the red head, the girl looked at Niko in the eyes she can clearly see that both of them are in the same situation both are nervous. Niko put both of his hands in Maki's cheeks the girl can feel that the boy is trembling, inches by inches the distance between their lips has shortened the girl close her eyes waiting for the sweet sensation to hit her but the sensation she's been waiting for didn't come instead she felt Niko's lips on her forehead before backing away in a reasonable distance...

"Booooo~… Niko is not a real man"

"Boooo~ nya... is that it nya?"

The crowd together with his two idiotic bandmate mock Niko's cowardness, the boy glared at his two friends while Maki looked at the boy in disappointment...

"Drop it okay!... I am not going to kiss her in front of this huge crowd of people..."Niko said while still looking at the other two..."besides I'd rather do it in private place, right Maki chan?..."

"I knew you didn't have the guts to do it..."Maki smiled mockingly making the boy blush because of anger..."Niko is a coward after all..."

"No Im not!... I can even kiss you right now if I wanted to!..."the boy exclaim which made the crowd cheer again for a kiss..."d-don't get me wrong its not like I wanted to kiss y-you..."

"Why are you so defensive?..."

"Well I...I... Damn it!... I think I caught your tsundere syndrome Maki chan..."

"That's it... Im leaving..."the red began to walk away from the stage when Niko stop her by holding her in her hands

"Wait you still owe me a song..."

"Fine..."Maki reluctantly agreed with Niko the two of them looked at each other before the boy directed his attention to their audience

"Sorry about the drama guys... let me repay you by singing our original song of course composed by my girlfriend and the new member of light music club Nishikino Maki..."the red head looked at Niko in shocked she was about to protest when Niko ignored her on purpose and spoke once again..."and we're gonna sing Magnetic Today!... 1-2-3 sing!..."the music has started and the red head found herself singing happily with Niko treasuring this moment...

 _Let's keep attracting each other okay... Niko my cream..._

* * *

"I think you should talk with her..."Maki stated as she and Niko dance around the bonfire with the other students it was the final activity to be held before the final closure of Otonokizaka school fest. "I think its time for you and that purple haired girl to reconcile..."

"You're right, you sure you're okay on your own?..."

"Yeah... just go ahead..."Niko leave Maki for a while on her own, he made his way towards the purple head girl who is watching the other students dancing...

"Hey... would you like to dance?..."Niko asked while extending his hand... the girl looks surprise first before her lips form into a sweet smile...

"Sure..."the two of them made their way on the dance floor looking at each other. They began began to swing at the music with other students

"Im sorry..."Niko commenced he looked at Nozomi sincerely..."Im sorry for being stubborn..." the sincerity in Niko's voice made the girl smile warmly..."of course non of it will happened if you're not stubborn yourself..."he added and this made Nozomi looked at him in surprise before bursting into a laugh that only the two of them can hear.

"Ha!..ha!... I thought you had become honest..."the girl laugh quietly then looked at the boy mischievously "well I mean after that bold confession..." it was now Niko's turn to be surprised his face is in deep red because of embarrassment

"You were there?!..."

"Of course... Im still a member of the light music club... I was like the video promoter? remember?..." Niko mentally facepalmed, he really forgot that tiny yet super important information..."I am so dedicated that I had covered the entire show of the event, if you know what I mean..."Nozomi's mischievous smile grew wider while Niko on the other hand is wondering how to evaporate right on his spot knowing that Nozomi saw that little (yet embarrassing) show he put on stage with the red head..."Im going to keep it like forever... Nikocchi~…"

"Sigh... Nozomi just forget it okay and delete that video of yours..."Niko said while still blushing, Nozomi just stuck her tongue as a sign that there's no way she would do that..."anyways I don't have any idea how many times I said Im sorry today, I think I've already reach my quota and saying it one more time will not gonna kill me, I hope... so Im really sorry Nozomi for everything..."

"Im sorry too... Nikocchi..."Nozomi smiled genuinely because of happiness it was truly a bliss that she and Niko finally made up. No one said any words they continued to dance with the music until it ended..."I think you should go back to your girlfriend and give her a nice dance..."

"Are you okay on your own?..."

"Yeah, besides I still have work to do at the student council..."

"Okay... just don't tire yourself, bye Nozomi..."the girl watch the black haired boy leaving, she actually wanted to spend more time with the boy but there's already someone else waiting for him unlike before when there's only her and Niko together. The purple haired girl went back to the spot where she used to watched the students dancing...

"Sigh..."the girl heard a long sigh, Nozomi directed her sights to its owner and find a blonde standing not to far from her, the said person secretly glance at her direction before looking away and then glance again at her, Nozomi watch the blonde whose doing the same action repeatedly before completely ignoring him..."la... la...yume no meiro... yuri no meiro...hm...hm"now Eli hummed a song that really attracted Nozomi's attention because of surprise that the blonde could actually sing. The humming of song has stopped and Nozomi find the blonde glancing to her direction once again finding it really irritating, knowing that's there's only one way to stopped the blonde she just submitted herself in defeat and approach the said person.

"Hey... Ayase would you like to dance?..."Eli looked at Nozomi in wide eyes and mouth hanging open, it was actually the first time that the purple head is the one who initiate the conversation, he just stared at the girl who's looking at him confusedly..."I'll take that as a no then..."the girl stated that made the blonde woke from his trance

"No!...no!...I would love to dance with you!..."the blonde shriek while waving his hands, it made the girl grin by the boy's panic reaction..."I-I mean sure..."Eli composed himself and lead the girl on the dance floor, they began to dance together with the other students but for Eli only this girl in his arms is the only person he can see and admire. The blonde can't help but to notice Nozomi's beauty under the dim light of flames by the bonfire... "you're a good dancer..."

"Why thank you, you're a good dancer yourself president~…"the blonde blush by the girl's compliment he avoided Nozomi's eyes and look at the other side, because of too much nervous together with the abnormal (fast) beating of his heart Eli accidentally step on Nozomi's foot

...

"Oh... Im so sorry, I didn't mean to step on you!..."he said in panic, the blonde almost bend on his knees to check on Nozomi's foot in the middle of the dance floor..."does it hurt?... would you liked to go to the clinic?

"Its fine!... its fine really Ayase..."Nozomi said, she put her hands on the blonde's shoulders to stop him from what he is going to do..."I think my foot can manage...

"You sure?..."Eli said in concern, Nozomi stared at the blonde there's a mix of emotions circulating inside of her, she can't distinguished if Eli's concern is genuine or just an act..."Tojou san?..."

"Y-Yeah..."it was now Nozomi's turn to blush..."anyway Im sorry about Nikocchi, he shouldn't had said those words..."Eli raise a brow after hearing the girl apologize for someone else

"Why are you apologizing for him..."the blonde looked at the girl seriously his voice hold a strong firmness to it demanding to be answered..."is it because his someone important, special and someone you loved?..."

"Yes..."the girl said direct to the point and this made the blonde close his eyes to hide the anger he feel, he really tried to calm down to avoid holding the girl's hands in his strong grip, Eli didn't like the thought of hurting Nozomi.."his my only friend back then, the only person who accepted me for who I am regardless of changes that I had been through Nikocchi never leaves me..."there's nothing to be seen in Nozomi's face but affection while saying those words the blonde can't only looked at this sight of the girl in awe...

"So that's why you're apologizing to me..."Eli's voice hold a sadness in it. This is the first time he felt hopeless..."you're doing this for his sake"

"Im doing this because he was wrong..."Eli looked at Nozomi in wide eye, he didn't know if he heard her right..."Nikocchi has cross the line he shouldn't involved your family in an argument no matter who started it..."Eli's gaze never leave on Nozomi's face

"Why?... you hate me right? Wouldn't you be happy seeing me suffering?..."the blonde asked

"I wouldn't be happy to see someone suffered even if its you Ayase... and if you're asking me why... I don't know ..."

Nozomi's words brought back some memories of a girl who fell in love with him for unknown reasons. He can't understand why he suddenly remember that girl to Nozomi when they are clearly different to each other...

 _Eli... stopped remembering that girl to Nozomi their clearly different to each other! ... . Nozomi is beautiful and full of confidence while that girl she's has a broad body and can't even looked at you straight in the eyes their the total opposite of each other! it's just an accident that they think the same so drop it okay!..._

Eli tried to wave off that thought in his head, he knew it was impossible so he looked at the girl's face again. But no matter what he do, he can't help but to compared the girl on Nozomi, come to think of it they both have the same purple hair color and same emerald eyes, Eli tried to diminished that kind of thought too but there's no helping him now the resemblance is too disturbing to be ignored and he really just have the urge to asked...

"Tojou... do you have a sister?..."Eli asked and Nozomi looked at him in puzzlement probably wondering why he asked that question

"Im an only child, Ayase... why do you ask?..."

"Well you kind of reminded me of a girl in the past..."he said while smiling sheepishly worried that Nozomi might be offended because he brought a name of another girl..."no worries okay... its just in the past, I didn't even see that girl anymore!..." Nozomi went silent and the blonde looked at her in concern..."Tojou?..."

"I see...she's just a girl in the past huh?..."the blonde was confused by Nozomi's serious remark but ignored it as the song has ended..."well it was nice dancing with you president~…" the girl is back on her usual self, she let go of Eli's hand before walking away...

"It was also nice dancing with you too Tojou..."he said while watching the girl's back leaving the place. Hearing the blonde Nozomi halted from her tracks but didn't looked at Eli's figure...

"She didn't mean anything to you right?... I mean that girl..."Nozomi asked still not facing Eli, the blonde felt a pang of pain in his heart but struggle to force himself to answer...

"Yeah... she didn't mean anything to me..." is all he said while watching the girl's back, contented by his answer Nozomi leave the blonde on his own without saying anything, she completely missed to notice the pain in Eli's face saying those hurtful words...

 _How I wish she was nothing to me... because if she is then I wouldn't be suffering like this for years..._

* * *

 **And done... I hope you like this chapter I was actually planning to make it two chaps. But since it might take time for me to update again I just made it into one chap... don't worry I will continue this fanfic... thank you for reading this!**

 **Your suggestion and opinions are welcome since I still don't know where this story is going and to tell you the truth, I just type anything the comes on my mind I hope you still find this story interesting...**

 **PS:**

 **I don't leave in Japan so I don't know how the school fest. are actually working there if I had made some mistakes please understand that it is only base on the little knowledge that I had acquired from anime and manga so I deeply apologize..**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yey at last an update thanks for supporting this fic!**

 **Please bear with the errors you are going to encounter considering I am only typing this on my phone and not in my laptop if you're asking why I feel more comfortable there...**

 **I do not own love live...**

* * *

Chapter 8

It was a fine morning for Umi at Otonokizaka Academy as he watch his fellow classmates chattering, some of the girls are looking at his way giving him a dreamy smile however his mind has been drifting away to a certain ash haired girl that has been separated to him by a single wall

 _I wonder what Kotori is doing now..._

"Good morning class..." not so long their homeroom teacher finally arrived making Umi unconciously to straighten his posture on his seat..."well before we start our lessons I want to make an announcement..."whispers can be heard in all area of the classroom..."ehem!... apparently our school decided to have an exchange student program with our sister school UTX..."

 _What is happening here? Eli didn't tell me anything about this..._

"You may now come..." the door slid open revealing two figures of people that Umi is very familiar with, one is a boy with a serious and intimidating look while the other one is a girl wearing a sweet smile with an angelic aura surrounding her and definitely the opposite of the other..."why don't the two of you introduce yourselves..."

 _No way!... what is these two doing here?! Don't tell me Tsubasa is here as well?!... but where is she?! Is this the plan that she's been telling me last time?!... why on earth that Eli let this happened?!_

"Hello my name is Eren Todou it is nice meeting you..." the boy greeted but his face wore a stern look showing that he is displeased by something making every student at the room intimidated to his serious aura...

"And Im Yuuki Anju nice meeting you!... and please take care of me!..." the other exchange student showed them a sweet smile and then bow her head making the atmosphere more lively compared to the introduction of the boy...

"You two can sit at the back next and beside Sonoda..."the newly exchange student do as what the teacher said..."ah... before we start our lessons I just have to do something for a minute so while I am gone please read the next paragraph of our topic... Sonoda I'll leave the two of them in your care..."Umi nod his head in answer before the teacher leave them. Umi immediately look at the two persons beside and next to him

"What are you two doing here?..."he said with a solemn look making Eren to look at him seriously not liking his tone however Umi's glare didn't waver..."what exactly are you up to?..."

"Don't flutter yourself Umi... I definitely don't have any idea what they are up to..."he retort with the same manner and end up with a glaring contest with the blue head...

"Ara~… Umi is cold as ever huh... you too Eren you're scaring me honey so please enough with the negative aura you two..."Anju intervene seeing the two is close on clashing each other...Eren looked at her then sigh in defeat seeing that Anju is pouting and this earn the girl a triumphant smile"besides we mean no trouble Umi... we're here to learn and socialize and because it is exciting..."

"You mean ridiculous right?... just what exactly are you and Tsubasa up to..."Eren also asked seeing that there is no sense in a exchange student program between the two schools..."you two are always keeping me behind..."

"Because it's a girls talk honey~…"Anju let out a small laugh

"You mean Tsubasa is here?...but where?..."Umi suspiciously asked confused why Tsubasa isn't together with the two since the three of them are always together.

"Well about that..."

At the other side of the classroom another exchange student from UTX introduced herself...

"Hello everyone my name is Kira Tsubasa!..." the lively introduction of the girl earn a round of applause from her future classmates, the guys are cheering for the girl while admiring her beauty while the girls are only giving the brunette a curious look

"Tsubasa channnnn!..."a ginger haired boy suddenly shout while waving his hand making the teacher frown and give the ginger a warning glare..."oops... sorry hahaha..."he laugh awkwardly but the brunette still find the boy adorable

"What a lively introduction Kira san... ahm... you may now seat beside Tanaka san..."the teacher point his hand to a boy wearing a glasses while staring at the brunette dreamingly. Tsubasa for moment there looked at the boy in disgust before changing her features to an angelic one directing her sights to their teacher...

"Thank you sensei... but can I sit beside Hotaro kun..."this earn a gasp from the other students confused why this beautiful girl wanted to sit beside the ginger...

"You mean Kousaka san?... Kira san ahm... you see Kousaka san is a very energetic person well not in my class so I don't think he will be a good influence to-..."

"Its fine sensei Hotaro kun and I knew each other..."

 _And he is the only reason why I am here so don't intervene with my plan sensei..._

"If you insist Kira san then you may take your seat beside Kousaka san..." Tsubasa mentally fist bump while making her way beside the ginger who's welcoming her with his innocent smile making the brunette lost in his sights again until she recognized another individual behind the boy who's also giving her a smile but instead of being glad seeing this person Tsubasa mentally cursed the other girl...

"Hotaro kun... and of course Kotori san, I hope we get along very well..." she said the last name in a cold way

"Now that it is settled let us now start our lessons please open your text book on our last topic..."the teacher ordered and this gave Tsubasa a brilliant idea

"Hotaro kun can we share your text book? I forgot mine..."she confidently asked knowing that her plan to be close with the ginger will surely work 100 %

"Ah... well about that..." however Hotaro only looked at her sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head..."you see I also forgot mine... silly me hahaha..."

"You can share mine... Tsubasa san..."Kotori offered making Tsubasa mentally frown in displeasure but still accept the offer since she can no longer take back what she had said...

"T-Thank you Kotori san..."

"You're welcome!..." seeing Kotori smiling at her making the brunette to remember her failed attempt

 _The hell... sigh... there's always be a next time Tsubasa... next time Hotaro will be mine..._

* * *

" Just what exactly is Niko thinking?... asking me to come here during lunch break..." Maki mutters to herself irritatedly as she made her way to the rooftop after receiving a message from her boyfriend...

"Maki chan over here!..." after opening the door Maki found Niko waving at her while sitting at the corner where sunlight can't reach him...she made her way in front of the boy giving him a stern look... "why are you looking at me like that?..."

"I wonder why?... maybe because its lunch break and instead of coming here should I be at the cafeteria buying my lunch?..."she said sarcastically and Niko only gave her a smile which really irritates her to the point where Maki considered to punch him right on his face..."how am I suppose to have my lunch now?..."

"Worry no more Maki chan!..."the boy exclaim making the red head to look at him curiously..."because I the great Niko nii has decided to make your lunch everyday!..."there's nothing Maki wanted to do but to wipe away those childish grin from Niko's face..."come in, sit here" the boy patted the place beside him and Maki reluctantly placed herself beside Niko. The boy began to prepare the bento boxes that he has brought..."besides you don't have to pay me every month, the fact that you gave my mother a job on a law firm is enough for us to survive in our daily life..."

"How about our deal Niko?..."she hesitantly asked knowing that the deal is the only thing that keeping them together. She don't want to admit it to the black haired boy but almost everyday Maki has this anxiety that one day their lies will come to an end making Niko disappear in her life forever.

"Don't worry Maki chan I'll still continue to be your boyfriend, the deal is still on"Niko gave her a reassuring smile but the anxiety inside the girl's heart didn't disappear she knew one day that what they have now will come to an end, both of them will pretend that none of these events has existed and realize that there was no them from the very start..."as long as you needed me Im just here for you Maki chan!" Maki just forcefully settled herself for now this is no time to think of those things that might happen to their relationship so she just stared at Niko who is preparing their lunch until she remember something that she has to tell to the boy

"Uhm Niko I want to tell you something"Niko looked at Maki's figure for a moment before he direct his sights again to what he has been doing...

"Go on Im listening..."

"Sigh... listen there is this event that I have to attend to, unfortunately it required the guest to bring their date so I am thinking can you-..."Maki halted from her words when she saw the dishes inside the bento boxes, just seeing those foods covered in tomatoes made her mouth water...

"Come on Maki chan... let's eat, shall we?"Niko wore a smirk in his face seeing Maki's reaction to the food he had prepared, the red head hesitantly brought a dish in her mouth making her eyes widen by how delicious it is..."is it delicious?..."he asked knowing the answer to his question

"Absolutely!..."the red head exclaim making the boy satisfied to her reaction and watch his girlfriend enthusiasticly eating the tomatoes in the bento...

"I just knew you're gonna love it! Tomato is your favorite after all!..."

"Of course tomato is my favorite... its weird that you know my favorite..."she asked facing the boy while still enjoying the food..."how?..."

"You're mother told me!..."Niko said still lost to his excitement by the fact that he is successful in making the red head to love his cooking

"I see... wait what?!"Maki looked at Niko in suspicion mix with disbelief and shock, how on earth that her mother and the boy made a contact with each other without her knowledge is truly a wonder..."my mother?"

"What?..."Niko realizing his mistake immediately tried to cover it by pretending to be oblivious..."I didn't say anything"

"You said my mama told you that tomato is my favorite!..."however Maki being certain to what she had heard forcefully pressed the boy to tell her the truth "how did she made contact with you?!... is it during the time you were in our mansion?! Why didn't you told me?!..." Maki grab the boy's colar making Nico cower from his place seeing his girlfriend this agitated to his actions

"Okay!... okay!" Niko wave his hand ready to submit himself in defeat "It was the time when I leave from school that suddenly you're mother appeared in front of me offering a ride on my way home!, now I said it! please let go I can't breath!..."Maki touch her temple suddenly feeling a headache knowing her mother purposely ambush the boy on his way home

"Why didn't you decline? you know it is dangerous, what if she figure out our deal? do you have any idea how prudent she is..."

"I tried to!, but she kept insisting with those puppy dog eyes!"he tried to reason out but the girl still looked at him in frustration definitely blaming him..."I just can't turn her down okay!... there's nothing I can do but to accept her offer"

"Then?..."she asked being certain that her mother has another motive,

"Before I knew it we had exchange phone numbers, she keeps on texting me morning until night that's how I found out your favorite food..."he looked at Maki nervously praying that his girlfriend is satisfied to his explanation

"Is that it?"she asked suspiciously feeling that Niko is still hiding something from her..."you're not hiding any important details from me, aren't you?"

"W-Well eh... you see she accompany me from my way home right?" Maki nod her head in answer waiting for Niko to continue..."and"he gulp not knowing how to proceed without Maki killing him

"and?"

"And s-he... met my mother!..."he blurted out making Maki freez from her spot like a statue "Maki? ahm did you hear me?..."Niko brought his hand to the girl's face waving it in front of her hoping to wake up the redhead on her dream or nightmare

"What happened next?..." the girl asked making the boy gulp in tension but still tried his best to continue afraid that he might get kill for real if he don't do so

"O-On... the good side w-well they got really close... t-talking to each other like bestfriends... talking about me..."he looked at the girl carefully making sure that he is safe before proceeding to his story..."t-talking about us?... hehehe nothing to worry about... Maki chan..."

"Are you out of your mind?! There should be something to worry about!"she grab Niko's collar again looking at him fiercely, sure Maki has already admitted that she feels something special for Niko but having their parents met is not on her plan, not now when Niko didn't feel the same way about her..."spill it out Niko what did they talk about us, about our relationship?!"

"I don't k-know... something along the l-lines of getting to know each o-other..."he looked at the girl who's glaring at him ready for an instant kill..."a-and to make things about u-us... o-official?..."Maki can't form a word to say, her mother definitely plan this out, she really wanted to blame the boy but she can't make herself to do so, she should have known it during those time her mama let her slide from her teasings..."Maki? I don't have worry about my life right?..."

"Sigh... I don't know" she calmly stated regaining her composure, she looked at Niko making the boy nervous..."I have a bad idea about this 'making official' thing, anyways all I know is that we have to prepare ourselves after all my mama is hard to deal with, not me or even papa has outwit her"

"Okay..."

"One more thing, we are going to find yourself a suit..."

"Huh? For what?..."

"You will be my date..."

* * *

"So... have you decided"those words utter by the blonde came out more like a demand than a question making the girl to glare at his direction..."come on don't look at me like that!... well I still find you cute though"

"Ayase... I am so not in the mood to play with you right now"Eli just laugh to Nozomi's cold statement, ever since the school festival Eli has been paying to much attention to her, she tried to wave him off but the blonde seems to be immune to her cold remarks, putting him also off guard is not an option a simple teasing to embarrass him might end up as flirting in Eli's mind..."I don't know anything about parties so its a no"

"Doesn't matter anyway, Tojou do you want me to do something you don't want me to do? "The blonde said those words with a light voice but Nozomi knew better that those words isn't just a simple joke..."besides I forgive your friend from his rude actions, I am just asking you one favor please be my date on our company's anniversary..."

"Fine... but only this once Ayase and don't expect me to be a high class girl because I am telling you Im not"she really hate herself now, Nozomi just let Eli to do what he wanted

"Don't worry you are perfect just the way you are..."Eli looked at her with a spark in his eyes and Nozomi doesn't have any idea if what she is seeing is for real considering the rapid beating of her heart..."Nozomi~" he added with a wink

 _Is he flirting with me? I can't believe this!... did I just let myself fall for that simple remarks? C'mon Nozomi get your act together and what's with the first name basis?_

"Did you just call me on my first name?"

"I did..." Eli looked at Nozomi with a grin on his face making the girl grunt in irritation..."well my family didn't care whoever I date the least I can do is to know them personally and not just randomly dating strangers... so from now and then try to call me Eli okay"

"Sigh... then 'Eli' its only for this event right?" Eli didn't answer that question he just continue on gazing at Nozomi..."anyway I don't have the intention of dating you for real so I guess I can bear with it right now"

"Shall we pick your dress?... I can come with you to voice out my opinions"Nozomi sigh again indeed she needed a dress but accepting the blonde's offer will result only with her and Eli spending more time together

"I can manage, I can just ask Kotori chan to lend me one..."she said to at least hint the blonde that she doesn't like the idea of going together with him "she told me that sewing different attires is her hobby besides she knows my size"

"I see, then surprise Nozomi..."

* * *

 _Ah!... its my future home!_

The brunette exclaim after making to a certain japanese sweet shop. Her green eyes wander around to every corner of the store picturing everything in her heart especially the stair that will lead her to the home of the Kousaka

 _If I made my way up there maybe it will lead me to Hotaro's room,agh! god Tsubasa are you a pervert!_

"Tsubasa feel free to stay okay!"the voice she have come to love woke her up from her thoughts..."do you have any specific sweets you wanted? Its on the house!"

"You..."she blurted out making the ginger furrow his brows in confusion

"Huh?..."

"I...I mean your manju! right manju hahaha!..."the boy smile at her brightly completely ignoring her first remark

"Perfect!... I made those manju personally! I assure you that you're gonna love it!"

"Nii-san? are you there?"a boy who looked like two years younger from Hotaro called the ginger from the stairs..."Nii-san glad you're here..."the boy sigh in relief seeing his brother

"Yukito? where's mom and dad?"

"Huh? Are you not listening again... they will be gone for 3 days!"the boy stared at Hotaro sternly making the ginger fidget on his place because of shame... Tsubasa only looked at the Kousaka brothers upon close inspection the ginger is inches taller than the other boy making him looking older but if you consider the way they act seeing Yukito's mature side will make anyone to reconsider on thinking of who is the older one between the two..."anyway Nii-san I have a visitor so I need you to watch the store for a while"

"Eh!... but Yukito! I also have visitor here!"the ginger exclaim making his younger brother frown on displeasure...

"Don't care..."the boy said coldly making the ginger slump his shoulders..."besides if its only Niko or Ren just asked them for help, theres no need to be formal with them anyway they are always here after all..."

"But it is not them!"Hotaro looked at his brother earnestly before directing his eyes to Tsubasa "see Tsubasa chan is here!"

"Tsubasa chan?"the boy question his brother before looking at Tsubasa's direction widening his eyes..."oh my god Im sorry for being rude!"

"Its okay...hahaha"she left out an awkward laugh after being ignore by the two..."I apologize for intruding though"

"Oh... no problem, why don't you go upstairs and wait for my brother there, Nii-san stay here for a while I need your help to close the shop"the boy gave instructions to Tsubasa to where the living room is,the brunette nod her head in understanding before turning to Hotaro and gave him a sweet smile

Tsubasa made her way upstairs looking at different doors of the house wondering what is inside the rooms. The Kousaka residents looks normal outside but it was actually enormous inside there are several doors that Tsubasa wanted to check out until her eyes landed on a certain door with a name Hotaro on it

 _This must be it, this room must be belong to Hotaro_

The brunette trace the door with her hand before landing it to the door knob ready to open the said door

"Ah... e-excuse me"a hesitant voice probably came from a girl called her, the brunette gulp in nervousness knowing that someone actually caught her from almost sneaking into the ginger's room

"Listen I... I actually lost my way her-"

"Tsubasa san?"the girl called the brunette again making Tsubasa to look at her only to find out that she actually knew the person in front of her

"Alisa chan? What are you doing here?"she looked at the younger blonde questionably

"Shhh... Tsubasa san please keep quiet..."

"Nii-san be careful will you! Don't waste the food"the two girls heard the muffle voices of the Kousaka brothers making them alert that they will be soon joining them, the two made a run on the leaving room

"Tsubasa san let's pretend that we don't know each other okay"

"Agree"

not so long the two brothers made their way inside the room with sweets and drinks on their hands

"Oh! Tsubasa chan! and?"the ginger question the other girl inside the room

"Nice to meet you Kousaka san, my name is Alisa Ayase, I just recently move to Japan and Yukito kun is kind enough to help me because I am lost at train station"

"Nice to meet you too, anyway feel free at home okay, it was nice seeing two beautiful girls at home don't you agree Yukito!"the younger blonde and Tsubasa blush by this remarks

 _Oooh!.. Hotaro kun how can you make my heart race without even trying, I love youuuuu!_

" I never knew my brother is kind enough to help other people considering he always left me behind at the train station"

"Nii-san it was your fault for always sleeping!"the younger one to the brothers tried retort his brother's remark making the girls chuckle"if only you are not childish enough to sleep in train station then I wouldn't have to accompany you every morning to make sure you don't miss you're stop"

 _Sleeping at train station? So Cuteee!_

 _Wow Yukito kun is so mature... I wish Eli Onii chan is like that..._

"Its not always like that"

"Please excuse my Nii-san by the way here's some sweets for you two feel free to asked if you need something"the two girls nod their head in answer, each of them wore a smile while eating the sweets of Kousaka..."by the way Miss you kinda look familiar I think I had already saw you somewhere or perhaps in tv comercial are you a model?"Yukito asked Tsubasa and it actually made the brunette sweat in worry, her disguise might be ruin if they found out who she really is

"No... ahm I-I am Hotaro's classmate because of exchange student program between UTX and Otonokizaka so yeah that's it hahaha"

"Maybe because you've already seen her at UTX?"the ginger intervene..."you wanted to go there right? for high school?"Yukito glare at Hotaro while Alisa looked at the boy in confusion

"Yukito kun I thought you wanted to go to Otonokizaka too?"

"Of course I do!... my brother just misinterpret my intentions!"the boy explain in panic..."anyways only super rich kids go there I am not saying that it is not the same for Otonokizaka but my brother is there so yeah I am going there"Yukito looked at his brother fiercely while Hotaro just pouting muttering words such like 'but you really said you wanted to go there' which earn a glare from his younger brother..."anyway Miss you are attending at UTX too huh... does it mean that you also came from a high class family?"

 _Why does it always have to be me? what if Hotaro kun find out my real family status and think that I am a brat like a typical rich kid, I can't let that happen I can't let our status in life ruin my plan not even my parents can do that!_

"Well my family isn't like those super rich family in UTX we just recently made it to the society and my parents think that socializing with those people will give us more opportunity that's all"the Kousaka brothers believe her explanation

"I see, well doesn't matter anyway I am glad that my brother met someone as attractive like you it only means that he is less weird "the boy gave her a smile but not as bright as Hotaro in Tsubasa's perspective "it was actually hard to imagine that someone like you would befriend my dorky brother"

 _Dorky? Then for Hotaro I am willing to be a dork too! anyway I need to be careful with Yukito san it was hard to be seen at first but he is sharp unlike my Hotaro I need to conceal myself_

"Hey don't be so mean Yukito"

"Sorry about the questions Miss it is the first time that my brother brought a girl home other than Kotori nee chan"Tsubasa grunt in annoyance hearing the name of her rival it seems that the ash hair girl hold a place even in the Kousaka family..."if you don't mind can I asked for your full name?"

"Ahm... Tsubasa..."the brunette didn't know how to continue, looking at Hotaro it seems that he also forgot her last name which doesn't matter because the ginger is not someone who care about formality the real problem here is Yukito who might research her name on internet or anything about her..."Tsubasa..."

"Ah! its already late Yukito kun! I need to go home!"Alisa intervene catching up why Tsubasa can't answer the boy's question immediately

"You're right then let me accompany you to your home"Yukito offer then look at his brother"Nii san make sure Tsubasa san will make her way home safely okay"

"Roger that!"the ginger salute to his brother

"Hahaha don't worry Alisa chan and I would just call a taxi"The two brothers agree to her suggestion. They made their way at the front door of the Kousaka resident and bid their goodbyes...

"Please take care Tsubasa chan and?..."Yukito roll his eyes ashamed that his brother immediately forgot the blonde's name

"Alisa... Ayase Alisa, Hotaro san"

"Right... wait Ayase? your name sounds familiar"the ginger tap his foot while thinking hardly of where exactly did he heard that name"uhm... Ayase... Ayase..."

"I think we should go now..."Tsubasa drag Alisa with her before the ginger could remember that name

"Bye Tsubasa san and of course Alisa chan~..."Yukito gave Alisa a sweet innocent smile making the blonde to blush furiously because of how bright it is..."feel free to visit our shop anytime okay"

"T-Thank you Yu... Yukito kun!"hearing the girl stutter made the brunette smirk

The two of them made their way at the bus stop, no one knows what exactly to say, it was actually rare for them to meet each other on uncertain circumstances considering that their families weren't friends and just acting civil with each other whenever they meet

"So..."Tsubasa is the first one who broke the silence..."I see that you're interested with Yukito san huh... Im glad you've finally over come you're feelings for Umi"

"Eh!... Tsubasa san! that's not it!" the blonde was caught off guard after hearing her first love's name..."I still don't know what I am feeling about Yukito kun, we just met today and he reminds me of Umi san so much!"

"You don't know?... then I suggest for you to look at Yukito san in a different way... he and Umi are nothing to look a like after all" this made the blonde confused to the brunette remarks..."Umi became like that because of the responsibilities his family gave upon him ever since he was young while Yukito san he is like that because it is only natural for him to do so" Tsubasa explain further but the blonde still didn't caught up her intentions

"I still don't get it, but you're right I should see Yukito kun the way he really is and not continuously compare him to Umi san..."

"Glad you made up you're mind, I know he is amazing too just like my Hotaro!"

"My Hotaro?...Tsubasa san don't tell me..." Alisa gasp in realization "but you're already engaged with Umi san! I thought you like him!"

"Yeah I know... apparently I never really like him that way... as a friend yes I do like him but"Tsubasa looked at Alisa sincerely with a smile making the blonde widen her eyes because it is truly a genuine one..."during the first time I saw Hotaro kun... I knew he is the one..."Alisa smile at this confession

"I see... just like you Tsubasa san I'll find my answer too"Tsubasa nod her head in answer..."but what about your parents? do they know?"

"No...I tried to brought the topic with them but they wave me off" sadness can be heard to the brunette's words, the blonde understand Tsubasa and where she is coming from, to the world they are leaving when everything is made up it was actually hard to find something genuinely real ..."who cares about them though, certainly not Hotaro...pffft"

"That's the spirit Tsubasa san!"

"I know..."

The two of them halted from their tracks after they made it to the bus stop. The two called for their drivers and give their location to them until their respective cars came to pick them up

"It was nice talking to you Tsubasa san!..."

"Yeah... you too Alisa chan~..."

* * *

 **Hah! At last I manage to finish this fic... hai anyways it might take a long time before my next update considering I am currently looking for a new job and also I am planning to drown myself on studying for upcoming board exam on september and I tell you what I am not aiming just to pass Im aiming to be at the top this way I can motivate myself to study more so please pray for me and wish me luck okay...**

 **bye :) oh and don't worry I'll continue this I just don't know when**

 **Thanks for the support guys, you're comments and ipinions are welcome as always...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo guys Im back with a new update!...yay me I deeply apologize for late update my work load occupies most of my time but still I'll try my best to finish this fic simply because I love Muse so much it the first anime about Idols that I love so much...**

 **anyways please bear with errors you are going to encounter while reading this**

 **I do not own love live**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Sigh... I wish, I could just go home right now..."a black haired boy with a pair of bored red eyes mutters as he watch his girlfriend dancing with some other guys completely leaving him behind and ignoring his existence as if he is just an air on the corner of the venue... really he should have already realize that it was such a bad decision to agree to be Maki's date in a high class party full of rich men enjoying their drinks boasting about what they had achieved showing how powerful they really are, just watching these people made his stomach churn...

 _I should have known this would happen after all Maki is leaving in a world that no person like me could reach...Hai~…_

the boy continued to watch over his girlfriend who is now dancing with a really handsome guy, come to think of it he never had a chance to dance with the girl, the very moment they had entered the venue lots of men had approach his girlfriend asking for only one single dance which the redhead cannot turn down and guess what now he found himself alone on the corner drinking some orange juice or is it even a juice? cause seriously he feel kind of dizzy right now... but he just wave it off thinking maybe he is just tired or something... finally the music had come to its end indicating that the dance is finally over at the corner of his eyes he saw the redhead approaching him but since he is mad being ignored he pretended that he never saw the girl and continue to gulf the rest of his drink not caring if he is beginning to feel peculiar all of a sudden...

"Sigh... are you really going to ignore me for the rest of the night..." she said but the boy still didn't paid her any attention..."if this what you're going to do until the end of the party then you shouldn't had just come..."still no answer "more importantly are you okay? your face is so red..."

The boy send her a pointed look..."huh?... you're the one who... ask me to come hereeeeee!..." he said in a childish tone..."Maki chan is so...soooo~…mean! leaving Niko on his own..."she knew there is definitely something wrong with the boy just seeing his weird actions

"Niko... are you drunk?..."the girl ask while stealing the boy's drink inhaling its scent

"Me? drunk? no way... Maki chan! hihihi...come on let's have a drink Maki chan..."the boy invited her with so much excitement his face wore a wide grin reminding her of a child who's inviting his playmate to play..."oh... I forgot you are busy dancing with some other guys..."he then frown...

"Sigh... Ill call our driver... let's get you home Niko..."Maki walk a few centimeters away from the boy..."hello its me can you pick us now... what do you mean you can't pick us?... sigh... fine just make it quick okay..." the girl sigh in irritation knowing that it will take time for her driver to come and pick them up...she turned her attention again to the boy but he is no longer on the place where she left him..."Niko?... her eyes wander around the venue but Niko is still no where to be seen...

"Damn just where did that idiot go!..."

* * *

"Hey Nozomi... are you having fun?..."her blonde companion ask her with smirk on his face..."its enormous isn't it?... is this your first time attending a party as grand as this?..."the girl knew that the blond is trying to impress her and she really had enough of this dealing with men. Maybe its the effect of the alcohol in her system that help her to at least overcome the situation she is currently in... her companion continue to boast how grand the party is without looking at her and this gives an opportunity for the girl to sneak out and leave the blond to look for the wash room as the alcohol began to take over her system..."as I am saying, Nozomi I want you to meet some of my...my? eh? where did she go?"

Nozomi wanders around the huge first class hotel... this huge architecture is said to be own by the Ayase family no wonder why Eli has a huge ego and so self center... she finally made it to the wash room hoping to wash away the dizziness she currently feels but still it has no use as alcohol really took over her system considering her vision began to blury... she walk her way out and decided to look for Eli planning to personally tell the blonde that she is leaving... she tried her best to steady her tracks but it seems like that there's no way it could happen... she decided to stay in one of the mini bars not too far from the main party until the time when the effect of the alcohol fades away so that she can handle herself...

"One more shottttt..." a boy with a black hair asked the bartender by the looks of it the boy must be really drunk compare to her... Nozomi isn't sure but this guy at her side looks very familiar so as his voice

The bartender gave the boy a weary look probably contemplating if he is going to give the guy another round of alcohol...

 _Nikocchi?... is it really him? or am I only imagining things.._

Nozomi asked herself... she tried to squint her eyes to take a better a look to the person beside her but it only made her head hurts it seems like that the alcohol strongly hit her system...

 _Impossible there's no way that Nikocchi will be here, I mean I only manage to get here because of Eli... it must be my imagination only..._

Finally the bartender has given up and give the boy another shot of whiskey so she is... she made an eye contact with the bartender it seem like he misundertood Nozomi's presence there... she tried to decline the offer but she was to shy to do it...

 _Its just only one shot... so I guess its fine..._

The girl gulf the whiskey in one go... big mistake because it only made her feel worst, it is too concentrated that she can no longer hold herself up in just one shot no wonder the guy beside her ended up like that...

"Heyyyy..."she's not sure but is this boy calling for her?..."wha cha doin, looks like I am not the only one who's out placeeee!... herw... hehehe"the boy laugh loudly making Nozomi laugh with him too..."you know whayt... this party sucks!...my girlfriend sucks!... everybody sucks..." Nozomi chuckle with the boy's declaration it looks likes they are on the same page...

"You know what you're right~…"she don't know why but she really do feel comfortable with this guy beside her..."looks like we're the only normal people here huh..."

"Yeah! let's cheers shall we?!" the two of them continued to accompany each other through out the rest of the night

* * *

She didn't know where it all started finding social parties like this so boring... ever since she visited the Kousaka household everything that she had believed has vanished the warm and comfort that place is offering really pull out a string on her heart not because Hotaro is there well a part of it is the reason... it just that suddenly she began to question herself... the 'am I really happy with my life?" question, is she?... she finally began to question everything about her life... did she ever loved Umi... is she the one who choose him for her or her parents who always dictates her life?... when exactly is the time she made her own decision?... realization hit her never once in her life that she actually made a decision... she just sigh at this her line of sight fall from Umi then to the ginger haired boy who is across the table eating happily seeing the sight of him acting like a child made the brunette smile but immediatly drop when she saw an ashen hair girl next to him

"Tsubasa will you stop glaring at Kotori..."at last her companion finally open his mouth "you're making yourself obvious"

"whatever Umi... Ill ask Hotaro to dance with me..."Tsubasa stand from her sit making her way to the table across from her and Umi..."hello there Hotaro..."as usual she gave the boy a sweet smile and a fake smile to the girl next to him..."and Minami san Im so glad that the two of you are here..."

"thank you Kira san... aren't you with Umi?..."the ashen hair girl ask and it almost made Tsubasa frown in dismay knowing that Hotaro is there

 _how rude... why don't you just accompany him yourself while I keep Hotaro with me..._

"hm... I don't know he seems out of place lately..."Tsubasa observe Kotori's expression and what she saw is a glint of concern in her eyes..."maybe there is something that troubling him?..."

"shouldn't you be the one to accompany him?..."there's a hint of accusation in Kotori's voice making Tsubasa smirk in amusement... Kotori direct her sight to Umi who's sitting alone and looking at a distant place before standing up and mindlessly leave the place, on her perspective she can clearly see that the boy's mind is somewhere else..."after all he is you-"

"I don't think I am the one he needed right now..."those words came out more colder than what Tsubasa has intended but she won't let the other girl to finish her words..."trust me on that Minami san..."

"oh..."the atmospher suddenly became awkward even Hotaro feels the heavy ambiance between them..."then excuse me,I... I just need to go to the wash room" Kotori immediatly stand up from her seat and give Tsubasa one last look

"eh!... let me go with you Kotori..."Hotaro stand up from his seat but the girl decline his offer

"its fine Hotaro I'll be back..."Hotaro watched Kotori's back as she leave, he might be not smartest person but he really do has this unsettle feeling inside him that is telling him that something is off with Kotori

"Hotaro come on let's dance!..."Tsubasa hold the boy on his wrist and drag him on the dance floor...

"w-wait... Tsubasa I can't dance..."

"don't worry I got you..."

* * *

"where did he go..."the ashen hair girl mutter as she search for a certain blue head... she search around the pool area and find Umi with a man probably his father

"what did you mean when you said you wanted to cancel the engagement!..."the man said his voice contains anger but still remain his cool demeanor...

"It is exactly what it means father..."Umi looked straight to his father's eyes, Kotori can see the tension between the two she wanted to leave but the topic about the boy's engagement made her curious..."I wanted to tell you this personally and of course to Tsubasa's family..."

"do you realize the consequences that your action will cause to our family!..." the man can no longer contain his anger... his hand form into a fist ready to strike his son anytime soon..."the others will mock our family!... worst of all it might end the good frienship we have to the Kira family!... how could you be so selfish about this?!"

"Im not being selfish father... I just wanted to be true to myself... I jus-..."Umi didn't finished his words as his father punch him on his face sending him to the ground...Kotori wanted to approach the boy but stop seeing how serious the matters has become

"whether you like it or not you are gonna marry Tsubasa!..."his father glare at him..."and that's final Umi!"the man walk away leaving the boy on the ground Kotori immediatly approach him earning a surprise look from Umi

"K-Kotori... what are you doing here?..." Kotori help Umi to sit near the bench she can clearly see the bruise on his beautiful face... she got her handkerchief and put it on the boy's face earning a growl of pain from the said person..."did... did you see everything?..."he asked tentatively, Kotori only nod her head in answer..."Im sorry you have to see something like that"

"no... its fine" Kotori look at Umi in concern she wanted to ask about his problem but held her tongue... Umi suddenly laugh at her..."what so funny?..."she feels a little bit offended to Umi's reaction but a smile can be seen to her face knowing that Umi is atleast a little bit okay

"well you have this curious look in you...like you wanted to asked me something but cannot...go on ask me...I won't be offended..."Umi smiled at Kotori reassuring the girl that it is really fine

"well... what happen?..."Umi chuckle at her question

"playing safe huh...I cancel our engagement, its not official yet but my decision is final"Umi made a deep sigh before he continue looking at Kotori with the most earnest look he could muster..."I fell in love and I can't get myself out of it..."Kotori widen her eyes in shock a pang of pain struck her heart but she force herself to be okay by this sudden revelation..."when I with her evwrything feels so good, I don't feel a heavy weight in my shoulder and just seeing her smile can make my heart jumps"

"oh I see..."is all she can say trying to hide her dissapointment..."o-okay..."she look at the ground afraid that Umi might read what she is thinking

"okay?... that's all? aren't you going to asked who?"

"its not m..."she mutters softly making it hard for the boy to understand her

"what?... you know I can't understand you right?..."

"I said its not my concern!..." she burst out... she immediatly cover her mouth after realizing her mistake..."Im sorry..."Umi grasp her hand bringing it to his face while closing his eyes inhaling her scent... Kotori can only watch him in awe

"please don't say that..."Umi open his eyes but still hold her hand in his face where pain can be seen..."it hurts to know that you didn't care..."

"Umi you..."

"I like you..."he said and he don't know where did he got the guts to confess his feelings..."no I love you Kotori I never felt this way before only to you..."he gulp and continue to stare at the girl in front of him..."so please don't say that it is not your concern... because everything about you is my concern..."Kotori only looked at Umi making the boy uncomfortable not so long a soft sensation can be felt on his lips making him widen his eyes because the ashen hair girl is kissing him...he hold her on his embrace trying to convey the feeling he has for the girl

"I love you too Umi~..."

"you don't have any idea how much I wanted to do that..."the boy mutter as their faces is so close when their forehead touches each other, just one move and soon their lips will be one again having this thought immediatly made Umi's face becomes red still Kotori's hands keeps their position into place...

"then what are you waiting for just kiss me already..."she said before leaning her head once again for a kiss

not too far in their place another figures are watching them the boy hold his fist, his expression can't be seen

"Hotaro are you okay?..."his companion ask him, she tentatively reach for his shoulder forcing him to look at her... and oh how she regret to do that because not a single trace of the old Hotaro can be seen to the boy in front of her right now..."are you..."

"it hurts..."he choke while bringing his right hand to where his heart is "right h-here"tears are falling down in his face while he clench his chest looking at the girl with his most vulnerable state... without a second thought Tsubasa immediatly engulf the boy into her embrace caressing the back of his head soothingly while whispering words that will calm him ignoring her own pain

"I know...but you have to try and keep yourself together..."

* * *

"Niko!"

"Nozomi!"

a red haired girl and a blonde boy called the occupants of the mini bar at the same time, they looked at each other but ignore the other's presence and go with their respective date, seeing that the boy has passed out already while the girl is still trying to finished her drink...

"hey what happen!..."Maki shake the boy's shoulder but all she receive is a growl to the said person..."Niko come on wake up!"

"Nozomi are you okay..."the blonde cupped the girl's cheek and look at her in the eyes..."why did you drink too much?... if you can't take it?"he asked but all he receive is a smile to the drunk girl

"Eliiiii!... hihihi what cha doin here?"the girl ask innocently making the blonde gulp in surprise feeling something weird inside him... "you should flirt with those girls again and forget me as alwaysss"

"sigh... you're coming with me..."Eli pick up the girl earning some resistance from the said person..."how about you two?..."he sain in an authorative tone making the redhead narrow her eyes..."I can ask my driver to help you with him"

"no we're fine..."Maki instinctively hold Niko's hand..."my driver is coming here already...more importantly where are you bringing that girl?"Eli gave him a smirk which made the redhead almost lost her temper...

"well...she's my date and I am not satisfied with the time we spend together..."he looked at the girl in his arms who's passed out already from her drunkness..."so why not make a full of it and enjoy myself right..."

"you're not going to do anything indecent to her?" Maki shouldn't be meddling in other people's life but the girl in Eli's arms is someone important to Niko and the last thing she wanted to see is seeing the black haired boy worried for another girl, she knew Eli is not low enough to commit such thing but she also knew that there's something about the purple head that can make the blonde's rational mind into irrational..."right?..."

"Maki Im offended...are you taking me as that kind of person?..."the girl just kept quiet while still glaring at him..."alright I wont okay...happy now? excuse us then"Eli walk away leaving Niko and Maki on their own...

"No...Nozomi..."Niko mutter as he sleep and Maki can't do anything but to hold the boy's hand tighter

"will you call my name someday while you were dreaming just like this..."she sigh then look at the blonde's dissapearing figure..."that Eli..."

* * *

"we're here sleeping beauty or should I say drunken beauty..."the boy said to his sleeping companion he cup the girl's cheeks before going out to his car opening the other door and carried the unconscious girl in bridal style... ringing the doorbell into a huge house

 _uhm... good thing I made plans ahead and asked the care taker not to leave yet before we arrive, well I was planning to have a special night with her but I think her being sober will make it difficult for me to bring her here after all technically we are no longer in tokyo..._

"Eli sama you're here..."an old man open the gate before bowing his head to the blonde boy..."do you need help?..."the care taker ask eyeing the sleeping girl in arms...

"Masato san Im fine... how about this house is it still okay?..."he said while looking at the old building where they used to leave as a whole family it holds the happiest memories of his life at least in the past..."you can leave us now"he open the main door and proceed to the master's bedroom dropping the girl gently in a king size bed..."god you were so drunk weren't you..."he said while wiping away some sweat in the girl's forehead...

"s-stop..."the girl mutters while frowning her breathing suddenly becomes ragged while her hands form into a fist.."please stop..."

 _it seems like she's having a bad dream...why do I feel uneasy seeing her like this? I wanted to see her normal self..._

"p-please stop don't hurt me!..."Eli immediatly hold Nozomi's hands while trying to wake her up..."Nikocchi save me..."Nozomi finally woke up but still not sober enough for her mind to function..."Nicocchi you're here..."she smiled then engulf the blonde boy into a tight embrace..."thank you...don't l-leave me again..."she inhaled the scent of the boy before closing her eyes falling into slumber..."promise?..."

Eli also embrace the girl tightly he was first surprise by the sudden action of the purplehead but hearing her mistook him into someone really made him mad...

 _why do I feel this way?!...why does everything hurts when it is about you?...why can't you look at me the same way you look at him...why can't you treat me special just like the way I treated you Nozomi?..._

Eli broke from the embrace as he hold the girl's cheeks, he looked at Nozomi's face taking and admiring her angelic face before leaning and kissing the sleeping girl

 _harasho! so sweet I wanted more...Nozomi you intrigued me so much don't blame me if I can no longer hold myself anymore_

he gently put the girl into the bed hovering on top of her as he began kissing her neck earning a small whimper from the sleeping girl

"ne...Nozomi...the night is so long for us is it...I wonder if you could feel the same confusion I felt when Im with you at least when you woke up..."he smirk before his hand began to undo the dress of the girl

 _Nozomi please intrigued me more I wanted to play this game with you_

* * *

 **thank you for reading this fic hope you like it your conments are welcome as always so see ya next time fellows**


	10. Chapter 10

**another update guys! so I re watch love live again in order to get my spirit up and it did so here I am...**

 **anyways please bear with the errors you are going to encounter**

 **I do not own love live...**

* * *

Chapter 10

It is a perfect day for her, the weather forecast says that there would be a minimal chances of rain today... meaning a perfect day for a date. Tsubasa knows that it is the right time to take action and make the situation into her advantage...

 _I wonder if Hotaro is busy right now?_

she thought as she stand in front of the Homura sweet shop contemplating for the right approach she could use in order to hide her hidden motives. The main purpose of this plan is to ask a certain broken hearted ginger haired boy on a date without it looking as a date...

 _I wonder if I should enter as a customer buying some sweets... well that is a good idea uhm... no! I should be more straight forward just ask Hotaro to hang out with me and pretend to be a good friend trying to comfort him... yeah now that's a plan!_

the brunette enter the sweet shop reciting some comforting words in her head again and again...

"welcome to Homura sweet shop!..."

Tsubasa stared at the ginger haired boy who welcome her with an open arms full of energy, all of her comforting and wise words that she could advice to this boy are stock in her throat thrown away at the window...

 _sigh...there goes my chance to execute my brilliant plan, he look totally fine..._

"I said welcome Tsubasa chan!..."before she knew it Hotaro was in front of her waving his hands..."are you okay?"

"y-yeah...ehem! I mean yeah Im fine"Tsubasa immediately regain her confidence and look at Hotaro with her best smile "anyway Hotaro would you like to come with me to the mall, it would be like a friendly bonding"

"friendly bonding huh, what about Kotori chan?" Tsubasa cursed mentally just as she thought that she could finally have the ginger haired boy all by herself that girl always ruin her plan

 _I thought he's heart broken!... what's the matter with him?_

"ah... I forgot she is already with someone else"Tsubasa look at Hotaro there is a trace of longing in his face..."hahaha I guess it is just the two of us now huh or maybe just me..."

 _his facade has broken, he must have been doing his best to look the same in her eyes...oh Hotaro Im sorry for only thinking about myself_

 _"_ don't worry Hotaro kun Im here you know..."Tsubasa cupped the boy's cheeks and forcefully made him look at her in the eyes..."Im still here you don't have to worry of being alone I would never leave you"

"you're right, oh just wait here okay I'll just go to my room and change" the ginger haired boy immediatly made his way up in the stairs before halting in the middle of it and look at the brunette with a smile..."Tsubasa thank you, I...I really need someone right now, I really appreciate you being my friend..."he said before finally proceeding to his room

 _friends for now Hotaro..._

* * *

"so where should we go first Tsubasa chan?"Hotaro asked as he look at the people inside the mall..."should we go shopping first? do you have something you wanted to buy Tsubasa chan?"the boy looked at the girl who is trying her best not to laugh at Hotaro..."mau!...Tsubasa chan whats so funny?"the girl burst out in laughing seeing the boy pouting like a child

"s-sorry its just that you sound like a child asking his mother where to go" the brunette compose herself then looked at the boy who is now blushing..."anyways how about you?, where do you want to go?"

"me?...well I kind of hungry right now"the boy blush unable to look at the girl thinking that maybe Tsubasa find him stupid for only thinking about food most of the time besides the complete silence of the brunette next to him made the matters more embarrasing for him to deal with..."Well if you don't want to we can go somewhere else..."still no answer Tsubasa just stare at him, her face is wearing a beautiful smile making Hotaro's heart to beat faster for unknown reason..."w-what is there something funny?"

"uhm no..."Tsubasa shook her head then looked at the boy again with the same smile before "Im just glad you look fine or at least trying to look fine... you know you really made me worried last night"she said carefully looking at the boy if its okay to open the topic she still remember the look of Hotaro's sad face last night making her lost her interest in the party and just ask the boy to go home earlier than plan. When she saw it is safe she proceed to voice out her thoughts..."you weren't you're usual self even after I drop you to your home you're still not talking and..."she gulp trying to control her emotion she kept telling herself that what Hotaro needed for her is to be his friend at least for now "it scared me to think that you would never be the same Hotaro that I met"

Tsubasa is actually relieve seeing that the boy manage to fix himself over one night but she knows better that Hotaro is only trying to act tough in front of everyone and it only made her fall in love with him more

"Im sorry, I never thought you cared so much about me"he take a deep sigh before he continue once again "you see me and Kotori knew each other since we were a little and because of that I almost thought that no matter what happen we will always be the one who will end up together although last night has proven me wrong I should have taken my feelings more seriously and let Kotori chan knows about it" Tsubasa looked at the boy with sympathy his words contains nothing but regret he definitely made it clear without actually saying it "now I am too late and she is already with someone else I can't help but to feel alone"

"well Im here, aren't I?... if you need someone you can talk to there's no better option other than me right?"she grasp both of Hotaro's hand looking at him sincerely..."I care more about you more than you ever knew"

"thank you... you know I really admire how you handle yourself knowing that we are in the same situation" Tsubasa raise a brow clearly not understanding what does Hotaro implying..."well Umi is your is fiance right? and seeing you walking around and worrying about me like you're not carrying the same burden is really amazing"

 _I see so that is what he is implying... well I can also used it in my advantage broken hearted people can understand and relate to each other right..._

"While I looked okay outside I am actually broken inside that's why I needed someone right now Hotaro kun so don't leave me okay"

"sure anything for you Tsubasa chan"

"beside sad Hotaro doesn't you, I think that the cheerful and energetic Hotaro is still the best" hearing thia from the girl Hotaro give her a bright smile thanking her internally "well Im hungry too? shall we go?"

"uhm okay!"

* * *

"hm... this is so warm I never thought that my bed would feel this comfortable..." a black haired boy mutter as he rolled from the bed and snuggle more on the blanket

 _wow this blanket smells so good maybe mom had wash this already... oh damn my head hurts_

feeling the pain from the previous night the boy shifted from his position and forcefully open his eyes cupping his head trying to ease the pain

 _eh?... wait this isn't my room, heck its not even my bed where am I? I can't remember a single damn thing last night!_

he looked at the room only to find himself admiring how luxurious it is by the way it is decorated this room must be belong to a girl, that's right a girl it all finally click in, he was with a girl who is definitely not Maki , he tried to remember what happen last night but the pain in his head didn't made it easier for him, he just wish that Maki isn't mad at him for maybe leaving her behind

"okay the coast is clear, wow this is such a huge house... don't tell me I really manage to get a rich girl under my charm hahaha..."he quietly laugh to himself as he walk on the house "hai~ what am I gonna do with my life, why do I get myself into this kind of situation"

 _maybe I should ask someone? wait is that a voice?_

Niko followed the voice which led him to a room. The boy contemplate whether to knock and ask the person inside for help that would easier than aimlessly walking around or maybe he could be a coward and just walk away and try to figure things out all on his own

 _nuh...I think the latter is a better choice I don't want to cause any commotion_

he was about to walk away when suddenly a man came out on the said room

"wait who are you!"the man asked that made the boy halt from his tracks and looked at the said person..."you don't look familiar to me, you don't work here, aren't you?!..."Niko almost lost his soul when he looked at the man straight to his eyes, his intimidating demeanor only scared the hell out of him besides the grumpiness look on his face really resemble someone he knew

 _darn it! he must be the master of the house... wait I should calm down and try to explain myself..._

"you're right sir I...I don't work here..."he said while rubbing the back of his head "but I swear I don't mean any harm, Im just wandering around the place since Im lost here... hahaha"

 _okay maybe not a good explanation... the hell I sound like a total creep! well I hope he got my point there..._

the man stare at him incredulously before he looked for his pocket and found his phone

"hello security there's a creep here outside the study room please do eliminate him"Niko widen his eyes hearing the word eliminate sweat are starting to fall from his forehead thinking that his life is definitely in danger..."faster his running away!"Niko run for his dear life while apologizing for knocking some expensive looking base

 _defintely not a good explanation! gah!... where's the damn exit!_

* * *

"Tsubasa chan what are we going to do it is now full of people here and I doubt we can find a table here instantly"Tsubasa giggle at Hotaro's facial expression he looks like a lost puppy or maybe a starving puppy but no matter what it is she is not going to to deny that it was cute..."Im really starving right now"the boy is too adorable for her to handle, the reason why even though she is not hungry herself, she can't bring to tell the boy that maybe they should just come back later

"uhm maybe we should find a table first"the two of then look around for a possible table they could dine in. Tsubasa spotted a table in the corner she immediatly grasp the ginger's hand and drag him to the said place

"Tsubasa chan w-wait"

"Hotaro!..."

"Kotori!..."

"I found us a place!"

two voice said at the same time, Tsubasa looked at the guy in front of her incredulously mouth hanging open

"wait Umi?!, what are you doing here?"she asked which receive a scowl from the blue head "never mind as far I am concern I found this table first"

"well Im sorry but I can't let you have your way this time Tsubasa" the brunette mentally curse the boy, of course Umi is a hard headed guy he definitely wont back down always true to his words

"w-well we could share"a soft voice suggested and this made Tsubasa grimace, it really always have to be her "Im sure everyone is hungry now and I think this table can handle the four of us" Kotori look at Hotaro who is surprise by the sudden presence of others. Tsubasa is about to decline the offer but Hotaro beat her to it

"sure!... god I am so hungryyyy"he whines earning a couple of odd stares from other customers. Tsubasa only comply it seems that Hotaro's stomach is in need of more comfort than his heart

after the four of them finish their food things had gotten awkward in their group. Hotaro keeps on seeping on his almost empty drink causing unpleasant sound much to Umi's dismay because of lack of manners according to the blue head, Kotori keeps on fidgeting on her seat not knowing how to break the news to the ginger in front of her... it was Tsubasa who first broke the silence

"so~ what do we have here?"Kotori flinch by the sudden question guilt can be seen in her face "are the two of you dating or something?"

"we do..."Umi hold Kotori's hands answering in her place, he can clearly see the guilt painted in his girlfriend's face "and we both serious about this"

"whoa! too serious, I think I could feel better about this revelation if you are not glaring at me while emitating that killing aura"she mock full of sarcasm which earn more glare from the boy "uhm... I guess have fun?" this earn a surprise look from Kotori, she actually prepare herself for the sudden outrage of the brunette if she find out but all they receive is an uninterested response "anyways I think we have to go"

Tsubasa stand from her seat, she really wanted to leave the restaurant this instant seeing that Hotaro is being his quiet self again and knowing him it means it is not good.

"w-wait... Hotaro can we talk?"

"sorry Kotori chan but I promise Tsubasa chan that I'll accompany her to a certain place" Kotori is much more surprise at the ginger's reaction than Tsubasa, his face is expressionless and to top it all never did Hotaro decline her request so the sudden change in the boy's demeanor really shocked her there..."Im really sorry maybe we should talk some other time" Tsubasa and Hotaro immediatly walk away the ashen haired girl was about to go after them when a hand stop her, she look at Umi who only shook his head

"Kotori I think you should give him time, he is just I don't know shock? after all he is your besfriend right and maybe he is afraid that now you have me, he is thinking that you might spend a little time with him"

"No... Umi I don't think that is the case" Umi look at Kotori with confusion "I know how he feels about me... I know that he is in love with me Umi but I pretend that I didn't know!"

Well that was unexpected Umi never thought that Hotaro feels the same way he feels about Kotori, he was aware that the two of them are close with each other being childhood friends and all, he finally understand the reason why Kotori refuse to break the news to Hotaro as soon as possible not that he can blame her though. He just felt a little bit jealous knowing that the two of them has a special bond something that Tsubasa and him didn't possess well now that they were caught on the act there's nothing they can do but to hope for the ginger's understanding

"what if he never talk to me again!" Kotori is now crying earning some unpleasant stares again. Umi just sigh and be the best boyfriend he can be "this is all my fault!..."

"no its not... besides I don't think Hotaro will ignore you or never talk to you again, he might be a simple minded but I think he value your friendship more than you ever knew..."he cares the girls back soothingly making Kotori calmer "just give him time okay"

"you think so?"

"Yes... besides this is our date and he is with Tsubasa she can handle Hotaro all on her own"

"Umi... I love you"

"K-Kotori where did that come from!" the girl just smile at him waiting for his response "I-I love you too Kotori"

"Umi!... you're so cute!"

* * *

He never saw this coming, his past memories is now flashing in front of his eyes...

 _so this is what people see when they are near in their death but I don't want to die now! this is not how I plan my weekend!_

theres nothing much he can do though not when his movement is restricted being pinned against the floor with both of your hands tied and a heavy weight on your back that certainly belong to a huge entity can make anyone immobile, the worst it only fuel the deadly scenario playing in his head. He also think that his mentality is broken for he can see a red head tomato loving tsundere smirking at him while saying _I told you so..._

"Sir for the last time I am innocent!... I didn't do anything that might break the law!" he scream, Niko is trying to remain calm but the unbearable pain on his back is making it hard for him to do so...

"the fact that you are a trespasser in my house technically broke the law..."

 _okay he has logic there... but I didn't sneak in his house on my own if only I knew who brought me here maybe I can still save myself_

"I'll make sure that you will be put in jail" that statement made Niko really scared. He can't go to jail his too young for that besides he has siblings to take care of he can't add more burden to his mother... "in jail you will learn that not breaking the law is important!"

"honey Im afraid that you will be the one who might end up in jail..." a cool voice that clearly belong to a woman interrupted them..."security let go of him..."the men around him immediatly obey the woman. Niko was relieve when he was finally free from his bind, he is about to thank the woman when he recognize who it is..."clearly this is harassment you know, you're aware that he is a minor right?"

 _so all this time I am in Maki chan's house and that man is her father?!_

Niko is still on the floor looking at Mrs. Nishikino who only gave her a small smile before glaring to the man probably her husband. He can see the massive amount of authority in her aura that nobody can question... but Mr. Nishikino hold his ground he is not glaring at his wife but Niko can clearly see that he won't back down

"Yuriko you knew this thing?" the man pointed at him like he is not human, Niko wanted to complain but forcefully hold his tongue he just focus on regaining his balance he still feels pain in his back though " did you know that he trespass in our household! what if he is a dangerous guy and hurt you and Maki"

"Takuma he isn't okay, I knew him and he is a good boy" Mrs. Nishikino put both of her hands on Niko's shoulders earning a deep blush from the boy, who wouldn't? when a beautiful grown up woman suddenly made a physical contact with you together with her heavenly scent "he is a visitor so treat him nice"

 _Mr. Nishikino is a one lucky man... sigh well at least Im safe for now_

"how did you exactly know him?"

"Niko!"

 _is this for real!... really Maki wrong timing!..._

"Maki? don't tell me you also knew this guy" Maki's father ask the red head who stand at her place completely not having any idea how to respond

"Papa I didn't know you will be home today"

"can anybody explain to me who is this guy!" Mr. Nishikino lost his patience not liking the fact that he is the one who don't have any idea of what's going on "who is he Maki a friend of yours?!" Maki remain on her place not knowing how to answer her father's question, she opted to lie to him but the presence of her mother will not gonna allow her to do so before she can even act her mother help her with it

"he is our future son in law..."her mother simply stated like it is the most normal thing to do in the world "Niko is now part of our family~"

"w-what the... Maki is that true!"

"No papa!... mama is just being exaggerated again although I can't deny that he is my boyfriend"

"I know that he will still end up being part of our family though" Maki's mother mutter earning a sigh from her daughter...

the atmosphere becomes tense for a moment Niko can see the killer glare of Maki's father to him, his knuckles are forming into a fist and it will only be a matter of time before Mr. Nishikino will come to a decision that perhaps it is a good idea to release it to his face. But still heaven is on his side he didn't think that a sudden phone call will save him from the future pain

"sigh... Honey, Maki I have to go"

"of course..." both mother and daughter said at the same time

"and you... I am still not done with you..." Niko look at the man in front of him who's glare never waver everytime his line of sight land on Niko "I will make sure that I'll interrogate you myself" after that he leave while saying goodbyes to his wife a daughter

"good job son in law!... mama is so proud of you!"

 _I didn't do anything..._

"mama!... sigh Niko we need to talk" Niko gulp he knew this is a serious matter to discuss

"rightttt..."

* * *

Her mind is in disarray not knowing what happen to her last night is probably the biggest question here

 _what happened to me? where am I? and why exactly am I naked?_

those are the questions she wanted an answer well she is afraid of the last one. Nozomi tried to remember the happenings last night but all she get out of her head are blurred visions. She is also having a massive headache due to hangover

"I see you're having a really bad hangover huh" she flinch surprise by the sudden presence of another individual in the room. Nozomi instinctively hold the blanket tighter to cover her naked body and give a deadly glare to the person standing at door casually

Eli on the other hand only gave her a smile, he still can't forget the wonderful sensation he felt last night. Nozomi's lips is amazing it never dissapoint him for it possess a unique taste it was a good thing that he manage to stop his self before he can go further, he just wanted to make fun of the girl and make her confuse before he can tell her the truth that there's nothing happen between them

 _she looks adorable its the first time I see her plastered, does that mean that she really can't remember anything?_

"surprise to see your most favorite person in the world?" Eli chuckle finding his joke funny completely ignoring the girl's glare "anyways I brought you aspirin to ease your headache and of course breakfast" Eli made her way to Nozomi

"don't you dare come here Ayase" Eli halt from his tracks he can see that Nozomi is trying to remain calm despite the confusing situation she is currently in "what did you do to me" it is simple question yet it hold multiple meaning. The blond boy grin from ear to ear he really find the girl amusing, there's something about the purple head that always brings out his sadistic side, her current position isn't also helping him for he always wonder the sight beneath that blanket

 _I shouldn't have called someone to tend to her clothes it could have been a good alabi to see through that body... well I can still enjoy myself, aren't I?_

"you really are amazing last night" he blurted out making the girl widen her eyes in horror, Eli is being unclear but the way he said it made her mind run a plethora of scenarios in her head and most of it are not good "violent and loud but still amazing"

 _oh... this is gonna be good!_

"w-what do you mean... what did you do to me!" Eli's is surprise by Nozomi's sudden outburst, the girl had lost her composure and started to cry tears are falling in her face nonstop she looked at the blond with so much hate.

Eli just stare on Nozomi's figure if you are going to ask him how he feels his answer is nothing which is not normal for most people and to consider that it is his fault why the girl is crying. He can't think of anything but amusement to the scene before him, the girl's sob are music in his ears, for him Nozomi's emotional breakdown is the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life

 _is it weird to feel nothing but admiration to this beauty instead of guilt... she looks so beautiful and I want her..._

without a word Eli made his way to the girl and engulf her into a tight embrace. The girl on his arms continuously hit him everywhere and shout at him trying her best to free herself from the blond which only result for Eli to tighten his hold more

"let go of me!... you monster!" this scenario continue for a long minute with Eli accepting every hit and blame of the girl and Nozomi for continuously crying before she finally calm down or perhaps she is already out of energy to even fight the boy

"shh.. Im here" Eli whisper, he thinks that he must be out of his mind he should just tell Nozomi that there's nothing happen between them and this is all just a prank, he planned to tell her the truth but now he can't. He refuse to tell her the truth this is not his plan, this is not him but a part of him is yearning for a change between him and her. Eli wanted something he can't exactly tell and he has this feeling that only through Nozomi that he can find the answer

"shh... don't worry Nozomi" he cupped the girl's cheeks and made her to look at him with an empty eyes " for I will take responsibilty to you and everything" the girl didn't respond, the blond brought the girl into his embrace once again giving her a kiss on the head

He doesn't care anymore if its right or wrong telling the truth is no longer in his mind all he cared about now is the girl in his arms and to have everything he want

 _I will have everything I want including you Nozomi from this day and on you are now mine..._

* * *

 **thank you for reading! I am so glad that I manage to finish this considering my work load at school, sigh... students kept on messaging me asking where am I and if they can still submit their requirements hopefully I can go back to my summer vacation as soon as possible... anyways your comments and opinions are welcome as always!**


End file.
